


Snowflake <雪花>

by sevenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 伏赫, 汤赫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 1942年的圣诞夜，汤姆·里德尔在圣诞节遇到了一个陌生的女巫，她帮他清理了领子上的雪花。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2012还在上初中，在贴吧写的fanfic……贴吧的ID是清新柠檬茶319  
> 贴吧怕它抽，在ao3上留一份作为纪念吧，如今看来故事挺幼稚的hhh

◆ Part 1 ◆ 

1942年12月24日 

雪花，从夜空飘落，悠然落下。落在街上偶尔几个匆匆走过的行人身上；落在屋顶、树丛和幽深的小巷中。又是一年平安夜。

他只身一人走在空荡荡的霍格莫得大街上，街道两旁黑漆漆的店面将他身后屹立在白雪皑皑中的霍格沃兹城堡映衬得格外明亮。他裹紧了斗篷，遮住了身上的校服领子，他喜欢清静的地方。前方的拐角处，三把扫帚酒吧窗户里透出微弱的灯光。他加快了步伐。

三把扫帚里，壁炉柴木在燃烧时噼里啪啦地响着。红色的微不足道的火光温暖不了他几乎冻僵的手指。酒吧的女侍向他走了过来。

“一瓶火焰威士忌。”他压低了兜帽，低低地说。他可不希望被发现自己还未成年。

这个时候的酒吧里空无一人，大部分学生都回家过圣诞节了；小部分留校的学生，也都在城堡里参加圣诞舞会。那种闹哄哄的地方。他拿起酒瓶，往酒杯里斟满，仰头灌了一口，火辣辣的液体灼着他的喉咙。顿时，他觉得室内的温度升高了不少。

村子里的大钟敲了九下，夜更深了。狂风席卷过冻土和远处黑色的山谷，在屋檐四周像迷失的动物那样呜咽，驱赶着雪片猛力拍打着颤抖着的窗格玻璃。

门忽然被人推开了，街上呼啸着的刺骨寒风尖叫着想要钻进温暖的屋内。他缩了缩脖子，不满地转过头。一个瘦弱的身影走进了墙角火光的阴影中，缩手缩脚地关上了门。

“对不起。”一个疲惫的年轻女声平静地说。

来客在隔着他几个空位靠着壁炉的地方坐下，冻得直发抖。她用苍白的手指轻叩着吧台，对侍者说：“请给我一杯火焰威士忌，谢谢。”

“哦，亲爱的。”女侍仔细地望了望她，似乎被逗笑了，“绝对不行！你似乎忘记了自己还未成年呢。”

“未成年？”褐发女孩一愣，似乎没听懂。蓦地，她仿佛难以置信地瞪着光滑的吧台映出的自己的倒影。他晃了晃酒杯，这真是一个奇怪的人。

然后，她放下捂在嘴上的手，似乎想起了什么，自嘲地笑笑，小声嘟囔了一句什么。接着，她说：“瞧我的脑子都冻坏了，那就请给我一杯热可可或热咖啡吧。我真的迫切需要东西使自己暖和起来。”

他小口小口地饮着威士忌，从眼角打量着这个女孩。她穿着一件单薄的白色长袍，袍子不合身，对她说过于宽大了，但是很干净，似乎常常清洗。她的年龄应该与他一般大，面孔却很陌生。他绝对没有在霍格沃兹看到过这张面孔。

残留的水珠在她卷卷的发丝上闪耀，几缕松散的头发弯弯地伏在后颈和前额上，耳朵后夹着一只钢笔。

混血或麻瓜出生。他得出结论，但愿墨水不会喷到她的耳朵上。

“你是霍格沃兹的学生吗？”女侍递给了她满满一杯热可可，饶有兴趣地与她攀谈着，“你好像对霍格莫得很熟悉，可我从来没见过你。”拿着酒杯，他屏住了呼吸。

“我来过这里，可我不是霍格沃兹的学生。”她大口大口地喝着热可可，杯子很快便见了底。她放下钱站起身来，“现在还不是。”她的下一句话隐没在了加隆与台面清脆的撞击声里。

现在还不是，他细细琢磨着这句话。忽然，一股魔力使他的衣领动了动。他绷紧全身，戒备地放出了他的一部分魔压。女孩巧克力色的眼眸平静地盯着他，似乎在沉思。她想干什么？他面无表情地瞪着她，紧紧握住了口袋里的魔杖。

“抱歉。”她微微一笑，伸直了手指，“不过，我也是好心。你的领子上有一片雪花。”一片晶莹剔透的东西从她的指尖飘落，掉在了台面上。

他松开了魔杖，若无其事地收起了魔压，说：“谢谢。”冰冷的语气却丝毫没有道谢的意思。他紧绷的神经放松下来，一种被戏弄的屈辱感淹没了他。她给他的感觉仿佛是大人在逗孩子。

仿佛看出了他的心思，她调皮地眨了眨眼，小声地说：“未成年人可不要喝酒啊。”

他面无表情地没有答话，心里却十分狐疑，这个女孩简直就是邓布利多假扮的！

“圣诞快乐！”她拉开了店门，响亮的祝贺声盖过了寒风的呼啸。她渐渐地消失在了白茫茫的街道末端。只有摇晃的店门证明了她的到来和离去。

他放下了空空的酒杯，吧台上的那篇小小的雪花早已融化，转瞬即逝的东西。付了钱，他头也不回地离开了三把扫帚。

霍格沃兹的夜晚明净而多霜，到处都是漆黑的阴影和银白色的雪坡；星星在寂静的山峦上闪闪发亮；幽暗的尖顶冷杉零散地矗立着，树枝上覆盖着白雪，风从它们之间呼啸而过。

城堡的走廊上一片狼藉，到处都是彩带和圣诞装饰物。城堡管理员和家养小精灵今晚有得忙了，他嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。

窗外，鹅毛般的雪花漫天飞舞。看来，明天可以过一个白色的圣诞节了。

圣诞快乐，他在心中默念。


	2. Chapter 2

◆ Part 2 ◆

1943年9月1日

◇

空旷的乡村田野，一辆醒目的红色蒸气式火车不紧不慢地驶过。

这是一条风景秀丽的道路，行进在密集的农庄间，时而穿过一片香脂杉树林，时而越过一个山谷。大片的绿地向远方延伸，消失在地平线附近的珠灰及紫色的薄雾中。

火车末节车厢里，她独自一人，疲惫地靠在椅背上。连续四个多小时的奔波令她的肢体僵硬麻木。走廊里很吵，到处都是换校服的新生。她瞥了一眼身上的袍子，其实，一个换装咒语就能解决一切。

老式火车“咣当咣当”地驶过铁轨，摊在她腿上的那本厚重的《时间旅行》也随之震动。

在多年以前，不，是在多年之后，她也是这样，独自一人在车厢里静静地，静静地读着一本同样厚重的大书。只不过，那本书的名字，是《魔法史》。

在那个属于她的时代。

她一定要找到回去的办法，无论如何。

窗外，秋日的太阳带着深红色的火焰和淡淡的金边慢慢西沉。远处的铁轨静静躺卧，点染着粉色和紫铜色的光辉，一直延伸到日落的地方。在地平线的尽头，霍格沃兹巍然耸立，紫色的烟雾使城堡的屋脊和尖顶朦胧不清。

战争结束后，回到校园的她继续刻苦学习。“哦，得了！赫敏。”在复习N.E.W.T.S.考试时，哈利曾对她打趣，“难道，考试会比消灭魂器还困难吗？”最终，她拿到了11张优秀证书。“可惜没有拿到全部的‘O’。”她这样对罗恩抱怨，结果得到两只白眼。

那时的她，又怎么会想到，一场意外会使成绩优异的自己在毕业后重回学校？那里有全英国最大的图书馆，而她需要更多的书来找到去未来的方法。

如果她没有莫名其妙地回到这该死的半个多世纪前……视线变得越来越模糊，她深吸了一口气，仰起头，泪水回到了眼眶。她可是坚强的赫敏·格兰杰！

连绵的山脉接下了橘红色的夕阳，金红色的天空一点一点被黑暗吞噬。时间仿佛被这缓慢细致的改变拖慢了一般，静静地淌，慢慢地走。

但黑夜，却始终是注定的结局。

接下来的两年，就是在霍格沃兹的生活。或许会轻松一些，或许，会更加艰难。因为她将不得不面对一个，之前她一直在逃避的问题——

汤姆·里德尔。

◇

又是一年开学的日子，又是闹哄哄的，又是一团糟。

面对着礼堂里叽叽喳喳的新生，他低下头装做整理袍子，隐藏起眼中深深的不耐烦和厌恶。他的手指触到胸前校服上别着的冰凉的级长徽章。很好，计划进行得还算顺利。

一道目光严厉地审视着他，压迫的感觉使他猛地抬头。教师席上，邓布利多仿佛不经意地转过头与其他教授攀谈，是他。

他咬紧了下颚，牙根处传来一阵深深的疼痛。他攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进掌心。看来，邓布利多已经盯上他了。这学期，他要做的的事情很多，必须得多加小心。

……

又来了！他恼火地抬起头，邓布利多和另一位教授聊得正欢。不，不是他。他微微蹙眉，这次的感觉和以前不一样。到底是谁？他狐疑地向之前那道陌生目光的大致出处望去。一群吵闹的好奇新生。

怎么可能。这群对着礼堂指指点点的无理小鬼使他迅速否决了先前的猜测。也许，他已经被那该死的邓布利多搞得神经过敏了。

在分院帽唱歌前，他立刻为自己施了个闭耳塞听。他真的，真的太需要清静了。身旁的斯莱特林纷纷效仿。

在这顶破破烂烂的疯帽子终于结束了它漫长的演唱之后，他如释重负地与其他高年级生一起解除了闭耳塞听咒。大堂里前所未有的安静，原本吵闹的新生们终于闭上了嘴。此时，他们一个个都面部扭曲，呆若木鸡，显然还没有从分院帽“美妙”的歌声里缓过劲来。

除了一个站在队伍末端的褐发女生。

她的身材不算高挑，但在矮小的新生中显得格格不入。显然，她不是个一年级生。她一点也没有被分院帽的歌声所影响，而是嘴角上扬，忍俊不禁地看着其他的新生。

这个陌生女孩的面孔……奇怪，他似乎见过。他眯起眼，她是谁？他可不喜欢悬念。

“新生中的那个褐发的女孩是谁？”他立即问身旁的金发男生，马尔福的消息一向是最灵通的。

“我的主人，她是赫敏·格兰杰。”马尔福恭敬地对他说，提到女孩名字时却不经意间带上了几丝与之前反差极大的藐视，“麻瓜出身，英国人，无亲无故。她本来在德国上学，因为变故来上霍格沃兹。今年该上六年级。”

麻瓜出身？变故？他挑眉。

恐怕是因为在德国的日子不好过，所以逃到英国来了吧。真可惜，泥巴种无论在哪儿，日子都不会好过的。

“格兰杰，赫敏！”分院的教授喊道。

褐发女孩镇定地整理了一下身上的袍子，走了上去，看起来一点都不像其他新生那么紧张。她从容地戴好了分院帽，宽大的帽檐使她的面孔呈现在一片柔和的阴影下。学生们在底下窃窃私语，互相询问着这个高年级新生的名字。

他耐心地等待着，等待着分院帽的抉择，都没有意识到自己居然在等待。

过了好久，分院帽依然没有动静。学生们有些不耐烦了，越来越大的议论声如同旧留声机上的唱针在老唱片上划过，在礼堂里蔓延开来。他的用苍白的手指在桌子上有节奏地敲打着，饶有兴趣地观测着她的每个表情。

从女生屡次挑眉的动作来看，她似乎正在头脑中与帽子进行一场激烈的争论。说服分院帽不要把她分到赫奇帕奇吗？他嘲讽地想。突然，他愣住了，在内心中打断了自己的嘲讽。他在干什么？关心一个素不相识的泥巴种的去向？

可她的面孔又是那么的眼熟。

他闭上了眼。

该死的邓布利多，他已经被搅得不得安宁了！

◇  
听到自己的姓名时的那一刹那，她的心似小鹿乱撞，不得不通过整理袍子的小动作来掩饰内心的紧张。

真是可笑，她感到自己似乎变回了那个一头乱发，初入魔法世界的小女孩，虔诚地戴上这顶帽子，仿佛等待接收神父审判的教徒。

她没有改变自己的姓名，也没有乔装打扮，那会使她误以为自己只是在演一场戏。而且根据书上的理论，她根本不需要做任何事，时间链自然的法则会安排好一切。她唯一做的，便是在学生档案中“过往学习记录”的一栏里填上编造的信息，家庭成员的一栏里写下“无亲无故”。其实，在后者上她也不算说谎。

再一次戴上这顶帽子，时间又仿佛回到了她的过去，那遥远的未来。她说不出自己心里是什么滋味。她更应该担心的是：什么秘密都不可能逃过分院帽。但愿她尽力维持的大脑封闭术可以隐瞒那些最重要的秘密。

‘你太紧张了，忐忑的小格兰杰。’帽子絮絮叨叨声是那么熟悉，‘一年级的新生都没有你的情绪波动大。我来看看，你适合哪个学院？’

看来分院帽无法读出她关于时间旅行的想法，她松了口气。她之前真的低估了时间的力量，很好，省了她不少麻烦！那么，她要去哪里呢……

‘拉文克劳。’她在心中默念。

今后她必定要阅读很多深奥的书，有些可能还是黑魔法书籍。为了不引起老师的怀疑，选择一个学习氛围重一点的学院更明智。其实，以前她就想过，如果当初进了拉文克劳，她的命运会不会不同呢。也许，那样她就无法认识哈利和罗恩了吧。

‘不错，你有个很聪明的大脑。’小声音兴奋地赞扬道，‘也很有求知欲，的确很适合去拉文克劳。’

就这么容易改变了？她有些吃惊。当初，分院帽可是在刚碰到她的头发就叫出了“格兰芬多”的。从属学院会根据年龄而改变吗？

‘而你的性格，嗯，非常奇怪……你想保持低调？真是矛盾的内心。我看见了你骨子里强烈的表现欲。’小声音继续说道，‘格兰杰小姐，我想格兰芬多学院更加适合你。热心，善良，富有正义感。’

果然，还是一样吗？她瞟了一眼那张两旁由金色和红色校服交织成的桌子。陌生的面孔，她偶尔能看出一两个以前同学的祖父母，可注视着她的目光还是一如既往的友善。七年，或者说是八年的回忆刺痛了她的眼睛。那里，有她的朋友，她的父母。可现在，在这个陌生的时空，她孤身一人，有可能再也回不去了。原本故作平静的心如被刀子割了一般，她收回了目光。

‘请把我分到拉文克劳。’她请求道，‘我不想去格兰芬多。’在回到那熟悉的环境她会受不了的。

‘不想与斯莱特林敌对？’帽子叹了口气，遗憾地低语，‘我理解……这可是千年的隔膜，唉……’不，它不理解。她从不介意与斯莱特林敌对，或者说，被斯莱特林敌对。

‘只是，小格兰杰，你永远无法欺骗你的内心……’

‘不，你不明白，我不要去格兰芬多！’她不想常常回忆起从前，不想在回忆中一反坚强的格兰芬多本色而脆弱地流泪。

‘那么，祝你好运。’

◇  
“拉文克劳！”分院帽在她头上叫道。她摘下帽子跳下了凳子，面无表情。

拉文克劳桌上传来了礼貌的掌声，学生们都放下了手中原本拿着的书和报纸。几个级长站了起来准备与她握手，即使她所花的时间过于长久。

她缓缓走向拉文克劳的长桌，一路上似乎是侥幸地躲过了好几个来自斯莱特林的绊腿咒，并若无其事地无视了他们恶毒的瞪视。

有意思，他挑了挑眉，是巧合吗？他向一个高年级的斯莱特林使了个眼色。下一秒，一条无形的高级诅咒迅速向她飞去，比步枪子弹还要快。

高级诅咒！

忘记了低调，她条件反射地一偏身子，咒语“嗖”地擦过她飞扬的发尖。这种普通的攻击咒语在战场上比比皆是，但挨一下的滋味可不是好受的。她忽然想起自己并不是在战场上，立刻装出一副倍受惊讶的样子。

接着，她感受到了一道来自教师桌上的探究性的熟悉注视。不，邓布利多教授，她悲哀地想，她可不是另一个汤姆·里德尔。斯莱特林长桌上，传来另一道目光。这么不巧，刚来就被盯上了？她在心中深深叹了口气。

在完全弄清攻击方的实力前，当然不能忍气吞声；而防护咒不够保险，欣然反击不够理智；最好的方法，就是躲避，而这对于被攻击者需要实战经验和极佳的灵敏度。这个格兰杰绝对不简单，他沉思地绞起手指。

他衡量道，她来自德国，那里战火绵绵。她的血统和家境使她生活在时刻的危险中。所以她有丰富的实战经验并不奇怪。虽然她很优秀，但不会构成威胁，他不需要过于担心。

真正令他疑惑的是，她似乎每时每刻都在演戏。她绝对不是第一次来霍格沃，却装做第一次来这里的样子。她在隐瞒什么呢？他看向教师席，邓布利多的目光定定地停留在这个女孩身上。他几乎就要微笑。至少，多一个分担格兰芬多院长的注意不是件坏事。

女生躲过咒语后，站定了，淡淡地扫视了一下斯莱特林的长桌，目光迅速地掠过他。和之前一样的目光！他握紧了拳头。那道目光就是在新生中发出的，他没有猜错。难道她认识他？不，怎么可能。

之后，她转过头。在那一瞬间，她耳边不听话的头发飘了起来，露出了一支被夹在耳朵后面的钢笔。他曾经见过一个人有这样的习惯，记忆如同潮水般涌来。

白色的平安夜。

火焰威斯忌。

一片雪花。

还有一句“圣诞快乐”。

“不，我不是霍格沃兹的学生。”记忆深处，那个近乎耳语的年轻女声在柴火的噼啪爆炸中响起，“现在还不是。”

是她！他松开了紧握的拳，原来如此。可是她好像并没有认出他就是酒吧里的那个未成年人。她肯定早就忘了。

当时她说现在还不是。所以，现在是了。

晚宴上，她一言不发地用餐，隐没在了同样安静的一群拉文克劳中。他不动声色地观察着她。为什么要说服分院帽呢？金色和红色更加衬她。

难道不是吗，雪花小姐？他的嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度，那可不是天使的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

◆ Part 3 ◆

1943年9月9日

◇  
明月当空，似挂在远处的树梢上一个晶莹剔透的盘。它的周围是一片浓重的墨黑。空荡荡的图书馆里一片寂静，月色晴朗，绕过房间里已被拉上的厚重窗帘，在一丝残存的缝隙中悄然洒落。她趴在桌上的脸上布满了斑斑驳驳，月光如银，明亮得晃了她的眼。

茫然地眨眨眼，浓浓的墨香随之而来，她的周围全都是杂乱的书本。过了一会儿，模糊的影子变得清晰起来。这里是图书馆，她迟钝地想到，下意识地看了一眼手上的老式金表。亮闪闪的指针告诉她，现在早已过了禁宵时间。猛地站起，腿上的书哗啦啦地散落，巨大的声响使她在半梦半醒中彻底地清醒了。

肩膀和脖子由于长时间不运动而有些僵硬，她揉着脖颈的穴位，酸涩酥麻的感觉使她皱了皱眉。她弯下腰捡起书本，突如其来的重量使她一个踉跄。好不容易稳住身子，她费力地搬着它们并放回书架。

她竟然就这么趴在桌子上睡着了，一直睡到禁宵时间。她仰起头扭扭脖子，活动着全身的关节，肩膀处咯噔咯噔地响着。想当初她考N.E.W.T.S前都没有这么用功，自嘲地笑笑，她瞥了一眼书架上自己刚才阅读的书，可这种书总不能在拉文克劳的公共休息室看吧。她一定会被好学的拉文克劳们拉住问这问那的。

她小心翼翼地收好了记录着密密麻麻文字和符号的笔记本，用魔杖施了一个复杂难解的忽略咒后藏进了口袋里。才过了一个星期多，霍格沃兹丰富的图书已经使她的研究有了比之前九个月还要大的进展。一定可以回去的，她给自己打气。

悄悄掩上图书馆厚重的门，她偷偷将耳朵贴上教职工休息室的外墙，微弱的鼾声似乎也使墙壁微微颤动。如今的图书管理员是个年迈的老人，年纪几乎同这图书馆里的图书一样古老。她放心地舒了口气，若是平斯夫人发现她在图书馆里睡着了，一定会用鸡毛掸子狠狠将她赶出去。

透过窗户的月光画过她的面庞，顿时她的周身布满了碎银。匆匆走在长廊里，努力地将步伐放到最轻，她的校袍在身体的两侧不住地翻滚。她现在看起来必定活脱脱是斯内普的翻版。撅了撅嘴，她随手给自己施了个幻身咒。早知道以前应该去向哈利取取经，她并没有太多夜游的经验。她可不希望被夜巡的老师或级长抓住。

到了拉文克劳的塔楼，月光不见了。黑黝黝的走廊看起来有些可怕，空气变得凉飕飕的，她不禁打了个寒战。她有些好笑，自己都已经是二十岁的人了，居然还像个胆小怕事的小女孩。爱因斯坦说过，超越光速可以使人的年龄缩小并回到过去。时间旅行是使她的身体变小了，难道也使她代表着格兰芬多的勇气也减弱了吗？

突然，走廊的拐弯处传来了轻微的脚步声和明亮的光。随着脚步的临近，黑暗的墙壁顿时变得雪白，墙上的投射出一个扭曲的人影，晃动着离她越来越近。有人来了！庆幸给自己施了幻身咒，她紧张地屏住了呼吸。

◇   
月光从侧窗照入，在地上投下一块方格形的光，仿佛一块白色手绢。窗外，猫头鹰觅食的鸣叫特别清晰。他举着施了“荧光闪烁”的魔杖，缓缓地在走廊里移动着。魔杖发出的光勾勒出他尖尖的下巴，黑暗中苍白的脸显得更加苍白。 

困倦仿佛甩不掉的阴影，鞋子在地上发出轻微的声响，好像催眠曲，他停了一会儿，强忍住疲惫继续级长夜巡的职责。这实在不是个有趣的工作，他第二百二十四次地忍住了想要打哈欠的动作，即使身旁没人盯着。级长本应集体夜巡，他勾勾嘴角，想起另一个级长极力掩饰住欣喜的嘴脸，能够推掉这种任务是任何人都求之不得的。 

除了他。独自夜巡也有独自夜巡的好处，毕竟如今他已是正大光明的了。这个学期他有许多事情要做：密室里的蛇怪，查找魂器的资料，扩大他组织的势力……这些都在邓布利多眼皮底下进行着。现在去密室绝不是个好主意，一条沉睡了千年蛇怪的脾气在清醒时还能勉强忍受，可在一个人异常犯困的时候却绝对不行。也许，他可以去图书馆的禁书区逛逛？他有特权，这要不是邓布利多，即使被发现也没有关系。 

正想着，走廊的拐角处传来了几丝轻到几乎听不见的声响。他屏住呼吸，把耳朵贴住墙壁，冰冷的石板使他立即清醒过来。声音越来越近……脚步声突然消失了，只听见不知是谁在缓慢地呼吸。夜游的学生？他挑了挑眉，眼里满是嘲讽。他几乎敢与梅林打赌，这绝对是个鲁莽的格兰芬多。 

他离开了墙面，举起魔杖向前走着，想象着那个夜游的学生惊慌失措的样子，期待着在墙的拐角处在光的照射下看见一张惊恐的脸。要给格兰芬多学院扣几分呢，他得意洋洋地思索着，满意地听到对方紧张屏住了呼吸。他加快了脚步—— 

没有人？他疑惑地眨眨眼，他明明听见了脚步声。他伸出没有拿魔杖的手，在面前挥了挥。什么都没有。他眯起了眼，左侧墙壁石头上的裂纹在微微颤动，似乎有一层看不到的隔膜横在了他和墙壁之间。 

幻身咒。他了然地点点头，手撑在墙壁上弯下了腰。透明的波纹颤抖地更厉害了。他面无表情，心里却在暗暗地坏笑，想从他的眼皮底下逃走？当戈德里克·格兰芬多被分进斯莱特林时才有这个可能。 

“自己现形，还是我来帮你解咒？”他依然保持着面无表情，心里的笑容却更大了。 

什么都没发生。走廊里鸦雀无声，连一根针掉在地上的声音都听得见。自己就像个在对空气说话的傻瓜，他忽然意识到。眼里闪过一丝红光，没有多加考虑，他举起了魔杖…… 

“咒立停！”一个清澈的女声响起，走廊里荡起阵阵回声。 

一头卷曲的棕发进入了他的眼帘，浓密的睫毛，巧克力色的眼眸，抿紧的嘴唇，颤抖的肩膀，蓝色的校服围巾，然后是整个身体……拉文克劳的赫敏·格兰杰。 

举起的魔杖停顿了一下，随后放下了，他直起了腰。赫敏·格兰杰，德国来的转学生，选课是全校最少的，成绩十分优秀，也只是十分优秀而已，性格沉默寡言，喜好独来独往……他在心里细细数着她的资料，又补上一句，圣诞节的雪花小姐。 

一个虽然优秀但还是普普通通的学生，却给人一种奇怪的感觉。他从开学的第一天就发现了，这个格兰杰的身上一定有秘密。按理说，新来的转学生应该绞尽脑汁想要融入心的集体，而她却似乎在刻意避开一切学校里的公共活动，将自己的存在感降到最低。她的行为显然不是因为害羞或者其它什么，就是故意的。 

斯莱特林像对待所有的泥巴种一样对待她，面对言语攻击，她似乎早就习以为常，永远都不会正眼看辱骂她的人一眼，仿佛被侮辱的不是她一样；面对魔咒攻击，她既不畏惧也不回击，只是迅速地躲过恶咒或给自己施一道屏蔽咒。而遇到这种情况，其它麻瓜出生的女孩早就软弱令人恶心地哭了。 

她是个坚强的女孩，坚强得不像个拉文克劳，他更加肯定分院帽一定想将她分进格兰芬多；她是个成熟的女孩，成熟得不像个十六岁的少女。 

而且，她永远都在避开他。她似乎不怕这个学校里的任何人，任何斯莱特林，却唯独怕他。这是最令人感到奇怪的一点，因为除了酒吧里她并未记起的一面之缘外，他与她没有任何交集。 

“格兰杰小姐，你应该知道现在是宵禁时间。”他以一种级长公事公办的口吻说道，“你是否能解释一下？”

◇   
幻身咒虽然方便，却并不是十全十美的，她懊恼地想，她终于意识到以前哈利的隐形衣是多么的好了，虽然很麻烦，有的时候还会被拌一跤…… 

“格兰杰小姐？”咄咄逼人的语气，使人喘不过气来的压迫感随之而来。话语的尾音在坚硬光滑的墙壁上打着旋儿，被反射再反射，走廊里传来阵阵回声。 

她突然意识到面对着眼前的这个人，自己刚才的走神是多么的可怕，那么的不可思议。因为只要一不小心，她就绝对会有生命危险，而且毫无悬念——不过那是在五十年以后。“对不起，我很抱歉。我在图书馆里查了很久的资料，直到很晚，在不知不觉中睡着了。”她说的是实话，“没有人叫醒我。” 

“哦？那我该夸你勤奋好学喽。”他挑高了一边眉毛，脸上呈现出一个古怪的表情，转眼即逝，“或许我该给拉文克劳加十分？”她沉默着咬起了嘴唇，浓厚的眉毛微微蹙起。 

面上不动声色，在心里挂起一个大大的笑容，他接着说道：“作为违反宵禁的惩罚，我应该给你扣去多少分呢，格兰杰小姐？我不是一向那么死板，而且，要知道，你才刚刚进入拉文克劳……” 

讽刺？挖苦？暗示？猜不透，她不是善于解读人的斯莱特林。“我想我该回拉文克劳塔楼了，里德尔先生。”她硬着头皮，语气生硬地答道，“你要是想给拉文克劳扣分就扣吧。”反正她又不是个真正的拉文克劳。而且，到了明天，她能够在课堂上轻易地补回被扣去的分数，就像她以前千百次为格兰芬多做的那样。 

“为什么要给拉文克劳扣分呢？”他装出迷惑的样子，无辜地歪了歪头，就像他千万次做的那样，顿了顿，他眯起了眼，说，“我只是想知道，为什么分院帽把一个格兰芬多分进了拉文克劳？” 

“你到底想说什么？”直白地提问，符合格兰芬多的宗旨，她紧紧地握住了衣袖里的魔杖，“如我冒昧，可是我实在不擅长打哑谜。” 

“我只是想要你告诉我，事实，完完整整的事实。”简短的回答，命令的口气。 

“我请求分院帽，它遵从了我的意见。”她毫不畏惧，从容自若，“仅此而已。” 

“啊，这顶帽子真是胡来。而且，我想知道的可不仅仅是这个。还有，”慢慢逼近的面孔渐渐变得清晰，“你到底是谁？为什么要费劲千辛万苦来上霍格沃兹，编了那么多的假资料……”她的心一沉，才过了一个星期，竟然就被发现了？她真是低估了汤姆·里德尔。 

“……或许你并不想让校长，还有，对，邓布利多教授知道这件事。”深灰色的眼眸在月光下看起来像是绿色，却不像她所熟悉的那种友善的祖母绿，而是充斥着威胁和压迫。不许那样瞪着我！她想要大叫，因为那是属于哈利的眼睛，而他则永远都不会那样瞪着她。不自觉地吞咽，她可不怕一个来自六年级的少年的威胁，即使那是汤姆里德尔。 

“我要实话。”一字一顿吐字清晰，显得咬牙切齿，美丽的眼眸却折射出一丝玩味，“我几乎知道你的一切，却唯独无法猜出分院帽老糊涂的原因。告诉我，就算是为了满足我的好奇心吧。” 

“啧啧，我是个苏联间谍，来偷取这个国家的军事机密。”她冷冷地回答，“满意了？”面前眼眸的瞳孔猛地收紧，她挑衅式地耸了耸肩，轻松躲开了他接下来进一步的逼近，然后，头也不回地转身离去。想起了什么，她放满了脚步，头也不回地说：“我不会管你的事情，所以也请你尊重我的隐私。好奇心是会害死猫的，里德尔先生。” 

身后传来一声浅笑：“不会管我的事，这算是威胁吗？我可真是有点害怕呢，毕竟我有许多不为人知的故事。期待你的表现，格兰杰小姐。不过，建议你不要用幻身咒了。”嘲讽？她不知不觉地加快了步伐，一定是嘲讽。他通过了某些途径了解到了她的一些边边角角，但他绝不会知道她比这个时代的任何人都要了解汤姆·里德尔的一切。 

虽然确定他不会施咒，多年未散去的警觉性使她还是下意识地给自己施了一个无声的防护咒语。她唯一能确定的是，里德尔绝不会告诉邓布利多她伪造的假身份，这着实令人放心——即使那位睿智的老人可能在她提出入学申请时就发现了。无视背后那种被目视的针芒般的刺痛，她几乎是跑着拐过一个弯。 

月色清冷，刚过去那么一会儿，夜又深了些。疲惫地靠在冰冷的墙上，她无法抑制地一阵颤栗，茫然用手去接从窗缝漏下的银色光芒，一片虚无。本就没有想过要掩饰，她的身上有太多疑点。而汤姆·里德尔的字典里没有“放弃”二字，他盯上她了。她可以逃开吗？无奈的叹气，今后，她的生活将不再平静。 

与此同时，走廊另一端的男孩向着相反的方向迈着轻松的步伐，紧紧地握住了拳，灰绿色的眼眸里流露出满满的自信和势在必得。属于拉文克劳的蓝宝石依然满满当当，没有少去任何一颗。


	4. Chapter 4

◆ Part 4 ◆

1943年10月28日

二十世纪中期，英国依然深受着工业革命所带来的持续了一个多世纪的严重污染。即使是位于苏格兰北部的霍格沃兹，也依旧摆脱不了烟雾蒙蒙的灰色天空。魔法无法驱散空气中弥漫着的细小颗粒，在阴沉的雨季更是如此。

深秋时节，潮湿与阴凉肆无忌惮地游荡在城堡走廊的每一个角落。学生们纷纷待在了温暖的学院休息室内不愿外出，享受着明亮的炉火和柔软的沙发靠垫，聚集在一起讨论着课程和作业，争先恐后地翻阅着为数不多的学习资料，因为没有人愿意在这样的天气去寒冷的图书馆。当然，凡事都有例外。

二楼的女生盥洗室里传来一阵低低的呜咽，似乎是风在呼啸，又似乎是有人在幽幽地哭泣，伴着盥洗室里长年不散的潮气，令人心生战栗。小隔间的门虚掩着，被凛冽的冷风带上又推开，推开又带上。其中，有一扇门紧紧地合着，而呜咽声就是从这里发出的。

她走进了盥洗室，皮鞋在湿滑的地板上发出响亮的摩擦声。抬起手，轻轻地叩了叩那扇紧闭的门，她压低声音问道：“梅朵，你还好吗？”

呜咽声顿了一下，变成了响亮的抽泣，一个尖细的嗓音断断续续地回答：“你是来……看我的……笑话的吗？嘲笑我好了……我早就习惯了……”

微微地叹了口气，她温和地安慰着门另一边的女孩：“这么冷的天要是待在这里会感冒的，我们回去好吗？能让我进去吗，梅朵？”

沉默了几秒后，门“吱呀”一声开了，一个扎着双马尾辫，戴着老式金丝眼镜的女孩瞪着肿得像桃子一样的眼镜：“格兰杰，怎么是你？是奥利夫·洪贝叫你来的吧，他竟然这样恶意地讽刺我……他怎么可以……要是我死了，我做鬼也不会原谅他的！”

和记忆中的一模一样，的确不会放过……她耸了耸肩，走进了小隔间关上了门。

当初她在拉文克劳的餐桌上看见梅朵，也就是五十年后的桃金娘的时候，着实吓了一大跳。她记得桃金娘明明在1943年时就因为密室事件而受害了，在她的世界。经过对同学拐弯抹角的一番旁敲侧击，她惊异地得知，1943年根本就没有发生密室事件。历史已经被改变了。

查了许多资料，她明白了自己并不是像书中常常描述的那样在同一条时间线上旅行，而是来到了另一个与她的世界一模一样的平行宇宙。自从她来到了1942年的圣诞夜起，世界就分成了完全相同的两个：一个有她的世界和一个没有她的世界。平行线间永无相交，所以她在平行世界中的出现不会干扰到原先世界中她的出生。在平行世界中，历史会向原先世界中发生过的一样照常进行，除非受到了时间旅行者的干扰。

由此，她推断出：因为她的出现，不知为何间接地促使平行世界中的汤姆·里德尔没有按照原先的历史在五年级时放出蛇怪——而这并不代表他放弃了自己的计划。

在某种意义上，她不可能改变历史——在原先的世界里，事情已经发生了；而另一方面，她却又可以改变历史——平行世界的轨迹依旧，而她作为一个介入者，可以轻松地干涉。

她拥有着改变许多人命运的能力，可她却退缩了。因为一个尚未解决的问题：如果改变了平行宇宙的历史，它和原先世界的不同就越来越多了，那她还可能回到自己原先的世界吗？如今，她并没有完全改变历史，也许只是推迟了事情的发生。假如她决定与这个世界中的汤姆·里德尔对抗，必定会打乱他的许多计划，一定彻底地颠覆了历史，那么她还回的去吗？原先世界的历史是不会因为平行世界而受到影响的，若回去了，这个平行的世界就与她再无交集，从某种意义上来讲可以说是消失了。那么，她所做的一切还有意义吗？若回不去，她就永远见不到自己的亲人和朋友了，而她才刚刚二十岁！

这也许是一个自私的问题，却异常真实。

她不是救世主，更不是圣母玛丽亚。她只是赫敏·格兰杰，一个经历过战争并再也不想经历一遍的普通女子。她只是想尽快离开这个与她不相干的世界，不要被任何人、任何事牵绊。可她不知道，这本就是命运开的一个玩笑。

而命运的做事风格一向是：有始有终。

“让我一个人待在这儿，我才不要回去！反正他们又不会在乎我的存在，从来都不会……”

在一场接近于半个小时后的漫长谈话后，赫敏终于失去了耐心。她放弃了，她实在不适合做“知心姐姐”！变成幽灵后的桃金娘极为敏感多疑，而之前更是如此。她该怎样劝导一个被世界“抛弃”的小心眼的伤心女孩走出她心爱的盥洗室？

难道要这样——嘿，你随时都面临着被一条30英尺长，4英尺粗的大蛇怪攻击的危险！在另一个世界，你就是死于这场攻击！所以赶快擦干你该死的眼泪离开这该死的盥洗室！而我自己本来就已经很纠结到底要不要救你！

无奈地翻了个白眼，她挫败地靠在了墙上，无心再听桃金娘滔滔不绝的抱怨和诉苦。固体的传声速度远远大于空气。一种奇怪的声音，仿佛在做化学实验时，烧杯里的两种液体碰撞融合产生的嘶嘶声，又仿佛做早餐时，煎蛋在平底锅面上凝固的滋滋声；一种奇怪的语言，仿佛寒冷的冬天有人往懂的通红的手上呵气，又仿佛傍晚刷牙时用薄荷味的牙膏与自来水漱口。

世界上的语言太多太多，而她也不是语言学家，可是她仅仅听到了一个单词，就轻而易举地将它从不同物种千千万万种不同的语言中识别出来——因为，她有一个会讲蛇佬腔的朋友。

“嘿！”她敢向梅林发誓，她只不过错愕了一秒而已，可过了这一秒，桃金娘已经怒气冲冲地撞开了门，探出头向门外大吼，“这里是女生盥洗室！！！”也许，无论在哪个世界，历史都有着该死的惯性。

人在危急时刻是根本来不及思考和选择的，等她反应过来的时候，她已经捂住桃金娘的眼睛抱着她往前倒去，地砖上的图案在眼前迅速放大。至少，她不用和门外的那个会蛇佬腔的巫师周旋了。这是她的脑袋狠狠砸在地砖上之前她心里的最后想法。

1991年3月4日

小学的社会分析课上，赫敏小小的手握住钢笔，金色的笔尖在厚厚的笔记本上飞舞，努力记下老师讲的每一个字：

“假设你站在一座大桥上，铁轨在你脚下。火车全速前进而来，有许多人被绑在铁轨上，他们都是你的亲戚朋友和熟人。你的身旁有一个陌生人，他在桥上不小心滑了一跤，眼看就要摔下桥去。而他若是摔了下去就可以停下火车，拯救许许多多条生命。这时，你会怎么做呢？”

赫敏犹豫了一下，没有举手。坐在她旁边的一个男孩脱口而出：“简单，让那个陌生人掉下去呗！”

老师大笑：“就这么让一个近在咫尺的人掉下桥去却见死不救，你不会觉得内疚吗？”

“不会，反正他和我半毛钱关系都没有嘛。”男孩低声说，只有赫敏能听到。她厌恶地皱起了眉，侧过身怒视着那男孩。他若无其事地耸了耸肩。

“你说什么？”老师问。

“我是说，无论内疚与否，我的感觉并不重要。如果那个人掉了下去，就可以拯救许许多多条生命；可如果我拉住了他，就仅仅救了一个人的性命，也就等于杀死了许多我认识的人。这样的话，我想我的内疚感会更强烈吧。”

班上传来了低低的笑声，男孩得意洋洋地向他的朋友们挑着眉毛。可此时赫敏丝毫也找不到笑点在哪里。

“总之，”男孩总结道，“死一个人，比死许多人要好。”

“啊哈，你可真够功利的。现在让我们换位思考一下，”老师狡黠地笑着，“那假如……你就是那个滑了一跤的倒霉蛋，你会怎么想？”

男孩的脸色顿时变得苍白。

“我早就猜道会这样，”老师无奈地摇了摇头，“社群意识总胜功利主义一筹。现在，把你们的《法律与道德原则》翻到第九页……”


	5. Chapter 5

◆ Part 5 ◆

1943年10月31日

万圣节期间，城堡里处处弥漫着恐惧与担忧的气息。往年来普通的鬼怪装饰物在今年的这个节日上显得万分诡异。女生们无论做什么事情都要结伴而行，从不敢单独行动；男生们的身上则挂满了与节日主题无关的护身符，口袋里塞满了各式各样的刺激性药水。

三天前，拉文克劳的两名女生在二楼的女生盥洗室里双双受到了一种不明生物的袭击。当事后老师和级长赶到时，她们已经倒在地上不省人事。而现在她们已经被送往了校医院，其中一名女生头部受到了重击，至今昏迷未醒；而另一名醒来的女生身体上毫发无损，精神却似乎受到了严重的创伤，选择性遗忘了那天下午发生过的一切。

没有人知道那本不该出现在城堡中的怪物是什么，这个谜只有等待那名至今仍处于昏迷状态的受害女生醒来后才有望被告知于众了。

唯一值得肯定的是，怪物显然是人为放出的。由于两名受害者都是麻瓜出身，而现今又恰逢是个血统主意越发旺盛的时代，一条谣言在人心惶惶的人们中迅速传开：怪物和凶手很可能依然在城堡中。放出怪物的凶手很有可能就是斯莱特林的传人，他的目的就是达成千年前斯莱特林未完成的愿望——纯净巫师的血统。而这个怪物就在传说中斯莱特林在霍格沃兹建造的一个的密室中。

学生们纷纷给家里人写信。在短短三天内，学校就接到了数以百计的退学申请，其中的绝大多数都来自于麻瓜出生的家庭。麻瓜家长们一致表示，若学校查不出凶手，他们立马就接孩子回家上中学。

教师们努力地维持秩序，忙得焦头烂额，却依然无法阻止已被炒得沸沸扬扬的谣言愈穿愈广、愈播愈盛，严重到甚至连有些本就是麻瓜出身的教师自己都交出了辞职函件。

城堡里无论是学生还是教师都乱成了一团。然而，早晨依然是早晨，万圣节的绝望气息没有使她的宁静与美丽受到一丝干扰。哪怕是在白色的充斥着药水味儿的校医院里也是如此。大雨过后的几天晴朗是那么的珍贵！

窗外珍珠色的天空上壮丽地飘扬着日出的旗帜。白杨伸展着光秃秃的枝干，投下一条条摇曳的树影。小路那头是校园的大草坡，被秋末染黄的的草尖随风起伏，形成一道道波浪，一望无际。

校医院的病房沉浸在暖暖的阳光中，金色的光束透过床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐，洒落在四面八方，照亮了病床上的褐发少女熟睡的苍白面孔和浓密的扇形睫毛，使她因病态而有些苍白的薄唇隐没在了阴影中。

“嘎吱”，汤姆·里德尔抬起了他骨节分明的手，毫不犹豫地推开了病房的门。年轻的女治疗师是个刚毕业的实习生，她原本正靠着墙低头聚精会神地用羽毛笔在纸上东拉西划。听到声响后，她不满地瞪了来者一眼，却在看清他面容的一瞬间愣住了。

“对不起，打扰了。”他彬彬有礼地说，同时像麻瓜变戏法一样从身后拿出一束花，“我是来看格兰杰小姐的。她还好吗？”

“她并没有受到不明生物的直接攻击，而是自己滑倒摔在了地上。昏迷了三天，不过并不是撞击造成的。”治疗师清了清喉咙直起身来说，她感到自己就像个专家，“可以说，她昏睡了三天，药剂副作用，而且这个学生以前睡得实在是太少了。”

“谢谢。”他点了点头说，做出一副松了一口气的样子。“那么我就放心了。”他在心里默默记下，睡眠过少。

“那我就不打扰了，你们……请便。”女治疗师的目光在他和床上的少女之间徘徊几下，然后红着脸回到了工作室，摆弄起那些瓶瓶罐罐，没有忘记牢牢地关紧房门。几乎是在同一秒，他立刻收起了面上挂着的礼貌的微笑。

轻信还自作主张为病人乱下定论，擅自忽略他或她的安全，这样的人绝对不会是个好医生。他轻轻地走到了病床前，随意地把花束放在了窗台上，用无声咒变出一把椅子坐下。他探出身小心翼翼地凝视着躺着的昏睡的人儿——没有意识到自己的表情是前所未有的迷茫与虔诚。

她蓬乱的头发散落在枕边，发梢弯着波浪似的卷儿，在阳光的照耀下呈现出金色的光泽，格外美丽，他无意识地伸出冰凉的手指……暖烘烘的触感，一股电流从他的指尖涌向全身，他像被烫着了似的猛地缩回了手。

她微微动了动，褐色的卷发倾向了一旁，露出了她淡粉色的耳垂。一道耀眼的光直攻入他的瞳孔，他眨了眨眼，是那支钢笔——从去年圣诞夜他在酒吧里第一次见到她时，她就一直夹在耳后的那只钢笔。她一直保持着这个可笑的习惯吗？什么钢笔如此重要？他皱了皱眉。似乎是感到了他的情绪，昏迷的人儿突然动了动。他静静地等待了一会儿，没有异常。

深吸一口气，却发觉扑面而来的不止有阳光的暖意，还有着她独特的自然的芳香。他定了定心，为自己刚才一瞬间的失神而感到不安，即使并没有旁人在场。病床上的女子为何对他有如此的吸引力？难道格兰杰对她施了魔法？又或者，她对自己施了魔法？

摇摇头，果断地扯开再次缠绕住他的混乱思绪，汤姆从椅子上站了起来。床头柜上整齐地摆着几张慰问卡、课堂笔记和厚厚一叠学习资料，还有几本书和几个水果。拉文克劳式的礼物，他调侃地想。随后，他的心又猛地一沉，她的人缘比他所想象的好太多了，不是吗？汤姆皱了皱眉，他真的是低估了赫敏·格兰杰。

一个迷惑了分院帽，潜伏在拉文克劳中的货真价实的格兰芬多。

他为了刺探格兰杰的秘密，曾不止一次对她施过摄神取念，结果彻底失败，这可是从未有过的。她高超的大脑封闭术就像坚固的金刚石一样牢不可破。没有人，汤姆愤愤地想，没有人能在他的诅咒下不动声色，而且毫不在意地挥挥手，仿佛他是一个施咒失败的五岁小孩。她甚至都不屑拿起自己的魔杖反击，而只是头也不回地离去——仿佛为了验证格兰芬多式自大似的——可笑地将后背留给了自己的对手。不，格兰杰根本就没有把他当作“对手”！

汤姆毫不怀疑格兰杰欺骗了分院帽，即便任何人都无法骗过那顶神经兮兮的帽子。他想起了自己第一次试图窃读她思想的经历，那是他唯一一次成功侵入她的大脑。百分百的成功，却也是彻彻底底的失败——他什么思想也没看到，格兰杰的大脑里一片空白，真正的一片空白。那定可怜的帽子看到的也一定是这样，才糊里糊涂听从了格兰杰把她分入了拉文克劳。她一定运用了强大的咒语遮掩住了自己的内心，强大到足以胜过千年历史的分院帽的力量。他断定如此。

一个最不注重学业，同时也是最为用功和热爱学习的奇怪学生。

作为拉文克劳，格兰杰的选课出奇的少，刚好等于标准。他打听到，级长责怪她时，她满不在乎地两手一摊，说出一句令人莫名其妙的话：“我早就受够了过多的选课。”矛盾的是，她否决的第一门课就是占卜；而霍格沃兹无论哪个学院的学生都知道：如果想要偷懒，占卜是最佳选择。

她上课时似乎不爱出风头，从不主动举手。她似乎很认真，只是表面上如此。汤姆曾亲眼看见格兰杰在听课时看自己的书，或不知在一本黑色的笔记本上写着什么奇怪的符号和公式。当然，格兰杰总是做出一副认真听讲的样子，将自己的小动作隐藏得很好。即便如此，格兰杰依然能正确乃至精彩的回答出教授请她回答的问题。

如果你想找到赫敏·格兰杰，有三个地方：图书馆，去图书馆的路上，从图书馆离去的路上。没有人知道她是如何完成作业的，因为她从不在图书馆里写作业。汤姆特地查阅了借书卡，他发现格兰杰看的普遍是晦涩难懂的学术性书籍。这些书很杂，没有一个确定的主题。她肯定已经发现了他的追查，所以故意借阅很多书作为障眼法。

汤姆知道，要想得知格兰杰的秘密，唯一的突破口就是她的笔记本。格兰杰又一遍阅读一遍记录的习惯，她总是在那本黑色笔记本上涂涂写写，还将它藏起来从不给别人看。他可以采取各种手段得到那本笔记本，但是如今他已经错过了时机。

因为，他有把柄在格兰杰手上。

汤姆握紧了拳头，指节咔哒咔哒作响。格兰杰绝对早就知道了蛇怪的事情。她还警告过他，可是他并没有放在心上。

汤姆不会承认，当他在女生盥洗室里意外地看见格兰杰时，他的心猛地一沉。这是他从未有过的感觉。幸好，幸好她没有鲁莽地抬起头来，不然她已经不在这个世上了。他松开了拳头，对自己刚才的情绪感到愤怒，他为什么要感到庆幸？

捂上自己的心口，他茫然地感受着自己的心跳。在认出她的一刹那，为什么他的心脏会突然一缩？为什么他甚至想去推开她？当她没有看向蛇怪，而是倒地的那一刻，为什么他的心脏仿佛又开始跳动那般，而且变得从未后果地急促？为什么他会好像是自己逃过一劫那样，手脚酸软无力？

不得不说，格兰杰救了那个拉文克劳的女生一命。如果当时她没有捂住那个女生的眼睛，后果将不堪设想。汤姆当然不会让她记住发生过的一切，他已经采取了措施。遗忘咒有时候真的很好用，不是吗？他轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，“选择性失忆”，他能说如今的医疗技术真是过于发达了吗？

邓布利多已经很肯定凶手就是他了，他没有将自己赶出学校的唯一理由就是没有证据。没有物证，人证倒是有一个。他死死地盯着格兰杰，后者熟睡着，身上盖着的被子随着呼吸一起一伏。她现在可是重点保护对象。

似乎感受到了他的目光，床上的女孩皱了皱眉，翻了个身。

重点保护对象和重点嫌疑人共处一室？汤姆几乎要被此刻的讽刺情景逗得笑出声来，邓布利多在想些什么？这绝对是一个试探或是别的什么，他不能轻举妄动。他除了眼睁睁地望着格兰杰从昏睡中醒来别无选择。

可是，他给怎么处理格兰杰？那女孩知道太多不该知道的事情，他不敢确定遗忘咒会对她有效。或许他可以拉拢她？开什么玩笑。汤姆为自己脑海中一闪而过的可笑念头感到愚蠢，拉拢一个泥巴种，嗯？亏他想得出。

但是，汤姆潜意识里认为，格兰杰不是一个普通的泥巴种，她似乎有着不为人知的过去。如果她能对他放下防备，会给他带来很有用的信息。格兰杰对他有着深刻的防备，他可以从她明亮的棕色眼眸里轻而易举地看出。和邓布利多一样，他抿紧了唇。

刚开学时，邓布利多也曾对格兰杰有过试探。他猜想格兰芬多的院长一无所获，这个转学生的城府很深。即使邓布利多对格兰杰有过怀疑，现在也一定消除了。奋不顾身地保护弱小。他冷笑，多么符合邓布利多的道德观啊。

格兰杰不会将一切告诉邓布利多。一个念头划过汤姆的脑海，深深刻下。信任一个不信任自己的人，他知道这很愚蠢。可是他可以百分之一百地肯定。虽然他极不情愿承认这一点，但是正如格兰杰所说，她几乎知道他的一切。她知道他所做过的很多事。格兰杰信任邓布利多，可是她什么都不会说。不然，他现在已经不在霍格沃兹了。汤姆不知道格兰杰保持沉默的原因，可是他确信自己不必为此担心做出一些不必要的举动。

可沉默不代表肯定。

他知道自己再也无法打开密室了，至少在他的学生时代不能。因为和一双半月形镜片下的蓝眼睛一样，有一双棕色的眼睛密切注视着汤姆的一举一动。这双眼睛比那双蓝眼睛更令他感到烦躁和不安。因为它们给不是那种仿佛看透一切的熟悉眼神，它们的主人已经熟知了一切。

汤姆讨厌被人看透的感觉。

一个念头进入了他的脑海。

真是绝妙的主意。虽然表面上荒唐又愚蠢，但也许可以击中格兰杰的软肋。

他做出了一个决定，而这个决定绝对会让格兰杰再也无法自信地说出“我了解你的一切”这类令他气愤的话。

条条大路通罗马。他并没有改变自己的初衷，他只是不想被吊死在一棵树上罢了。

阳光渐渐强烈起来，时间在不知不觉中流逝。艳阳普照的壮丽的山毛桦树林，回荡其间空气像美酒一样醇香透明，摇曳不停的阳光在林间的地面上拼成镶嵌的图案。

他竟在病房里待了这么久！汤姆看了熟睡的格兰杰一眼。少女的嘴唇带着青春特有的红润，似乎一点也没有受到校医院药水的影响。汤姆发现，格兰杰不抿着嘴皱紧眉摆出一副严肃模样的时候，她还是很漂亮的。不但漂亮，她的眉宇间闪烁着智慧。她的呼吸声是宁静的病房中唯一的声响，平和且神圣，就像礼拜日教堂唱诗班歌颂的赞美诗。

学校的钟声毫无预兆地响起，一下一下将从他的心底莫名其妙涌上的宁静敲得粉碎。汤姆立刻移开了目光，他一定是疯了才会觉得格兰杰漂亮。霍格沃兹漂亮的女生比比皆是，毫无淑女气息的格兰杰连她们的一半都及不上。但是她反复具有灵性的眼神令他着迷，从在那个大雪纷飞的夜晚起，他就被她深深地吸引了。

汤姆深吸一口气，转身，头也不回地离开了病房。格兰杰似乎就是专门为了扰乱他的思绪而存在的。而他，真的待得太久了。

脚步声渐渐远去，床上熟睡的女生猛地睁开了眼，阳光似乎都要将她巧克力色的眼眸融化。她慢慢坐起身，神色复杂地伸手拿起窗台上的那束花，六支白色的卡萨布兰卡。新鲜的香水百合带着树林的气息，盖过了病房里常年不散的魔药味儿。

汤姆·里德尔。

她真是越来越看不透这个男孩了。


	6. Chapter 6

◆ Part 6 ◆

1943年11月13日

柔和的西风在十一月灰蒙蒙的薄暮里拂过已是光秃秃的草地，滞留在盘根错节的冷杉丛中，奏出一曲奇妙的小调。这种可爱的景致使赫敏欣然神往，她精神恍惚地合上了书。

草地上稀稀拉拉地散布着一些星星点点的学生，他们大概是想摆脱城堡里那些袭击事件留下的忧虑气息。而她这个当事人，则是因为不想在图书馆里被那些拉文克劳的学生拉着问这问那，所以逃到这个清静一些的地方了。

只有这里是战争的阴影所无法到达的地方。平和的气氛使赫敏有了一种回到了过去的错觉。记忆在她的眼前被无限拉长。

在美妙的学生时代，只要有空，她、哈利还有罗恩也是这样在草地上坐着学习和休息。也是这样的深秋，森林里的树叶都落光了，原野呈现出一片褐色的萧条景象。夕阳西下，黑暗的禁林后面出现了许多紫色和金黄色的艳丽霞光。

有些事情是不会变的。

赫敏叹了一口气，随手把书扔到一边，小心翼翼地趴在了地上。遍地都是金色的落叶，它们在她的脑袋边沙沙作响，化成了碎片。风儿便将这些美丽的碎片带走了。

她抱起了一堆落叶，树叶碎裂的咔嚓声使她勾起了嘴角。她愉快地松开手，孩子气地仰面躺着，闭上了眼。烦恼啊，就像这些落叶一样随风而逝吧。只有在这一刻，她才能把平行宇宙、时间旅行、蛇怪什么的，等等等等，都抛掷脑后——

只剩下回忆。

“我想念你们。”她喃喃道，紧闭着的睫毛颤动了几下，流下一颗晶莹的泪珠。都已经快一年没有见面了，不知他们过得可好？爸爸妈妈、哈利、罗恩……

唉，对于他们来说，时间在她走的那一瞬间就凝固了。他们根本就不知道自己的离去，也不知道，她有多想念他们。

突如其来，来自旁人的气息的气息，因习惯于战斗而敏感的她仿佛一只从浅睡中惊醒的猫，警觉地睁开了眼。

隔着湿润液体的，是一双深灰色的眼眸。

“里德尔。”赫敏在反应过来的瞬间闪电般地跳了起来，强忍住头晕，她站稳了脚跟。残留的泪水随着她剧烈的动作从眼角滑落，她没有理会。多亏十七岁那年疯眼汉穆迪那魔鬼式的训练，当把手伸进口袋握住魔杖时，她嘲讽地想。

汤姆面无表情地看着似乎下一秒就会拔出魔杖的赫敏，夸大的袖口里露出他纤细的手指，没有魔杖。

“你在哭。”他突然说。

不是疑问，是陈述。

“或许是吧。”她平静地说，若无其事地抹了抹眼角。

“为什么？”他的瞳孔猛地一缩，似乎有一道红光闪过。她疑惑眨了眨眼——深灰色的眼眸，从暗处看似乎闪着幽幽的绿光。她松了一口气，伏地魔不可能现在就分裂了灵魂，大概是光线的原因吧。

“我想，这是我的私人问题吧。”她挑了挑眉，故作轻松地回答，掐向掌心的指甲却暴露了她真实的情绪。

“所以呢？”他的嘴角勾起了一丝浅浅的笑，一副若无其事的样子。

挑衅。

绝对是挑衅！

“所以——”赫敏无视了他的轻视，几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“与你无关，里德尔。”

“告诉我。”里德尔眯起眼睛，上前一步，狠狠地抓住了她的没有插在口袋里的左手手腕，几乎是咬牙切齿地问道，“为什么？”

好痛！赫敏条件反射地一抖，却被紧紧地钳住了。几乎就要叫出声来，但是她很成功地忍住了。没由来的，赫敏想起了她的朋友。如果是哈利，就肯定会善解人意地不再追问；即使是罗恩那个不懂得安慰人的笨蛋，也不会像这样的。

莫名其妙的怒气涌上了她的心头，梅林在上，她的脑子一定是坏了才去把汤姆·里德尔去和哈利罗恩比的。她居然指望未来的伏地魔会体谅别人，尤其是像她这样的泥巴种的心情？！

她绝对是被那些该死的香水百合骗了。里德尔这么做当然只是为了摆脱嫌疑，他又怎么会知道，自己对谁是凶手这件事早就了然于胸呢？

“告诉我。”他将命令重复了一遍，抓得更紧了。

疯了，真是疯了！“该死的，你无权过问。”赫敏用力甩开了紧紧钳住她的手，对里德尔怒目相视，“你以为你是谁？”

她在对伏地魔发火，赫敏绝望地想道。她大概是真的疯了。抿了抿嘴唇，她握紧了口袋里的魔杖。如果里德尔再次抓住她的手腕冲她大吼，或者直接对她施咒，她都毫不惊奇。

可是他却奇迹般地没有反驳，完美的空白表情没有出现一丝裂痕。里德尔只是淡淡地望着她，似乎对她的反应了如指掌。

犹豫了一下，赫敏继续说道：“你没有权利这样对我说话。汤姆·里德尔，我早就告诉过你了，我几乎了解你的一切。斯莱特林的继承人、密室、差点把梅朵和我害死的蛇怪什么的，我可是都知道的。”说这话的同时，她将口袋里的魔杖攒得紧紧，做好了战斗的姿态。她可不会傻到以为伏地魔会放过知道了这么多的她。其实，赫敏真的不介意被施一个“一忘皆空”。可是，她有太多太多的事情不能忘记啊。

“你果然知道。”里德尔的眼里没有她所以为的惊讶，只有了然，“不要摆出一副蓄势待发的样子，那很愚蠢。如果我想对你施遗忘咒，早在你倒在盥洗室地砖的那一刻就可以那么做了。而且，尽管你的灵敏度的确值得一提，在魔咒方面我可就不想奉陪了。”

“但你依然对梅朵施了遗忘咒。”她握住魔杖的手放松了一些。

“我们依然需要给小女生留有一点美好的幻想，不是吗？”他假笑着说，“可不能让她对这个世界充满了绝望啊。”

“绝望，嗯哼？”她冷笑，“所以我就应该对这个世界绝望吗？”

“我想我们都心知肚明。”他收起了假笑，“你早就知道了，不是吗？我的一切。那么，作为当事人，我又没有权利知道，知道凶手是我的你会怎么做呢？”

“我可不敢告诉迪佩特校长，让他来开除你，虽然你的确早就该被开除了。你想怎么做我有能力阻拦吗？”赫敏冷冷地说，“但是，只要我还活着，你就休想污蔑任何一个无辜的人！”既然平行世界的历史已经与原先的世界不一样了，她就无法回头。那么，她绝不会让海格再被赶出霍格沃茨！

“我不会这么做的。”里德尔轻笑一声，听上去却像是在叹息，“我已经对校方承认了，啧啧，暂且可以称为大部分的事实吧。你也可以理解为，自首，这是你们的说法。虽然这个说法真的令我很不甘心呐。”

“自首。”她茫然地重复着。

自首。

自首？！！！！

赫敏难以置信地等着眼前的人，他似乎被她目瞪口呆的样子逗乐了，伸出手抚弄着她凌乱的卷发。她几乎是无意识地拍掉了那只似乎在为一只受惊的猫理毛的手。汤姆·里德尔，自首？原来她真的疯了。

“你自，自首了？”她轻轻地说，仿佛在询问，又仿佛在说服自己。

他点点头。

赫敏用力地揉了揉太阳穴，腿一软坐在了地上，沙沙的挤压树叶的声音让她更加困惑了。她虚弱地自言自语：“是我疯了，还是你被施了夺魂咒？或者，两者皆有之？”

“当然，我不会像个白痴一样把斯莱特林的继承人，密室，蛇怪等等都告诉他们。”里德尔给袍子试了一个“防潮防湿”，也坐了下来：“我只是说，我从禁林里抓到了一只奇怪的魔法生物，擅自把它带进了霍格沃茨想要研究。”

“这种鲁莽的举动听上去真不像是你会做的事情。”赫敏皱了皱眉，“校董们居然信了。”

“这样一来，学校就不会关闭了。邓布利多无话可说，我也不会被开除。只是，真抱歉让你失望了。”里德尔挑了挑眉，“不过，只是在没有人员死亡的前提下。拥有格兰芬多灵魂的拉文克劳小英雄。”

“你这个不折不扣的混蛋，你怎么敢？居然说得如此轻描淡写。”赫敏气得几乎一跃而起，“丧心病狂的家伙，我们差一点就死了！死了！！！当然了，两个泥巴种的贱命你又怎么会在乎呢。”她讽刺的语调越扬越高，最后简直只有蝙蝠能听见了。

“不是你们差点死了，只是‘她’差一点就死了。”他似乎没有听见赫敏飙出的高音，开玩笑似的问，“你似乎有预知未来的能力？然后扭转了历史？”他虚虚地鼓了鼓掌。

“是又如何？”赫敏双臂抱胸，掩饰砰砰直跳的心脏，绝对不能让他知道自己已经猜得和真相八九不离十了！她巧妙地转移话题，“我很遗憾地通知你，里德尔先生，即使你不会被开除，你的级长位置也一定是不保了。”

他看似不经意地抚上胸前的级长徽章。

赫敏突然感到叹息，她以前从来不知道、也没有想过，汤姆·里德尔头上的光环需要付出多少努力才能得到。现在，她认识了一个游离在邓布利多的记忆和描述之外的少年伏地魔，勤奋到废寝忘食。

可这些都只是他愿意展现给人们的小部分真实，和大部分虚假罢了。

就像橱窗里的那些奖杯上刻得“汤姆·里德尔”。只有梅林才知道，当她在一年级时刚看到这位五十年前的学长的名字时，有一种敬佩之情油然而生。她曾敬佩他！这绝对是她不愿回首的笑话。

她也曾像五十年前许许多多的人那样被骗了。

“我承认，我很在乎。”里德尔突然说，把赫敏从联想中拉回了现实，“但是这不会影响我在全校老师还有同学心中的地位——包括邓布利多，他依然会提防我。”他势在必得地轻笑一声，“他们只会看到一个学习到走火入魔的优秀学生，为自己犯下的错误后悔莫及。那些该死的同情心，有时也是可以被利用的。”

“卑鄙。”赫敏不满地嘀咕着。不过，她毕竟不能指望太多。伏地魔，尽管是平行世界版的，居然去自首，即使不是那么诚恳，她已经很吃惊了。

“虽然在表面上失去了权利，但是实则不然。”他补充道，“而且放弃一些额外的职务也不是没有好处。我还有更重要的事情要做。”

魂器！这个词如一道闪电般在她的脑海中划过，赫敏开始止不住地颤抖。在原先的历史，伏地魔在六年级时就开始努力地寻找制作魂器的方法。如果现在他能成功分裂灵魂，那么，这个世界离屠杀就不远了。在她未到达前，两个平行的宇宙的历史一模一样。如今她的到来改变了一部分历史，但谁说其他的历史不会重演呢？

她到底该怎么做？她痛苦地闭上了眼。

她站在一座大桥上，铁轨在她的脚下……  
火车全速前进而来，有许多人被绑在铁轨上……  
她的身旁有一个陌生人，他在桥上不小心滑了一跤，眼看就要摔下桥去……  
他若是摔了下去就可以停下火车。

她却始终无法眼睁睁的看着那人从桥上落向飞驰而来的火车。

可是铁轨上绑着的，都是她最爱的亲人和朋友啊！

她到底该怎么做？

该怎么做？

“比如，调查你的秘密。”里德尔在她耳边说道，温热的气息喷在她的脖颈上，她却感到无尽的寒冷，“这不是很有趣吗，格兰杰？”

不是魂器？

“‘超越光速可以回到过去，年龄变小；无限接近光速可以使物体身边的时空扭曲，生长速度变慢，做单程的时间旅行。’”过了好久，赫敏才意识到，不知何时里德尔已拿走了她的书念了起来。

她用大力神般的努力才控制住自己，不让自己扑过去把书抢回来，那样做只会引起不必要的怀疑。

“你似乎对这些谬论很感兴趣？”他嘲笑道，把书放回了地上。

谬论？赫敏几乎要冷笑，如果要证实第一条，他的面前就有一个活生生的例子。而她现在正努力研究第二条，如果找到了可行的办法，她就可以回到原先的世界了。

“不过，生长速度变慢……”里德尔似乎找到了他感兴趣的语句。

他还是想要永生。赫敏在心中叹了口气，现在听起来她都觉得很幼稚，怎么会有人有这种不切实际的追求呢？就算真的可以永生，她也绝不要，一切事物都是有期限的。除了爱，那是永恒的，可是伏地魔却恰恰缺少爱，这何尝不是一种讽刺？

“那只是相对与客观。”她不客气地打断了某人的思考，“在主观上，物体并没有感到时间的流逝变得缓慢。”她有加重了语气，“永生是不可能做到的。即使做到，我也不觉得有什么意义。”

“你怎么知道我想要什么？”里德尔面无表情地看着她。

“是呀，你想要什么呢？”赫敏轻笑一声，重复道，“永恒的生命？至高无上的权利？还是无人能比的强大力量？”

“如果我说，”他迟疑了一下，接着说道，“我都想要呢？”

“那你就太贪心了。”赫敏微笑。

“格兰杰，那你想要什么呢？”里德尔的瞳孔猛然收缩，他似乎不甘心地问，语气冰冷。

赫敏愣住了，她想要什么呢？意外地来到这个世界前，她想要取得在时间方面研究的成就，她想要成为科研所最年轻的正式工作人员，她想要……

而这一切在现在的她看来，都是那么的无关紧要。

“从前，我想要荣誉，想要成就，想要地位，想要智慧，想要证明自己……我想要的太多太多，忽视了身边很多的美好。”没有迟疑地，她缓缓地开口了，里德尔的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，不过很快就消失得无影无踪。她接着说道，“而现在，我只想和我的家人还有朋友在一起。”

里德尔的脸上没有她所预期的不屑与嘲笑，而是看不出情绪的一片空白。

“但是，太难了。”她叹了一口气，接着说道，“只有失去了才懂得珍惜。我们都知道，可是真正做到的又有几个呢？所以，我们要珍惜所拥有的东西。”

里德尔板着脸站了起来，一言不发地离开了。

已经对这种泛泛而谈的说教感到厌烦了吗？赫敏无奈地看着他。真是可惜呢，向来喜欢说教的她并不是个善于捕捉人内心的教育专家。自以为是的她，最喜欢对别人灌输这种大道理，哈利和罗恩早就因此苦不堪言。

所以，今天她对里德尔说的这一大堆话，他大概是不会放在心上的吧？

只是，这些都是她内心中，最最真实的想法。

汤姆快步走着，最后小跑了起来，想要甩掉那些莫名其妙混乱得一塌糊涂的思绪。湿冷的空气打在他的脸上，他微微眯起了眼睛。背后的那道目光始终注视着自己。

一股突如其来的愤怒使他止住了脚步。

为什么？为什么他要如此丢人地落荒而逃？仅仅是因为格兰杰的一句话。

他张开手掌，白皙的手心和往常一样冰冷，虚空一握，除了在指缝间流逝的空气，什么也没能把握住。

我们要珍惜所拥有的东西。

可是，如果他什么都没有呢？


	7. Chapter 7

◆ Part 7 ◆

1944年5月17日

◇  
“如果就这样被校方开除了的话你真的不在乎吗，格兰杰小姐？”

“为什么要在乎呢？”

“如果你参加N.E.W.T.s考试，绝对可以拿到12个‘O’。如此优秀的学生，若是拿到了资格证书，今后的前途无限。”邓布利多湛蓝的眼睛从半月形眼镜上方紧紧地盯着赫敏，“不过，我们都知道，以你的水平，根本就不用再上这里的一堂课。那你为什么要费尽心机进入霍格沃茨呢？就算在学校里已经学不到任何有用的东西？”

“感谢夸奖。真不愧是邓布利多教授，其实您早就发现了吧，我伪造的在德国上学的资料？”赫敏捏了捏校服的裙摆，“的确，我中途转入霍格沃兹的原因，并不是像申请书上写的那样，‘为了得到更为良好的教育’。”

“是为了汤姆·里德尔吗？”邓布利多直直地盯着她，继续问。

“只是一部分。”其他的，可以说是为了她自己。

“你在试图解决一些很难的问题……你知道，有些事情，有了别人的帮助会比一个人做更容易。”邓布利多鼓励地望着赫敏。

“不，这件事情我只能一个人做。”而且，她也没办法说出来啊。暂且不谈邓布利多教授会不会相信她来自平行宇宙，时间旅行这种事若是告诉了别人，历史就彻底被改变了。

历史的车轮偏离了原来的轨迹，毫不留情地碾向原本无辜的人们……赫敏握紧了拳头，连掌心被指甲掐出血来都没有发现。这种事，她决不允许再次发生！

“是受到了什么人的威胁吗？”邓布利多敏锐地捕捉到了她的小动作。

赫敏摇了摇头。来自时间魔力的压迫，远远比那更可怕。

“说起来，汤姆似乎和你在去年万圣节受袭击一事有关？”邓布利多一转话题。

“您也知道，以他的性格，绝不可能说出所有事实。可我们没有证据，再说了，也没造成什么实质性的伤害。没有人员伤亡真是谢天谢地。”赫敏摆出一副无奈的表情，硬是压下心头如被刀刃撕裂的痛楚，都是因为她，因为她把那个将从桥上摔下的人拉了上来，才会……

“抛开这些，单单是他竟然承认了那件事与他的关系，就已经令我震惊不已。如果我没有猜错的话，这多亏了你，格兰杰小姐。”邓布利多的镜片闪了闪。

“我？”赫敏愣住了，“为什么？”

邓布利多只是笑笑。汤姆自己也许还没有发现，但是他敏锐地捕捉到了他的疑惑，对于赫敏，对于他自己。他难以置信，但不得不承认，自己不用再担心汤姆会遗失人类的感情了。

“对了，您依然保持着对汤姆的监视吗？”赫敏突然问道。

邓布利多教授镜片后的眼里闪过意思不明的情绪。良久，他长长叹了口气，疲惫地说道，“我这么做，全是为了汤姆好啊。”

“我也一样啊，教授。”应答习惯性地脱口而出。这时，赫敏才意识到，她刚才似乎用了“监视”这个词？

什么时候，自己已经学会站在他的角度思考了呢？

理解汤姆·里德尔……从伏地魔的角度思考……赫敏不禁打了个寒颤。

“他依然执着于永生，而且已经找到了办法。”邓布利多揉了揉太阳穴，“一种邪恶的，非常邪恶的……”

赫敏抿紧了唇，也就是说，他还是在喜爱他的斯拉格霍恩教授那儿得到了制作魂器的办法吗？果然，他根本就没有把自己的话放在心上。也对，其实，在黑魔法防御术课上，里德尔就已经对她挑明了态度。

“在我离开学校后，您能一直照看他，尽量保证他不误入歧途吗？”校内的话，她还可以应对，可是在校外……可恶，她不该为了一时之快在黑魔法防御课上大打出手的！突然，赫敏被自己的想法惊住了，明明知道不会改变，她还是……果然，她还是不希望汤姆·里德尔变成伏地魔啊……

“即使汤姆不喜欢，我也会这么做的。”

“谢谢您。”赫敏真诚地说道。

“最后一个问题。”邓布利多绞起了手指，调皮地向她眨了眨眼睛，那一瞬间，赫敏几乎以为她回到了过去，“为什么，一直保持低调且隐忍的你会在黑魔法防御课上爆发，仅仅是因为一个斯莱特林的挑衅？如此不计后果地大打出手似乎不是你的作风啊。”

“你怎么知道那不是我的作风？”赫敏微微地笑了，以前她不知道有多少次和马尔福针锋相对呢，“而且，他不仅先一步攻击了我，还侮辱了我生命中最重要的人。仅仅是物理攻击罢了，没有用魔法攻击已经对他很客气了。再说，他不也还手了吗？”

邓布利多无奈地看着面前有些愤愤的赫敏。她的真实年龄，应该不止16岁吧？为什么如此孩子气呢？想到那个要在校医院至少躺上3个月的斯莱特林，他头疼地揉了揉额头。

如果是哈利或者罗恩，受到了这样的侮辱，早就一拳把他打翻在地了吧，赫敏想象着。所以，她也一样。即使如今被分进了拉文克劳，她在本质上，也依然是斯莱特林口中的“鲁莽”狮子。

即使是校董因为利益作出的不公平判决，即使是教师的失望，即使是学生们的提防与冷眼相对，也丝毫没有使她后悔。唯一令她迟疑的，是汤姆·里德尔比以前更加饶有兴趣的目光——她认得那种目光，认得那种曾在食死徒们脸上出现过的，如饥似渴的，仿佛猎人发现了有趣猎物般，使一般人惧怕，却会使满怀战斗欲望的嗜血者兴奋地颤抖的目光……

记忆又飘回了那节黑魔法防御课上……

◇  
1944年5月9日

……

教授被远处一个斯莱特林的女生拉住了，背对着赫敏，不知道在探讨些什么问题。可是从那个女生突然在教授看不见的角度向她勾起了一个大大的坏笑，而她的决斗对手忽然把她逼向了聚满斯莱特林的角落，开始肆无忌惮地发射一些极具伤害性的攻击性魔法。望着其他的斯莱特林一副看好戏的姿态，她唯一熟悉的黑发脑袋在人群中。虽然他没有站在最前面，但那双灰绿色的眼眸却格外的刺眼。

赫敏嘲讽地笑了。她看戏一般原地不动。

也许她已经疯了。

也罢，在经历了那么多之后，她早就疯了。

赫敏没有想到，残忍的刀刃往往会刺穿表面疼痛的伤口，加深心灵上的痛楚……

面无表情的赫敏不停地躲避那些恶意的攻击，向来擅长于此的她，此时却感到十分的疲惫和厌倦——无论是躯体，还是内心。

……

“泥巴种，这就是你的全部实力吗？”那个有所谓高贵姓氏的斯莱特林的男生，叫杰里米或者杰弗里的家伙不满地说道，“呸，除了躲避什么都不会。霹雳爆破——”

听到咒语后，赫敏微微瞪大了双眼。

这个人疯了吗？这几乎是黑魔法，会造成很严重的伤害。真是残酷。如果她不是二十岁的前凤凰社战斗人员赫敏·格兰杰，而只是一个二十世纪四十年代普普通通的一名女学生的话，她肯定就……

因为愣神险些被击中，一个敏捷的闪身，咒语击中了远处靠在墙上的一个拉文克劳学生。教室里顿时一片混乱。当教授愤怒地走过来时，斯莱特林的一个原本低着头站在一边一言不发的瘦小男生战战栗栗地承认了不属于他的“罪行”。

教授带着他和那个可怜的拉文克劳一起离开了课堂。所有的拉文克劳都跟了过去，她张了张嘴，最终什么都没有说。

赫敏明白了。这不仅仅是一场普通的欺负泥巴种的“好戏”，这完全就是针对她的，对她的试探。

她明明已经很低调了。而且，在斯莱特林中，谁会有如此大的威慑力？

聪明如她，不用想就知道了。

可是，她没有费力转头去望向在她脑海中一闪而过的眸子。

如同平地里一声惊雷，全身的毛孔都被冷汗占据，裂痛、刺痛、剐痛……能够想象或者无法想象的痛感千千万万混杂合一，撕咬她肉体里的每一寸筋肉，刺激身体里的每一个神经元。她想要嘶吼，想要咆哮，想要用杀戮和鲜血平缓这无法摆脱的剧痛。

每个人都有阴暗面，只是显露出来的多少不一样。那种丑陋的，黑暗的，一直以来都被压抑的想法……

赫敏觉得，在这一秒，隐藏在她内心深处的恶魔冲出了躯壳。

“斯莱特林可真是‘团结’啊。”赫敏看着这一切，扯扯嘴角，露出一个从来都没有在她的脸上呈现过的，不属于“她”的笑容，那份笑意并没有到达她的眼底。她知道如今的自己看起来一定很丑陋，因为在场的人几乎都愣了一下。

如果哈利和罗恩看到了现在的自己，会怎样呢？如此丑陋，如此阴暗，简直就像……

尽管思绪神游在外，身体还是在下一秒下意识地做出了反应。这时，赫敏才发现刚才她躲过了一个真真切切的黑魔法，来到了斯莱特林之间。

“不愧是泥巴种，只会躲在别人身后，像刚才那样用别人的躯体来抵挡攻击。”明知那只是逼她出手的话，赫敏却想到了那些在战争中死去的人，为了保护他人而死去……

“踩踏在他人尸体上的你们，就像在火中逃生的蚂蚁。蜷成一团，翻滚在茫茫火海中，最外层的蚂蚁被烧焦，只为保护里面的……”

牺牲应该被牺牲的，保护应该被保护的。这就是战争的残酷。

一张张无神的面孔随着残酷地话语在眼前呈现出来……

她绝望地瞪大了眼。

……

“真是‘高尚’啊。”一个尖利的女声。

“除你武器——”回过神来，她发现自己的魔杖飞到了对方手上。

“啧啧，连魔杖都不要了吗？”他嘲笑道。

战争中，魔杖就是巫师的生命。可在伏地魔追杀哈利和他的父母时，他们都没有拿着魔杖……

“还给我。”赫敏冷冷地开口了，出自自己口中阴沉的陌生女声使她的耳膜一震。

“也对，你又不是巫师，有什么资格拥有魔杖？所以，我没收了哦。”杰里米，或杰弗里轻笑一声，随手一扔。魔杖滚出了几米远，最后落在了角落里。

“像你这种弱得使人厌恶的东西，只有被高贵的纯血狠狠踩在脚下的资格。”

多久没有听过这样的侮辱了？自从战争结束后，再也没有人敢明目张胆地表达这种歧视了。

“经历过德国的战争的你一定深有感触吧，作为一只弱小的蝼蚁，只能眼睁睁任人摆布……”

她就像一部自动的机器，麻木地躲避那些来自四面八方的攻击，大脑一片空白。

“都是贱货，就像你那肮脏的祖母母亲一样……除了令人作呕的血液，什么都没有在世界上留下！”

她停下了。一道伤害咒擦过她的脸颊，留下一道深深的伤口，不用举起手去触碰，她就知道那里一定血流不止。奇怪，为什么不痛呢？

什么都没有在世界上留下……

这个世界上不会有赫敏·格兰杰了。

因为，她的祖母已经不在了。

没有遵循历史的轨迹，如同另一个世界一般，在幼小的她面前因为自然衰老而去世，而是死于纳粹惨无人道的枪法下——在她改变桃金娘命运的那一刻。

而她，造成这一切的罪魁祸首，几个月后在报纸上的受害者名单中得知了这个消息。夹杂在一堆密密麻麻黑字中的熟悉名字，代表着她此时年轻祖母的离去。

也代表着她本人在这个世界上的消逝。

她站在一座大桥上，铁轨在她的脚下……  
火车全速前进而来，有许多人被绑在铁轨上……  
她的身旁有一个陌生人，他在桥上不小心滑了一跤，眼看就要摔下桥去……  
他若是摔了下去就可以停下火车。

她救下了那个无辜的陌生人，却杀死了自己最爱的亲人。

都是因为她，都是因为她！

她是杀人凶手。

她杀死了自己的祖母！！！

赫敏终于面朝下摔倒在地，牙齿不小心撞到了舌头，一股腥咸的金属味在她的口腔里扩散开来。为什么不痛呢？

“都是肮脏的婊子！”对方狠狠地踢了踢她，啐道。

紧紧地握住拳头，她面无表情地爬了起来。

她想到了夹在耳朵后的那只钢笔。

不，还不到时候。

更何况，为了这种对手，不值得。

但是格兰芬多的性格使她不想再打不还手了。

20岁vs16岁算什么？1981年的万圣节，伏地魔可没有因为哈利只是一个婴儿就放过了他。他有犹豫过吗？哪怕是一秒钟的犹豫都没有！他依然对哈利念出了索命咒。

愤怒到极点的赫敏突然意识到，刚才她居然拿自己和伏地魔比较。

在心中叹了口气，赫敏有些疑惑。她这是怎么了？难道，她能指望伏地魔放过哈利这个变数吗？不，不能。就像她不能指望汤姆·里德尔可以容忍自己一而再再而三地干扰他“伟大”的计划一样。

她想起了在凤凰社里疯眼汉的魔鬼训练。她仿佛回到了那一年，十七岁的暑假——

炙热的空气里夹杂着汗水的咸味和血的腥气，比起遍布全身的那些微不足道的擦伤，炎热环境中的烦躁更令每个人头疼。

她和其他年轻的凤凰社成员一起倒在地上气喘吁吁，魔杖因为那天训练的目的而被没收了。疯眼汉特有的暴躁嘶哑的声音开始在耳边回响。

“如果你们在战斗中被夺去了魔杖——也只有蠢到极致的蠢货才会在战斗中被人夺走魔杖——”

“原来如此——”

“你是在把我们培养成‘蠢到极致的蠢货’吗？”

“啊，真是没想到——”

“连疯眼汉你也可以——”

“如此富有——”

“幽默感。”

“看来——”

“我们还真是需要——”

“好好地——”

“提高啊！！！”×2

“够了，你！弗雷德！！！还有，你！乔治！！！无论谁是谁！你们给我听好了，再高明的巫师也会有失手的时候，这时，我们就要像麻瓜一样，给那些自以为是的纯血统白痴一些教训。当然，是在一对一的情况下……”

……

那是一段痛苦的时光，因为不合格的老师疯眼汉以及不合格的学生双胞胎的组合着实令人吃不消。可如今回想起来，那真是一段美好的日子。她有没有好好珍惜？有没有？

疯眼汉不在了。

弗雷德不在了。

乔治失去了一只耳朵。

那些话因为记忆的久远而模糊不清，可是那些攻击要点仿佛被施了魔法，变成了一个个清晰的文字，呈现在赫敏的眼前，历历在目。

她的心中只剩下一片被雪覆盖般的冰冷。

在爆发的瞬间，她忽视了那双灰绿的眼眸。

首先，一脚踢飞对手的魔杖，使其手无寸铁——

“她们就是……啊！”她的对手显然还想再重复一遍那污秽不堪的话语，然后在手中的魔杖被她突然一个箭步冲上前去踹飞后消音了。

其次，干扰对手的视线转移其注意力——

右手轻轻一挥，那个不知好歹的斯莱特林面前出现一片纷纷扬扬的鹅毛大雪。无声无杖的降雪咒，本来只是学生时代为了无杖魔法作的初级练习咒语，在战争时期花哨而无效，没想到居然会有用到它的一天。不经意间，她用余光瞄到那双灰绿色的眼眸里闪过一丝惊讶。

如果此时的赫敏像往常一般冷静，她就可以从而想那个雪夜，想起那间酒吧，想起那杯热可可，想起那片雪花，想起那句“圣诞快乐”……

可惜，此时的她心中只剩下了一片冷漠，冰凉如雪。

“见鬼！”对手用手挥去了面前的雪花，想要直接物理攻击，也就是徒手打架。他一拳向她冲来。

接着，阻挡他的盲目出手，一拳击中他的左颊，让他分不清方向——

赫敏牢牢抓住了面前放大的拳头，一拳向他的左脸挥去。力的作用是相互的，可是她却丝毫没有感受到那个反作用力，跟十三岁那年向马尔福脸上击去时感觉不一样。

当她的拳头撞上具有温度的脸颊时，她的大脑里一片空白。手指的关节因为剧烈的撞击猛地将所有的触觉击中到了一个点上。不一样，和打马尔福完全不一样，她皱了皱眉。感受不到痛，一点也没有。

周围似乎有人想阻拦，可是硬生生地停下了。

又是他的指示吗？

为什么想看她真正的实力？如果仅仅是迫不及待地想和她打一场，满足一下心中扭曲的战斗欲和践踏所谓泥巴种的快感，她倒是愿意奉陪。只可惜，他不是单纯的一个变态，一个疯子，而是目前仍然冷静的少年伏地魔。

赫敏冷笑一声，那就把她从疯眼汉那儿学到格斗术展示一下吧。

“该死的！”对手发疯似的又是一拳打来。

迷糊中，他会企图野蛮地攻击，用肘挡，同时给予他身体猛击——

拳头变得麻木，可是不痛。

再左挡，攻击他的下颚——

对手被击倒在地，她看了看自己的手，指关节有些泛青。

感觉不到痛。

然后，狠狠掰断他的手臂，让他骨折，打断他右边的肋骨——

最后，创伤他的太阳神经丛，完全扭曲他的下颌，一脚踢他的横膈膜。

赫敏若无其事地用手抚了抚袍子上的褶皱，走到墙角捡起了自己的魔杖。

结论：头昏眼花，颌骨骨折，断肋骨三根，裂掉四根，横膈膜出血。

身体复原：6星期

心理复原：6个月。

侮辱他人能力，瓦解。

“我不需要魔杖就可以把你打倒在地。”顿了一下后，赫敏继续说道，“无论对手的实力如何，不要侮辱她的亲人，这是我对你的忠告。”

接着，她头也不回地离开了教室，就像她十二岁那年骄傲地离开占卜教室一样，看也不看地上被她打倒的躯体，和那双看不出表情的眼眸。

在离开前，她的脚步停了一下：“还有——

“她们不是。”

在出教室的那一瞬间，赫敏有些眩晕。她茫然地看到，霍格沃兹的走廊上被窗外的夕阳染成了一片金色。

“呵。”她抬起手，扶上了自己的胸口，手背和青肿的指关节已经发麻了，轻微地战栗着。明明已经不应该再有那种感觉，那种感觉，早就应该被深深的愤怒和恨意所埋没了啊。那么，为什么，为什么她的心这么痛呢？


	8. Chapter 8

◆ Part 8 ◆

1944年8月14日

◇  
当他漫步于一条小溪发源处的草地上，那高空的太阳，终于在一个凄苦的寒天之后、暮夕之前，突于天际骤放澄明。这时只间远方天际下的衰草残茎，山边的树林顿时浸在一片柔美而耀眼的绚丽之中。

他停下了脚步，身影长长地伸向远方，仿佛是那缕斜晖中仅有的点点微尘。

当——当——

天边突然传来清晰的教堂礼钟声响，远远地传到这里来。耳边传来教堂礼拜的钟响，以及非常非常小声的祈祷声，一种他非常熟悉的音色。祷词唱得非常好听，汤姆听得出来，那种干净柔软的语调，温柔似水，是赫敏的声音。

汤姆愣住了。那声音，他已经有三个月没有听到过。

明明是自己做出的决定，明明是自己用手段变相逼她，明明是自己看着她离开学校……可是为什么一种类似“怀念”的情感涌上了心头？不够，仅仅这么做显然还不够。灰绿的眼眸更加深邃，汤姆握紧了衣袖里的魔杖。如果格兰杰能对他产生如此之大的影响，却没有被他所用，那就是一个变数，应该尽早除掉。

如果能杀死这个女人……汤姆垂下了眼帘，

他走了过去。

汤姆抬起头，望向这间教堂。

倾斜的屋顶，两层楼高的教堂。很古老的样子，教堂似乎经历过不止一次的整修。放置神像神坛边的墙壁被加高，但是后面放置长条椅的位置的墙壁却没有办法加高——大概是没钱吧——所以教堂显得倾斜，而且更加破烂。

造成这一切的神像并没有很漂亮很贵重，那只是一个普通的石灰雕像，而且因为过于年久，神像的左脸剥落了平坦的石灰，露出凹凸不平的内部，像是被毁了容。

只有那一双眼，神像的眼，微微俯瞰，硬质的石料雕刻，显出慈悲。

汤姆听着赫敏温柔的祈祷声，耳边伴着一阵有节奏的礼钟奏响。古老低沉的声音，响奏千年，万民赞颂，那必有道理。

这圣洁与他即将要做的事情相比，简直是一种莫大的讽刺。他冷冷地哼了一声，隐去了自己的气息。他不是虔诚的信徒，他不信神，他唯一的信仰，只有他自己。

一个单薄的背影，赫敏站在在神像前，低着头喃喃地念着什么。浓密的棕色卷发遮住了她的脸，隐去了她此时的神情。格兰杰褪去了霍格沃兹的校袍，穿着一条白色的长裙，裙摆自然地垂下，勾勒出她小腿上匀称的肌肉曲线，再往下露出纤细的脚踝。

按理说，此时为自己施了完美幻身咒的汤姆·里德尔应该根据眼前的种种分析出格兰杰经受的训练；寻找这愚蠢的沉浸在祈祷中的教徒浑身上下的漏洞；嘲笑她此刻的祈祷决定命运的神绝对没有听见——因为他用魔杖指在她的身后，无论她曾经多么强大，此时此刻，在他眼里她的生命是那么弱小和不堪一击，就像一只蝼蚁。这一刻，赫敏·格兰杰的命运把握在他汤姆·里德尔的手中；这一刻，他就是她的神。

可是汤姆却禁不住再靠近了一些，还尽量小心翼翼地放慢了脚步，即使他对自己的幻身咒很有信心。他仔细去打量着眼前的女子，似乎她一脱下校服，她给人的感觉就再也不像个学生，倒像是回到了去年圣诞夜他第一次见到她时的那个酒吧。

那种只属于成熟女性的气质如同尖锐的针芒一般显现出来，而不是埋没在一群幼稚的学生之中。

她消瘦了许多，脸色也更加苍白了，嘴唇不再红润，而是有些淡淡的泛白，像是连续几个月没有睡觉。赫敏突然抬起了头，汤姆终于看清了她的神情，他为之一怔。大大的黑眼圈被浓妆掩盖，奇怪的从未见过的妆容，仿佛用烟熏上去的一般，但是很漂亮。可惜，再漂亮的妆容也掩盖不了女子眼中深深的悔恨、疲惫和绝望。

汤姆觉得全身的血管为之一收缩，他感到一阵冲动，他甚至想像个鲁莽的格兰芬多那样狠狠地去摇晃眼前脆弱的女子。他想说，这不是赫敏，你是个冒牌货！赫敏·格兰杰的深棕色眼眸永远是明亮有神的，而不是如此黯淡；赫敏·格兰杰是个永远精力充沛噪鸦般的女人，而不是如此无力柔弱；赫敏·格兰杰永远是个顽固的对手，面对威胁，她会不屈服地咬紧下唇，让人想彻底摧毁她眼里的那份坚强，她绝不会露出这种恶心的神情！

那一瞬间，汤姆是真的想杀了她，没有丝毫犹豫地。那一瞬间，他的想法无关计划，无关荣耀，无关嗜血，只是单纯地想杀一个人。那一瞬间，他的眼里没有赫敏·格兰杰，没有泥巴种，没有看破他的敌人，没有挡路的阻碍，只有一个他看不顺眼的女人。

但是他终究是忍住了，他无法容忍目的偏离了计划的举动，即使结果是相同的。

然后，他又看了一眼女子，这一次，赫敏·格兰杰又回来了。女子的脸上再次浮现出坚韧，这份坚韧不似其他人的那种难看的勉强，而是真真切切的坚定，似乎下定了什么决心一般。刚才的那些深刻的负面情绪彻底从她的眼睛里消失了，仿佛从未存在过。他忽然有些举棋不定，赫敏·格兰杰，到底哪一个才是真实的你？

赫敏眼中的坚定像是一颗美丽的宝石，那是在经历过狂风暴雨之后才会出现的美好。汤姆第一次开始怀疑格兰杰的真实年龄。虽然她看起来只有十五六岁，但是，谁知道呢？巫师无所不能，哪怕是低微的麻种巫师。

他突然开始迷惑，这个女孩，或者女人到底给予了他多少真实。奇怪的是，当这个念头一闪而过时，他的感觉不是被欺骗愤怒，而是有趣，还夹杂了几分期待。

他为自己的感觉找到了一个合适的理由。格兰杰的不一般无非是她身上数不清的可疑之处，这些秘密仿佛层层薄纱，遮住她使人看不真切。他想要挖掘出真实的她，看一眼，然后厌倦。从此以后，赫敏·格兰杰就是赫敏·格兰杰，许许多多泥巴种中的一个。玩具要玩腻了再丢掉才会不带一丝留恋。

总结过后，汤姆十分地满意，他还有更重要的事情要做。悄悄地在赫敏身上下了一个追踪咒后，他便幻影移行离开了教堂。

只是，汤姆没有想到的是，之后赫敏先找上了他，

◇  
神像无言地，庄严慈悲地看着她。

或者那种庄严慈悲，也只是她自我安慰的假象吧。

但是那有什么关系呢？至少，她终于下定了决心。无论结局如何，她都要奋力一搏。只有这样，她才不会愧对所有的人。

赫敏在胸前轻划十字，对着虚空的神像，喃喃地唤道——“阿门。”

阿门……

诚如所愿……

她举起魔杖，念道：“给我指路！”


	9. Chapter 9

◆ Part 9 ◆

1945年12月24日

◇  
圣诞夜总是很冷清。

霍格莫德大街空荡荡的，只有一家不起眼的小酒吧还亮着灯。

赫敏用两根布条将宽大碍事的袖子系在肩上，露出圆润的胳膊。她哼着自己青少年时期最爱的前卫歌曲——好吧，虽然对于后来出生的青少年们已经是老歌了。她尽情沉浸在20世纪80年代到90年代的流行歌中，欢快地扭着跨部，快速地转动着玻璃杯擦着上面早已不存在的污迹。

在她的脖子上，一条金色的表链在酒吧昏暗的灯光下若隐若现。那上面挂着的是一个和1993年麦格教授给年轻的自己几乎毫无差别的时间转换器，扭曲时间的最大限度为24小时。虽然这只是一个失败品，但是，很好用。至少，她再也不用担心缺乏睡眠和没有时间赚钱的问题了。

“It don't matter if you're black or white！”她终于放下了那个灰尘数量可以通过下个世纪空气污染指数检测的杯子,拿起了另一个,“All right.It's black, it's white.It's tough for you to be bad...”

“蜜恩。”赫敏如今的同事，刚从霍格沃兹毕业在酒吧打工的年轻女生丽萃开口了。  
“怎么了？”赫敏眯着眼睛扭了扭腰。  
“我知道你是一个很前卫的新时代新女性，对于我们这一套淑女的法则不屑一顾。不不不，简直是嗤之以鼻。”丽萃一口气说了一大串话，然后猛地停顿，“但是——”  
赫敏依然旁若无人地哼着歌，扬了扬眉示意丽莎继续说下去。  
“请你停止哼那奇怪的歌，并停止挑你那奇怪的舞蹈吧！”丽萃把手往桌上重重一拍，震得台子上的酒瓶和玻璃杯当当响，“来段Jazz？或意大利歌剧！来段探戈？或芭蕾舞！都比你继续做这种不雅动作要好得多得多得多！”  
“不雅动作？你侮辱了伟大的‘太空步’！”赫敏作出一副“你伤透我心”的样子，“而且，难道你不觉得这首歌的歌词很有建设性吗？”

“我怎么听得清你唱的是什么，管它是‘太空步’还是‘月球步’，我真的看不下去了！”丽萃夸张地像家养小精灵一样假装往桌上撞。

“好吧，可我认为一个大吼大叫的女人没资格批评我。”赫敏泰然自若，“顺便说一句，你左边的耳钉歪了。”

“咳，谁管它。”丽萃随意地碰了碰左耳垂上的银色小方块，继续抱怨道，“你的自创舞步真的很奇怪，男人要是看到了准被你吓死。”

“几十年后你就不会这么说了，这将是流行趋势。舞蹈的新纪元马上就要来临了！华尔兹是什么？是教条的老古董 ！”赫敏自信地笑笑，露出洁白的牙齿，故意作出一副狂妄的样子，“而且这并不是我自创的舞步。”这属于“舞王”迈克尔·杰克逊，她在心里加了一句，顺便对自己少年时的偶像致敬。

“‘将会是？’”丽萃像当年卢娜赶骚扰虻一样挥了挥手，“呵，你听上去就像我们可笑的占卜学教授！”

赫敏无所谓地耸耸肩。

“不说这些了……”丽萃打了个大大的哈欠，“为什么你今天这么高兴？明明是平安夜，明明不会有什么客人，为什么还要让我们工作，还不加薪！”她趴在台子上不满地嘟囔着。

“我当然高兴，今天可是我来到这儿的三周年纪念日啊。”赫敏微笑着，而且，回到原来时空的方法也有头绪了。几个月前，她在阿尼亚森林的众多黑魔法禁术中找到了制造扭曲时空魔法阵的方法。过不了多久，只要证实了其安全性，她就可以和这个平行的时空说再见了——一切都只是时间问题。

捋了捋头发，她接着说：“你也知道，我不得不待在这儿，我无家可归。可是，为什么你宁愿在这儿抱怨也不回家呢？”

“那个吵闹的地方不是家。”丽萃夸张地摇了摇头，“多在那个无人懂我的地方待上一秒我都会神经衰弱。爸爸妈妈永远只会关心那个对他们言听计从的讨厌妹妹。”

“嗯哼？这种想法未免不够成熟哦。”也许是赫敏的心情好，也许是这三年的经历使她不再自负，会天真地认为自己的几句不疼不痒的劝导就可以改变他人的决定。她没有像以前对哈利或罗恩一样念念叨叨，只是低着头不置可否地评论了一句。

因此，一向敏感的赫敏错过了丽萃眼底深深的嘲讽——不知是对她，还是对自己。

“嘛，不提这些扫兴的了。”丽萃突然来了兴致，“反正今天晚上是不会有客人了。别人都在吃大餐，我们也要庆祝一下，不醉不休！”

她飞快地用伏特加打底调了一杯鸡尾酒，正准备调第二杯时，赫敏阻止了她。

“嘿，别扫我的兴！”丽萃不满地瞪了她一眼，“什么都别担心。第一，我请你。第二，明早我向老板解释。”

“没什么，只是我实在不想喝酒罢了。”赫敏苦笑，三年的滴酒不沾使她渐渐遗忘了酒精的刺激，“我已经习惯时刻保持清醒的头脑了。”

丽萃愣了一下，歪歪头问道，“那一杯热可可？我知道你不会拒绝这个的。”

“你真是了解我。”赫敏回报以牙疼一般的假笑——就像个挑衅的斯莱特林，而下一秒，她又变成了看球赛时的格兰芬多，“OK~”

热可可很快就冲好了，赫敏小心翼翼地接过温热的杯子。一片白色的雾气中，浓厚的巧克力一下一下地安抚着她的味蕾，熟悉的味道使她的眼眶有点湿润。

她依然记得，三年前的圣诞夜，就是实验故障的那晚——也许，梅林就是为了惩罚她在平安夜不与家人团聚却在部里研究，而与她开了这个天大的玩笑吧——十九岁的她孤身一人来到了这个陌生的时空。就是这样一杯热可可燃起了她的斗志，将她从无边无际的绝望深渊中拉了出来。

巧克力很美味，热可可很快就少了一大半，她晃了晃杯子。

她依然记得，那一夜，天空是深灰色的。她独自一人走在清冷的大街上，漫天的鹅毛大雪沾湿了她单薄的工作服……

“咕嘟咕嘟……”小口小口的细品渐渐地变成了大口大口的吞咽。

她来到了霍格沃兹旁的小村庄。只有魔法界五十年未变，熟悉的酒吧，亲切的女招待，美味的热可可……她冰冷发抖的心有了面对未来的勇气，甚至打起精神捉弄了一个乔装打扮喝酒的少年。他如今已经成年了，应该可以正大光明地来上一打火焰威士忌了吧。

赫敏的嘴角挂上了一丝浅笑。曾几何时，她的朋友们也与那个少年一样，偷偷跑出来喝酒，结果被她一顿义正言辞自以为是地呵斥。

那少年的面容隐藏在兜帽下……赫敏无奈地扶了扶额，想不起来了。毕竟，这已经是很久远的事情了。

“哗啦——”，早已见底的杯子摔在了地上，碎成了一片片，耳边传来丽萃的惊呼。赫敏却无暇顾及这些了。“啪！”，她重重地向前倒去，世界陷入了一片黑暗。

◇  
丽萃扶起了不省人事的同事，美丽的脸隐藏在阴影里，看不清是什么表情。她拨弄了一下自己的银色耳钉。

“事情办得怎么样了，布莱克？”一个低沉的声音传来，美好得几乎让人瘫软。

然而，丽萃——全名伊丽莎白·布莱克却不为所动，她平静地汇报：“很顺利，Lord，她信任我，已经毫无防备地喝完了一整杯加了昏迷药水的巧克力。”

“很好，你的任务完成了。你可以离开了，我自己去接我们可爱的客人。”

听到这儿，布莱克的呼吸有瞬间的停顿：“玛丽娜呢？你没有把她怎么样吧。”

“放松，放松~”那边的人似乎被逗笑了，“你的哑炮妹妹已经回到了布莱克家，伏地魔从不食言。”

结束通话，布莱克揪住胸口，长长地吐出一口气瘫倒在了地上，很疲惫的样子。良久，她起身，神色复杂地望了趴在桌上昏迷不醒的女子一眼，仿佛在自言自语——

“你说你不喝酒，为了时刻保持清醒的头脑。又有谁的头脑比他更清醒呢？可是，格兰杰啊，要知道，世界上扰乱人类头脑的东西，可不止酒精一样。”

接着，她幻影移行离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 穿插其中的番外

【番外】布莱克家的长女

我的名字叫伊丽莎白·布莱克,是布莱克家族一个没什么话语权的分支的女儿。

在旁人眼里，我就是布莱克家的一位普普通通的贵族小姐。我的人生像是被规划好的，11岁上霍格沃兹被分入斯莱特林，行为举止符合淑女风范，学习成绩也达到了一名布莱克应有的水准，NEWTs考试得到了7个0，4个E，一个A，在毕业后几年，就要与门当户对的未婚夫,某个门当户对的纯血统贵族少爷结婚。

我自小对父母和其他长辈言听计从，从未有过什么叛逆的思想或行为。每当我低着头顺从地从姑妈阿姨们身边走过时，她们总会拿我当榜样说给堂表姐妹们听。这时，母亲总是谦虚地用折扇捂着嘴，满意地对我点点头。

要硬说我有什么特别的地方，那就只有一点——我不属于任何圈子，“斯莱特林”、“纯血统”和“贵族”这些词并没有让我有什么归属感。表面上，我在社交方面没有任何问题，但我其实是个独来独往的孤僻的人。不过这并无大碍，我不在乎，要是硬让我待在那些圈子大家都不愉快。

似乎，我生活中的一切都在预定的轨道上运行着，是那样的平静——平静得差点都骗过了我自己。

我说过，我叫伊丽莎白。这是我素未谋面的外婆的名字，很富有大家闺秀的风范。可我不喜欢它，从来都不喜欢。它太优雅也太生硬了，一点儿也不像我，真实的我。伊丽莎白有许多昵称，但是父母和其他的长辈只叫我伊丽莎白。而我也没有那种关系好到足以互相以昵称称呼的好友。不过在私下里，我更喜欢称自己为丽萃。

丽萃，是我很喜欢的一本麻瓜名著《傲慢与偏见》中女主角的昵称，她的大名也是伊丽莎白。我很喜欢她，有的时候，我觉得自己很像她；或者说，我希望成为她。伊丽莎白聪敏机智，有胆识，有远见，有很强的自尊心，并善于思考问题。就当时一个待在闺中的小姐来讲，这是难能可贵的。我唯一与丽萃的不同是，她敢于安排自己的人生，而我不。

是的，我根本不是什么听话的淑女，名媛中的模范。我一直都有一颗叛逆的心。

我依然记得，初入霍格沃兹时，分院帽提到了“格兰芬多”。那一刻，我的心停顿了一下。有那么一瞬间，我几乎就想抛开一切走自己的路。可是，接着我就想到了自己的姓氏。

布莱克，这个简短的词担负了太多太多。

那时，分院帽遗憾地说：“布莱克小姐，你几乎就是个格兰芬多，却缺乏了这个学院最重要的勇气。你有责任感，这很好，可是要记住，千万不能软弱。”然后，它在我头上叫道，“斯莱特林！”坐上了斯莱特林的长桌，我都没有停止思考那句忠告。

尽管被分进了斯莱特林学院，我却总是忘记纯血统的荣耀。我喜欢麻瓜的文学，麻瓜的艺术，麻瓜的世界。我不想早早结婚，我想走出布莱克大宅，我想出去闯一闯。毕业的那一刻，我真的很想逃走。我想用自己的存款买张机票，我想把魔杖锁起来拖着箱子去旅行——就像个麻瓜一样。

可是这一切，都不过只是想想而已。

分院帽说得对，我的确缺乏勇气。可我并不软弱，有责任感的我从不软弱。我没有出逃，因为那样我会被家族除名。我不能伤了父母的心，也不能留下她一个人。

忘了说，我并不是独生女。“她”是我的妹妹，玛丽娜·布莱克。她比我小5岁。

玛丽娜是我们家的秘密，外人甚至都不知道她的存在。因为她没有魔力，是个哑炮，这在纯血统家族中并不罕见，可是很丢脸。

就像我不能说我像喜欢巫师一样喜欢麻瓜——虽然我喜欢麻瓜的文化，但我们毕竟是在历史上敌对的两个种族——我不能说我对哑炮没有偏见。可是，我从来都没有歧视过玛丽娜，因为她是我的妹妹。

我像个普通的姐姐一样看待玛丽娜——有喜欢，有讨厌，有羡慕，有嫉妒……

有段时间，我和她的关系闹得很僵。我觉得她夺走了父母对我的关注和爱，那时我刚考出O.W.Ls。整个暑假，父母都在讨论玛丽娜的入学问题，没有对我还算优秀的成绩发表任何言论。玛丽娜和我不一样，父母的纵容使她很娇气，很傲慢，很刻薄，很没礼貌，动不动就用茶杯砸人。她是个可悲的孩子，但那时的我却没有意识到这一点。

我和玛丽娜的冷战维持到开学。我已经开始读六年级了，而年满11岁的她却没能进入任何一所魔法学校。直到那时，我才想起，她发脾气时只会扔东西，从来都没有如同我小时候一样魔力爆发过。

那一年，我成长得迅速，我没日没夜地读书，成绩突飞猛进。我知道，父母和玛丽娜的希望全在我身上了。

毕业后，父母没有让我立刻就结婚，那时我才知道他们与其他纯血统父母的不同。他们是真的很爱我，很爱很爱，就像爱玛丽娜一样。

我没有去魔法部工作，反正也干不长久，只是在学校旁一个小村庄里的酒吧里打工。在那里，我认识了赫敏，影响了我一生的女子。

赫敏·格兰杰，她就是我想成为的女性，聪明，成熟，勇敢，善良，前卫……她的开朗乐观似乎能感染所有的人。直到现在，我依然忘不了她明亮的褐色眼眸和欢快的歌声。

她是战争受害者，无依无靠，麻瓜出身。她和我同岁，上过8个月的霍格沃兹，似乎因为攻击学生而被退学了。我很遗憾，因为同样不关注其他学院动态的缘故，我们居然不认识。自我介绍的时候，不知为何，我并不想让她知道我是个布莱克。

……

“我叫赫敏，赫敏·格兰杰。”

“你好赫敏，我是丽萃。”

……

和赫敏一起工作的5个月很快乐，我不用在坐着的时候并拢双腿，不用在说话时捏着嗓子轻声细语，不用在用餐时挺直脊椎；我可以肆意用舌头舔勺子上的果酱，可以粗鲁地大吵大闹，可以肆无忌惮地喝醉……直到圣诞节前夕。

同在斯莱特林学院的汤姆·里德尔，与我同年，是个优秀的学生，在上学时深得人心。我仅仅了解这么多，没什么野心的我与他并没有太多的交集。我还知道他并不是个真正意义上的乖学生，从他六年级闯下的祸事就能看出。可我没有想到，他居然如此危险，如此令人恐惧。

初次在校外见面，他说他叫伏地魔……Vo de mort？超越死亡？我打了个寒颤，他很疯狂。我甚至有种预感，在某一天，人们说不定去亲吻他的袍角……

幸好，我的预感没有变成现实。后来他似乎对权力失去了兴趣，改行从事实验研究，我再也没有见过他。听说，他在一次实验事故中失踪了，有人说他死了，有人说他去了另一个世界——我一直搞不清楚这两者间的区别。不过，那已经是后话了。

里德尔似乎与赫敏有着复杂的过往，他听说我与赫敏一起工作，竟然让我对赫敏下药。我当然是想都没想就拒绝了。可是我没有想到，他居然以玛丽娜威胁我。他是怎么知道玛丽娜的事的？我吓得捂住胸口，近乎失声尖叫。

“布莱克小姐，你似乎搞错了。这不是请求，而是命令。不要耍小聪明，伏地魔无所不知。”他微笑着，我却不寒而栗。

我果然令人作呕的软弱。在家人和朋友，我毫不犹豫地作出了抉择。

我从没指望过赫敏会原谅我的背叛……我还有资格这样称呼她吗？

可我还是疑惑，为什么下药这种简单的事，强大如他不能自己做？

“因为她信任你啊。”他不假思索地说，似乎在感叹。

那一瞬间，我似乎看出了什么，直觉告诉我，汤姆·里德尔和赫敏·格兰杰之间，绝不仅仅是怨恨那么简单。可是，我已没有勇气再追究下去。

“你最好可以配合我的计划，不然，我可无法保证玛丽娜不会发生什么不可逆转的状况。这是你我都不想看到的。”他用最平和的语气说着最残酷的话，而下一刻，我的血液几乎凝固，“不要妄想着把你的哑炮妹妹藏起来，我说过，伏地魔无所不能……”

1945年的圣诞夜，我永远都不会忘记的夜晚。那天晚上，我特意留了下来，因为我知道赫敏一定会选择留下而不是会到她冰冷的公寓。她是个孤儿，我是知道的。一想到她没有家人，我却为了自己的家人而出卖了她，我的愧疚感就上升到了一个更高的高度。

那一夜，赫敏的心情似乎出奇得好，她哼着奇怪的歌跳着奇怪的舞，我却无心欣赏。寒风毫不留情地拍打着窗户，似乎在控诉我的行为。当我面不改色地对赫敏说着弥天大谎时，我的心跳得出奇得厉害。我之前从未对她谈起过我的家人，所以才会有自信她会相信我。

当我为自己利用了赫敏对我的信任感到自责时，我也为自己的虚伪感到恶心。

而我的优柔寡断差点毁了整个计划。

看到赫敏明亮的眼眸，我差点想告诉她真相。她是那样的耀眼，那样的快乐，她毫不知情。里德尔和她之间有怎样的羁绊呢？如果我对她下了昏迷药水，里德尔会对她怎样呢？如果她知道我是个布莱克，一直在欺骗她，她会原谅我吗？她还会把我当作朋友吗？千言万语已滑到了嘴边，可这时，我想起了我的妹妹玛丽娜。她现在和里德尔在一起。

里德尔会对她怎样吗？她只是个哑炮，没有丝毫反抗的能力。要是里德尔突然反悔了……我无法抑制地担忧，不敢去想象最坏的可能性。

所以，我还是鼓起勇气在她最喜欢的饮料里下了药。“勇气”，呵，在这里用上这个词语真是讽刺至极。

意料之中地，我亲眼看着她的眼神越来越迷茫，最后沉沉睡去……

我平静地将手指从耳钉上移开，里德尔曾在上面施了一个远程通话魔咒。

任务完成了，可是我的愧疚和自我唾弃却并没有随之停止。

我离开后直接回了布莱克大宅。无论如何，我都不能留下玛丽娜一个人，哪怕是像这样丑陋地活下去。

父母都去参加布莱克本家的圣诞晚宴了，玄关的后面伸手不见五指，像个黑洞。屋子里静悄悄的，我感到了一瞬间的窒息，难道……

“玛，玛丽娜……？”我的声音在颤抖，在那一瞬，我深刻地意识到玛丽娜对于我是多么的重要——以前与她所有的不愉快和互相猜疑都是那样的幼稚可笑。

“……”没有人回答。

是啊，我怎么能指望？在我背叛了朋友，背叛了信仰之后，我怎么还敢指望？梅林夺走了我最重要的东西，作为我一切罪过的惩罚。

周围的空气仿佛都被抽走，我无力地跌坐在地上。突然，我哈哈大笑，就像个疯子，怎么都停不下来。笑着笑着，我捂住了脸……我不想哭泣，不想露出我软弱的一面，哪怕没有人会看见，哪怕那就是真实的我。

“现在的你，真难看。”逆着光，隔着泪水，一个模糊的轮廓在我的眼前出现了。我看不清她的脸，但是她的声音是那样的熟悉。

“玛丽娜？”我呆呆地看着她，以为自己伤心过度出现了幻觉，“你是真实的吗？”

“你傻了吗？看你的样子简直像是失恋了，果然恋爱会让人智商下降啊。真是可怜，你本来就没有多少智商可供你挥霍。”人影走近了些，稚嫩的声音，多变的夸张语调组成熟悉到令我流泪的讽刺话语，玛丽娜皱着眉一脸厌恶地望着我，“丑死了，你自己看看你像什么样子……”

仿佛溺水的人抓住最后一根救命稻草，蓦地，我紧紧抱住了眼前的小人儿。

“快擦干眼泪吧……那很愚蠢……”玛丽娜的讽刺戛然而止，她的语气突然变得迟疑起来，可下一秒有恢复了正常，“喂，加班的滋味怎么样啊？我可是和里德尔先生度过了一段愉快的时光。”

“——！！！”听到“里德尔”这个词，我的胳膊霎时收紧。

“咳咳！”玛丽娜挣扎起来，“我快被你勒死了，白痴！！！”

我急忙放开她，脸颊边的眼泪却流得更凶了。这个任性的小鬼，她根本不知道自己刚才处在怎样危险的境地……

“你不是吧……”这次，她真的慌了。

我胡乱抹了把泪，摆摆手：“没事，你以后千万不要和里德尔来往了。他很危险。”

玛丽娜明显松了口气，她坏笑起来：“你不会是嫉妒了吧？我可以为你创造机会哟，如果你求我的话……”

“……”没有反驳，我已无心再和她像从前一样打打闹闹。

过了今夜，一切都不一样了。我不再单纯，我将一辈子背负着一份愧疚，在自责中度过余生。可是，我不后悔。我从来都没有后悔过为玛丽娜背叛赫敏。

我忽然明白了为什么我没有知心朋友。不是我人缘差，而是我潜意识里就不想交，我无法轻易向他人敞开心胸，也无法自在地听他人诉说自己的私事。友谊这种东西，实在是太沉重了，已经背负了亲情重任的我承受不起。

我没有丢掉那对心爱的银色耳钉，从那以后，我就再也没有摘下它们。虽然我对于它们的心情是何等的复杂，而里德尔施在上面的魔法早已失效。之后，每次看到它们，我就会想到赫敏。

在那个圣诞节以后，我再也没有见过她——没有人再见过她。

我毫不怀疑她被伏地魔杀害了，那个恶魔什么都干得出来。我并没有悲痛欲绝，那实在是太虚伪了。我只是站在阳台上，呆呆地低头望着地面。

“我毫不关心你是否准备以死谢罪。”突然间，里德尔出现在了我的身后，他把头凑在我耳边，声音低沉悦耳却使我感到恶心，所以比起他暧昧的动作，我比较在意话的内容，“但是如果你这么做了，赫敏会伤心的。”

“你没有资格这么叫她。”我红着眼睛。

“你也没有，”他面无表情地回击，“虚伪的背叛者。”

“哼，”我冷冷一笑站直了身子，回到了淑女状态，也罢，除了赫敏和玛丽娜，几乎没有人看见过我真实的一面，“杀人犯先生，你到底想说什么？”

“愚蠢的枉下定论。赫敏她没有死。赫敏·格兰杰不会死。”里德尔似乎想使人信服，重复了一遍他的话，他的扑克脸伪装的很完美，可是直觉告诉我现在的他有多么脆弱，“她只是暂时离开了，而我会找到她。”

我偏过头，用他听不见的声音低语道：“你们不会相见的……”一个天堂一个在地狱，怎么会见面？我真的很想这么对他说。

“她不想见我，我就去找他。”他突然自信地笑了，眼里满是疯狂与势在必得——可是，也许是我看错了，居然还夹杂着几丝温柔与向往……

“我是来带话的。”他恢复了扑克脸，语气中隐隐流露出不耐烦，“她想对你说‘你的耳钉歪了’。”

“什么意思……”我沉思起来，自然而然地抚上而上的银色方块……

动作猛地停住——我想，我明白了。

“话带好了，我走了。”他正要转身离去，又补了一句，“我不会再去找你的宝贝妹妹，说真的，只有你受得了她。”

他离开了。

我摘下耳钉，小声念起了古老的魔咒，那是家族传授用来破解魔法阵的。

几行焰火似的文字浮现在空中——

“伊丽莎白，不要自责，你依然是我的朋友。

我还活着，只是回家了，安好勿挂，再见。

P.S.祝你幸福，愿梅林保佑你。”

当我轻声读完这些文字后，它们就消失了。我感到一阵轻松，随之而来的是更多的沉重。在我狠狠地欺骗了她之后，她依然相信我。

“伊丽莎白，快来看我的新裙子！”玛丽娜在楼下向我挥着手。

“就来！”我微笑着回到。

后记：

丽萃下了飞机，拖着略显笨重的旅行箱，看到陌生的城市一片繁荣的景象。高耸的建筑屹立在街道两旁。清晨的太阳不是十分炙热，空气中散发着芬芳的气味。

“我应该和玛丽娜说再见的。”她想着，扶了扶鼻梁上的墨镜。

“这里的人们会不会很友好。”她很乐意想点儿什么。

在和煦明媚的阳光下，丽萃充满希望地向前走去。

1956年2月，布莱克夫妇双双因病去世。

同年5月，他们一直维持单身的独女伊丽莎白·布莱克被家族除名。

－番外完－


	11. Chapter 11

◆ Part 10 ◆

◇  
冬日少有悲悯情怀。

圣诞夜，寂静的街头空无一人。道路两旁的路灯齐刷刷地亮起，猩猩忪忪，泛着清冷的白光。道路两旁的树木虽然依旧高大挺拔，但比往昔少了一分葱茏。枯枝残叶时不时被寒风亲昵地呼唤着，随处轻扬飘雪。

此时，人们都待在温暖的炉火边和家人一起享用着圣诞大餐。谁也不知道，在一条不起眼的小巷深处，一所普通的公寓里发生的事情。命运的齿轮已经悄无声息地转动到了最后一格……

离药效结束还有十分钟。

汤姆搅了搅杯子里滚烫的红茶，瞥了一眼墙上老旧的挂钟。茶叶起起伏伏，犹如他偏离预计轨道的人生。汤姆叹了口气，放下茶杯，望了望对面椅子上的女巫，不由自主地用手指磨蹭着从被算计的女巫身上搜出的小物件。

赫敏安静地倚在椅背上，呼吸均匀，仿佛读书疲惫而假寐片刻的少女——如果忽视她被施了捆绑咒的手腕和脚踝的话。这个麻瓜出生的女巫，谜一样的女子。她一次又一次地破坏他严谨的计划，一次又一次地触及他的底线。可是，不知为何，他却一而再再而三地容忍了这一切的发生。

想起在小汉格顿被这个该死的女巫耍得团团转的经历，汤姆完美的扑克脸上出现了一丝裂痕。

当他离开教堂，决定与自己的麻瓜父亲好好地“谈一谈”时，这个因他而退学的旧同窗出现了。先前已经在教堂中起过杀心的他居然有几分心虚，当然，这种可笑情感在出现的一瞬间便被他抛于脑后。原以为会拔剑嚣张，不想她却仿佛一切都未发生般笑眯眯地与他打招呼，还挥了挥手？

她是在挑衅吗？

他优雅地回以相同的问候，只不过脸上的笑容不似她那么灿烂。

“去喝一杯？”她邀请道。

“为什么不呢。”

也许奇怪的思维会传染，不知出于什么目的，他竟然答应了。这可不在计划之中。

就这样，他们肩并肩地走入了街边的一家小小的酒吧，随意地在吧台前坐下，大谈毕业后的经历与见识——仿佛真的是在与偶遇的老同学叙旧。

……

“这半年来，你游览了英国各地的著名景点……你在旅行，在这种情况下？”

“我早就想这么做了，怎么了？”

“不，只是有些意外罢了。”

……

“啊，你准备争取学生会主席。我想，我应该说，加油？”

“真是没有诚意的鼓励。”

“胜券在握的你真的需要鼓励？别开玩笑了。我为你的竞争对手默哀。”

……

“战争很快就会结束了。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

……

出乎意料，在这一小时之内，他们心平气和地聊天，就像是普通的同学。只不过他们聊得笼统而又客套，他并未从她口中得知什么有用的东西，她也没有像在学校里那样有意无意地深入试探他。

可是，夜幕来临，虚假的戏剧结束了。

他头也不回地离开，继续按照计划行事。可到了小汉格顿，他却发现，原本应该毫不知情地在享用晚餐的里德尔一家消失得无影无踪。将计划被打破的不悦完美地隐藏起来，他开始礼貌地询问周围的邻居。得知缘由后，一向镇定自若地他也不免心生惊异。

里德尔一家已经在两天前搬家了！

这是巧合，还是……

梅林在上，他可以肯定，在之前的一小时内，赫敏一直在他的身边——除了她中途在洗手间待的5分钟。他坚信，一切都与那五分钟有关。

之后，在一本关于炼金术的书里，“时间转换器”的资料证实了他的推测。

汤姆狠狠握紧手上的计时器，金色的链子在空中来来回回地晃动。他冷冷一笑，不紧不慢地开口：“你还要装到什么时候，格兰杰？”

下一秒，原本不省人事的赫敏睁开了眼，她的棕色眼眸似乎蒙上了一层薄纱，恍恍惚惚得看不真切。她眨了下眼，眼底的迷茫仿佛随风而逝的尘埃般散去，只剩下一片清明。

“这是哪儿？”她平静地问道，好像闭上眼还在酒吧里和同事聊天，而睁眼后就被昔日的死敌绑在椅子上是一件再平常不过的事情。

“伦敦。”汤姆懒洋洋地开口，不动声色地将计时器放进口袋里，又加了句，“我的公寓。”

“真美妙，也许我该庆幸自己还在地球上？”她动了动，似乎想换个坐姿，发现这是徒劳后便放弃了，“丽萃呢？”

“在关心别人之前，还是先考虑下自己的处境吧，格兰杰。”他举起茶杯，“真以为我是来请你喝下午茶的吗？”

赫敏认真地想了想：“现在是晚上。丽萃到底在哪儿？”

“她好得很呢，完全不需要你来关心。你就不对你现在的处境感到好奇吗？”汤姆果断地忽视了她的回答，“或者，对丽萃的身份感到好奇？”

“造成我现在处境的原因，看到你之后我怎么可能不知道。”赫敏挑了挑眉，“至于，丽萃，有什么问题吗？”

“你不会真的不知道你为什么在这儿吧？”汤姆咧开嘴，露出一个恶意的笑容，“你口中念叨的‘朋友’可从一开始就是我的追随者哟。”

“我很好奇。”赫敏突然说，“为什么真的有人可以在说谎时做到面不改色？”

“没什么可好奇的。”他用指尖轻轻敲了敲茶杯，“是你自己在逃避真相。”

“真相？你可以继续编那所谓的‘真相’。”她轻笑，“如果你说丽萃是你的爱慕者，我还可能会被蒙骗。”

“丽萃？不，我只认识伊丽莎白·布莱克。”他摇了摇头，“根本就没有什么丽萃。”

“她的确很像我唯一认识的一位布莱克。”赫敏不顾他怀疑的眼神，接着说，“无论如何，我相信她。”

“好吧，真是拿你的固执没办法。”他无所谓地耸耸肩，打了个响指：桌上又出现了一杯热气腾腾的红茶，于此同时，赫敏手上的捆绑咒解除了，“夜晚还很长，我相信在发生了这样的事后，你一定和我一样毫无睡意。所以，我们为何不边喝茶边好好谈谈呢？”

赫敏拿起茶杯，没有喝，只是默默地盯着他，不知道在想些什么。

他扬起眉毛回瞪，毫不示弱。

赫敏突然冷冷一笑，毫无预兆地一甩胳膊——

滚烫的茶水张牙舞爪地向他扑来。

汤姆似乎早有防备，他随意地举起手，顿时，水珠止在了空中；他又缓缓一挥，茶水便凭空消失得无影无踪，同时，赫敏的双手又被绳子绑住了。他不紧不慢地靠向椅背，十指交叉：“你就那么喜欢应麻瓜的方法吗？真是可惜，我还想欣赏一下你的无杖魔法呢。亏我还费尽心思地拿走了你的魔杖。”

赫敏气得几乎发抖。睁眼之前，她就发现自己的魔杖已经被拿走了。里德尔当然不可能被茶水溅到，本想乘他施法时用无杖魔法解除自己脚上的禁锢咒。谁知她转移对方注意力的目的被他分析一清二楚。

“你还想指望我又一次喝下你加了料的茶吗？”她不怒反笑，“事不过三，里德尔。”

“请明说，”汤姆无辜地摊手，“我有这个荣幸可以知道是哪三次吗？”

“你可以试着再无耻一点。”如果目光可以伤人，那汤姆现在早已被赫敏千刀万剐——可惜事与愿违，“现在一次，一小时前一次。”

“如果我没有数错的话，这还没到三次呢。”

赫敏深吸一口气，又徐徐吐出，开口时语气很平和：“在那节黑魔法防御课上，我真的真的很生气。呵，我已经有多少年没有那样愤怒过了——上一次还是在三年级扇了某个混蛋一巴掌的时候。”

“你的确很生气。”从汤姆嘴角扬起的幅度来看，他已经开始回忆了。

“而我情绪失控的真正原因，”赫敏冷笑，一字一顿地继续道，“你、以、为、我、不、知、道、吗？”

“不知道你在说什么。”

“你还真是不动声色，别告诉我你真不知道我被开除的原因。”她淡淡地笑了笑，“如果不是喝了你在我午餐的咖啡里放的狂躁剂，我又怎么会变得如此易怒，仅仅因为几句挑拨就狠狠地揍了那个白痴一顿？”

“丰富的想象力。”他镇定自若地，轻轻鼓了鼓掌，“即便如此，你也不能把责任推卸给他人。你没有证据。”

“是啊，我没有。但这已经不重要了。”赫敏叹了口气，“因为……”

蓦地，她瞪大眼住了口，死死咬住下唇，直至咬出血来都不放开。

“因为你又一次地被我下了药。”他接过了她未说完的话，站起身走到她跟前，“真是大意啊，格兰杰。”

满意地看着女巫的神色越来越空洞，他又说道：“无色无味的吐真剂，只需触碰就可渗入神经，抹在茶杯的把手上再合适不过了。”他的语气突然变得冰冷凌厉，“你马上，就不会再有秘密了。”

满意地看着女巫的神色越来越空洞，他又说道：“无色无味的吐真剂，只需触碰就可渗入神经，抹在茶杯的把手上再合适不过了。”他的语气突然变得冰冷凌厉，“你马上，就不会再有秘密了。”

赫敏没有反驳，而是安静地坐着，像一个布偶娃娃。她瞪着的眼睛大而无神，与平日里总是充满各种感情而富有生机的样子截然相反。若不是因为她淡淡的呼吸声，还有胸口那微弱的一起一伏，他定会以为时间已经在她的身上定格了。

汤姆并没有立即展开他的“审问”，虽然他对此已经策划并期待了很久很久。他的问题早就已经想好了，在他制定这个计划的时候。

他长长地叹了一口气，小心翼翼地伸出手，拨去滑落到女巫脸颊上的卷曲碎发。他的手指在不经意间触到了一个冰凉的物品，是赫敏一直夹在耳朵后面的钢笔。

这件麻瓜的物品让她回过神来，他移开了手。

“你的姓名？”

“赫敏·简·格兰杰。”很好，吐真剂的效果比读心术好多了。

“为什么我无法对你使用‘摄神取念’？”他一直对此耿耿于怀，他才不相信她的大脑封闭术足以抵挡他，绝不！

“我不知道。”

“你的猜测？”他并没有因此放过她。

“可能是因为……”赫敏的睫毛微微颤动了一下，“有比你更强大的魔法保护着我……”

他挑了挑眉，因为这个含糊不清的回答，和受到轻视的不快。

“保护着你的秘密？”

“我没有秘密。”

迅速的，下意识的，不假思索的，没有情感的，理性的，不带任何个人特色的……

许许多多的形容词从汤姆的脑海中一闪而过……

不像是赫敏抵抗了吐真剂的药效后的回答。他知道有些人，有些意志坚定的巫师可以在经受训练后做到这一点，而赫敏恰好就是那种人。

也许她被训练过，甚至为对抗药物洗过脑……汤姆的眼神危险地黯了一下。

“你为谁工作？”他的声音响亮而清晰。

赫敏茫然地眨了眨眼，似乎在搜寻并且组织语言，最终答道：“我为自己工作。”

不，这不是他期望的答案，他的本意是……

“你的信仰是什么？”正义？真理？友谊？爱？亦或还是自己？甚至是没有信仰？汤姆嘲讽地笑了笑，猜测着女巫可能的回答。

“基督耶稣。”

他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。看来不用再进一步确认有关血统的问题了。

“为什么？”由于童年时的痛苦回忆，他并不是一个教盲，但是他也因此无法理解为什么一个女巫会信宗教，即使是一个麻瓜出身的女巫。

“为了支撑着战后的自己活下去……”她的声音很轻，但是他并没有因此错过她说的任何一个字。

战后。不是战争时期，而是战后。

“你多大了？”他问了一个很不绅士的问题。

“二十三岁。”加法这种东西即使是对精神恍惚的赫敏来说，依然易如反掌。

这么说，她其实比他大了近五岁……没有关系……

没有关系什么？

停止了思绪不受控制的游离，他又问：“为什么你会和桃金娘一起出现在女盥洗室？”

“她很难过，我想安慰她。”

“安慰她？想不到格兰杰小姐这么富有同情心啊……”

其实这并不是一个问题，她却意外地回答了：“我完全不关心这里的任何一个人，我只是想起了从前的自己。”

从前的自己？汤姆突然对赫敏的过去产生了极大的兴趣。他只知道她是个战后幸存者，特别喜欢研究时间，而且研究得很彻底，可以说是站在了时代的最前线，其他的却一无所知了。好吧，可是这在计划之外，过一会儿……

“为什么里德尔一家会搬家？”

“为了组止一场精心策划的谋杀。”太过震惊他没有看到，女巫无神的眼眸里，一丝嘲讽一闪而过。

“在你眼中，汤姆·里德尔是个什么样的人？”计划之外的问题，就这样脱口而出。

话音刚落，他就愣住了。

而她愣住，或者沉默的时间更长一些。

汤姆有些后悔，过于冲动不是他的作风。可是她已经开始回答了，也不顾他越来越冰冷，甚至有些可怕的神色。

“英俊，但是缺乏体育锻炼，脸色过于苍白不够健康。优秀的人才，聪明并刻苦努力，是团队的重要领袖，有野心。有严重的心理问题，加上他的头脑和能力可能会对社会的安定造成威胁。但是完全责怪他是不公平的，因为这是从小缺乏爱的缘故。总体而言，汤姆·里德尔优秀，强大，而且比我所知道的有趣。他比‘伏地魔’有人性。命运是注定的，如果他执意如此，我不会意外。”

“所以呢，你还要装到什么时候？”听完了她的滔滔不绝，汤姆突然把手臂交叉抱在了胸前，平静地问道，“虽然还是不清楚你到底为谁工作，但是我就知道你一定被洗过脑。”

“被发现了啊。”赫敏淡淡地说，她的眼神已经恢复为一片清澄，“果然骗不过你，真是不甘心。”话虽这么说，她还是无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“所以，你刚才说的都是假的，对吗？”

“我说的是真话。”赫敏平静地回答，“我想让你知道的真话。”

汤姆望着赫敏在他的眼皮底下轻易地解除了束缚，漫不经心地——或者假装漫不经心地从耳后拔出那只可笑的钢笔，拔下笔帽，套在笔的末端，然后拿在手上把玩，一副胜券在握的模样。

“原来如此。”汤姆地看着她手中的钢笔，握紧了自己魔杖，“伪装得还真好，我居然过了这么多年才发现，这可笑的玩意儿是你的备用魔杖。”

“聪明。”赫敏把玩魔杖的动作似乎僵了一下，接着又开始那令他十分不爽的转笔，或者转魔杖，说，“唉，真是什么都瞒不过你，不愧是伏地魔。”

汤姆一言不发。

这是一场关于理智和耐心的比拼，谁先失控谁就会失去胜利的机会。

他有一定要赢的决心。

她也有不能输的理由。

“把我的东西还给我，好吗？”赫敏用一种轻柔地语气说，“我可是花了许多时间和精力才制作出了它。”他知道她指的是时间转换器。

“你明明知道自己在白费功夫。”他冷笑道，心里却有些感慨。赫敏这么年轻，居然在短短两年的时间里自己制成了时间转换器。虽然还没有验证这个小物件的安全性，但是这依然已经是一个惊人之举。那些老古董的炼金术师要是知道了岂不会被气死……

不过，时间转换器既然和炼金术有关，那不可避免地，也会牵扯到永生……他不是没有研究过，所以倒也略知一二……

可是，赫敏·格兰杰无论如何也不会对永生感兴趣……她制作时间转换器的目的到底是什么呢？

汤姆认真回忆着有关赫敏的一切——莫名其妙的出现，扑朔迷离的过去，对自己的了解，奇奇怪怪的“预知”，对时间的课题格外感兴趣，超越时代的学识……

突然，一个荒谬的想法在他的脑中一闪而过。

不可能！他立刻否定。

但是，这却能给出所有谜题合理的答案……

“你来自未来？”最终，他还是开口了。

不过，他顾不上，也不指望听到女巫的回答了。因为，在他开口提问的同时，赫敏突然用只有她自己可以听见的音量自言自语道：“算了……正事要紧……反正那也不过是个残次品……不会有事的……大概……”

纠结了一小会儿，最终她喊道：“——幻影移形！！！”

不能就让她这么逃了……汤姆也不知道自己为什么会有这个想法，但是他就是觉得，如果这次放走了女巫，他就再也不可能知道答案了。

十分不明智地，他扑了过去，不顾施咒女巫惊异的眼神，紧紧地抱住了她。

下一秒，公寓里便空无一人。


	12. Chapter 12

◆ Part 11 ◆

1999年12月24日

一片黑暗，然后有光慢慢渗透进来，随后又是黑暗。赫敏并不是一个不善于等待的人，但是她从来都不喜欢坐等一切从天而降，所以她牢牢抓住第一线微弱的光束，把自己拉向光明，推向清醒。

情不自禁地，颤抖了一下，她觉得有点冷。

她能感觉到身下实验室的格子地板，她能感受到抚过她身体的冰冷空气，可她的头脑里是一片混乱。她用力眨了眨眼睛，想要一切恢复正常，想要神志清明。最后，她原本模糊的意识终于变得清晰起来。

她茫然地环顾四周，很快就想起了自己身处何时何地。她在魔法部的神秘事务司，自从十八岁毕业那年开始她就一直在这里工作。

发生什么了？她努力回想着，记忆如潮水一般涌来。

好不容易结束了实验研究的记录，赫敏发现部门里只剩下了她一个人。这种现象很正常，没有人如她一般热爱自己的工作。她本来是要抓紧时间离开，去哈利家的度过圣诞晚宴的。熟练地关灯，接着走廊里长明灯的光正准备锁门的时候，她突然听见隔壁的实验室里有什么人，或者什么东西在窃窃私语。

这感觉让她觉得很熟悉。似乎就像她五年级来到神秘事务司时，哈利和卢娜说他们听到的声音。只不过那时她没有听见。

实验室只有相关的工作人员才被允许进入，年轻的她作为部门的新人并没有参与这个项目，当然是被禁止进入的。可是，最后一个离开负责锁门的她此时手上正拿着钥匙。听说，最近部门里的人在研究有关时间禁术的魔法，是对外保密的。而好奇的她似乎被什么东西牵引着，走进了那个神秘的实验室。

她神情恍惚地在实验室里摸索着，眼睛还未适应黑暗。突然，她不小心撞上了什么东西，似乎是个仪器的按钮。额角的疼痛使她猛地清醒过来。梅林啊，她哆哆嗦嗦地揉着被撞倒的地方，小心翼翼地擦去眼角生理性的泪水，她怎么会跑到这里来了？

她后退一步，想要离开，却发现自己似乎因为这个小小的碰撞伤得不轻——

否则，她怎么会觉得天旋地转？

……

然后呢？

……

……

……

然后发生什么了？

为什么她感觉自己的记忆出现了空白？

赫敏皱了皱眉，然后她大概就昏过去了吧。看起来，她似乎已经昏迷一段时间了。虽然没有被人看见，但可真是丢脸啊。奇怪了，她怎么会一时头脑发热，跑到自己不应该出现的地方去呢？

赫敏躺在地上，偏过头检查自己的身体，发现自己穿着一件样式有点奇怪的巫师袍。她好像不记得自己有过一件这样的衣服吧？

等等，这不是重点。

她的工作服呢？她不可能没有穿工作服就出现在实验室里！她记得自己最晚离开的原因就是因为在自己的实验室里记录数据。

为什么她的工作服变成了一件她从未见过的巫师袍？

难道自己被撞出脑震荡，记忆受到了损伤吗？

再次偏头，什么东西掉在地上，发出清脆的声音。

赫敏目瞪口呆地望着碎成一片一片的钢笔。梅林，她的备用魔杖怎么变成这个样子了？她要花多少时间，多少钱才能搞到一支新的啊？

被称为患有“战后妄想症”的她，即使被几个好朋友一一嘲笑，也执意定做了一支伪装成钢笔样子的备用魔杖。

赫敏惋惜地念了个无声咒，碎片从地板上消失了。

这时候应该已经很晚了，她肯定已经错过晚宴了。要赶快出去，先回家，明天再和前辈们道歉承认错误吧。赫敏叹了口气，挣扎着想要站起来，却惊恐地发现，自己的身体不知怎么的，居然会如此虚弱——即使她用尽了全身的力气也没有办法支撑起自己的重量，而她的手指此时就如同动物的爪子，无法弯曲。

她是怎么了？难道是因为工作过于疲劳的缘故……她想开口呼救，在喊了几声后，她发现除了空荡荡的实验室里传出的回声，没有人回应。

自救。

她的脑子飞速地运转着，回忆她翻过的医学书里所有突发疾病的症状和自救方法，希望可以有一个疾病的名称可以对得上号。

可是，思考时她努力想忽视的阵阵晕眩不时地袭来，挑战着她的耐力。很快，赫敏就陷入了新一轮的黑暗。

……

……

……

不知过了多久，也许是几个小时，赫敏再次醒了过来。

而她醒来注意到的第一件事情，就是一小撮陌生人缩在房间的最角落注视着她。而她的嘴里满是化学药品的味道。

2000年1月10日

清晨，湛蓝的天空，清脆的鸟鸣，微风掠过树叶发出沙沙的声音，一切都表明这将会是美好的一天。

赫敏睁开了眼睛。

只有一会儿，强烈的光芒冲进她的眼睛，几乎把她撞晕过去。她费尽全力才压住了叫喊的欲望。静静地闭上眼，过了一会儿，她又试了一次，但是立即因为眼前的景象闭上了眼睛。最初的明亮稍微昏暗了一些，但是世界还是在扭曲着，就像一场满是模糊的形状的噩梦。她听到了说话的声音，从背部传来的压力感让她知道自己正躺在床上。所有的东西都在时隐时现……

赫敏努力试着去集中精力，努力在冰与火的撞击和战斗中挣扎着，想要博得一丝清明。但是失败了，因为她身体里的疲倦如此强大，简直不可战胜。

她在哪里？

……

随后她想起了一切。

她正躺在圣芒戈里。

她已经在圣芒戈里住了半个月。

圣诞夜时，她在神秘事务司里工作，然后她禁不住好奇踏了那个神秘的实验室，结果不小心启动了实验器材，因为错误操作引发了事故，混了过去，受了严重的伤。躺了一夜后，在圣诞节的早上被发现。

魔法部的人来过。也许是因为圣芒戈方面的嘱托，他们对她对于事故起因的询问闭口不谈，只是批准她接下来会有一个长长的假期，比她之前度过的任何一个假期都要长。由于长期的疯狂工作，她有许多假期都没有用掉。

哈利曾经来看过她，和金妮一起。他们安慰了她一会儿，但是不久后她就陷入了昏迷。她的身体状况很差，无法长时间集中精神。

罗恩每天都来，在下午的探望时间里。他的到来给了她很大的安慰。

她很害怕。她完全记不起发生了什么。而罗恩从来都不会强迫她去回想，他只是随意地和她聊天，讲一些无关紧要的笑话，直到她渐渐睡去。当然啦，介于她糟糕的身体状况，大部分时间都是罗恩绞尽脑汁地想着有趣的话题，而她则靠在床头静静地听着，最后禁不住困乏，慢慢合上了眼，坠入平和的梦乡……

她觉得很轻松，很轻松，就像战争刚刚结束那会儿一样。在罗恩第一次开口时，她竟然有种久违的感觉。心里那种安宁就像是回忆起多年前的老故事。这很奇怪，因为上次他们这么相处也不过是在几星期前。也许是那场事故使她的大脑受到了损伤吧，初次产生疑惑时，她小心翼翼地想。

……

可是，在罗恩讲话而她一不小心走神的时候，在没人来探望她的时候，在夜晚降临她独自一人躺在病床上的时候……铺天盖地莫名其妙的恐惧和焦虑就像冰冷的鬼魂一样，死死缠上了她，挣脱不得。

她在担心什么？

她在害怕什么？

那个圣诞夜发生了什么？

……

“好了，睡眠如何？”

赫敏吓了一跳，随后她想起这是治疗师在进行每天早晨的检查。她机械地摇头，缓缓地说：“我不知道。”

治疗师沉默地盯了她一会儿，面无表情，不知道在观察些什么，直到她不耐烦蹙起眉，他才移开了目光。他指向床头柜上放着的小白瓶：“每天吃多少？”

“……”她低下了头。

治疗师伸出手，拿起小药瓶轻轻摇了摇。根据药片互相碰撞的声音可以判断出，瓶子已经空了不少。

“昨天还是满的。”他平静地说，等待着她的解释。

“……”赫敏还是沉默不语，最后无所谓耸了耸肩，“如你所见。”

“你上瘾了。”他皱起了眉头，认真地说，原本严肃的表情因为她玩笑般的态度而掺杂了些许愤怒。他不是在开玩笑。

“只有感觉好才是上瘾了。”赫敏反驳道，“你以为我喜欢这样？”她也不是在开玩笑。

它也不过是勉强有用而已，你这可恶的……她很生气，他竟敢以为……她在享受……

愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢愚蠢！！！

她怎么可能用药物来麻痹自己？只不过是在实验室里发生的一个小小的意外而已……

她，赫敏·格兰杰，承受了残酷的战争，接受了被毁掉的少年时期，在经历了这一切后，没有自哀自怜、自暴自弃，而是努力地工作、努力地生活、努力地继续着、努力地微笑、努力地去掩盖那些伤痛……她这么努力，仅仅是为了保持清醒的头脑，漂亮地活下去，和朋友们一起。她怎么可能沉醉在虚幻的安宁中难以自拔，成为一个无药可救的瘾君子……怎么可能？！

别说是药物，即使是酒精……她也从来都不会去碰……绝不……

突如其来的刺痛仿佛一把锋利的刀子，一闪而过，戳进了她的太阳穴，在她的脑中无情地翻搅——

“啊——”赫敏狠狠地敲向自己的太阳穴，想用这种办法来减弱已经遍及她整个大脑的刺痛。可恶……这该死的意外……自从该死的圣诞节后就一直会这样，她甚至不敢去回想发生的事故……

如果她试着回想那晚在昏倒之前发生了什么，就会受到比这还要强上一百倍痛疼的袭击。

她只是累了……一直很累……

“例行检查。”治疗师的话打断了她的沉思。她对此很高兴。不过这种感觉并没有持续多长时间。

赫敏跟先前一样拉起上衣，转向治疗师。而他年轻的学生兼助手倒抽了一口冷气。这是他跟着进行检查和记录时，第一次亲眼看到赫敏身上的伤。现在站在那么近的地方，他可以看到那些大大小小的伤痕，就像皮下的蜘蛛网一样，新伤压着旧伤，比他想象的更严重。

她背上的那些伤痕，有些是在战争中留下的，有些则不是……新加的伤痕仿佛是在一夜之间突然冒出来的，因为她根本不记得是什么时候留下的。但是治疗师坚持说这是事故造成的……

可笑，很多伤口在圣诞节那天就结痂了，如果是事故造成的话，不可能愈合得那么快。她试着反驳，可是没有人听她这个外行的。

有一次她彻底地发火了，因为居然有观点怀疑这是她在战后那段时间自残造成的……那些愚蠢的治疗师……如果不是住院期间的规矩，使她的手边没有魔杖，她绝对会炸了整个病房……

“没有那么糟。”赫敏低语着，为能够安慰这个孩子而感到高兴，这样治疗师靠近的时候她就可以把头扭开去。她不想看着他太长时间……不能眼睁睁看着他靠过来，不论她的常识怎样努力的告诉她这没什么好怕的……

治疗师瘦长的手指划过她的身侧，她拒绝畏缩。他的指尖触到了几处伤疤，跟机器一样精确。赫敏不用看就知道所有的愤怒都从他的脸上消失了，他在检查她的身体时，所有的感情都被抹掉了。一个月来，她一直都逃避那种没有心的，没有慈悲的表情，他的眼神就是她过去一直尽力避免碰上他的原因。

那种表情……谁的眼睛里也有那种表情……那种表情说，到最后，她也不过是个无关紧要的事物，不过是一块任人宰割的肉……

谁的表情？

是谁的表情呢？

……

最终，脑中传来的熟悉的疼痛使她放弃了探究。

“砰”，病房的门被关上了。门与门框轻轻的碰撞声意味着晨检的结束。赫敏舒了一口气，靠向身后的墙壁，舒展着她的背部。她艰难地伸长手，拿起那个治疗师碰过的小瓶子。想起了方才治疗师的忠告，她的眼里幽光一闪，抖出几片在手上。默默地看了自己的手心一会儿，赫敏叹着气把药片倒了回去，然后抬起头，一下子吞掉了整个瓶子里的药物。


	13. Chapter 13

◆ Part 12 ◆

Anytime

◇  
如果旅行最终是到达了远方，那么到达远方到底是去做什么呢？

如果获取力量是为了站在世界的顶端，那么站在顶端时他要做什么呢？

如果他追求永生是为了超越死亡，那么超越死亡后他该做什么呢？

他在诸多平行世界中穿梭，在时空裂缝中跳跃。他见识了众多的世界，度过了一次又一次的人生。长期的时空旅行使他的身体生长得异常缓慢。他已记不清，也无法计算出自己距离出发的时间过去了多久。

当一次又一次如愿以偿地站在世界顶端之时，他蓦然发现，自己之前渴望的东西，在得手的瞬间，变得索然无味，似乎一切都没有什么意义了。

可是依然不想停下来。

最初的野心，即使再过几个世纪也不会消失的吧。他常常这么想着，在百般无聊的时候。

还有什么，还有什么东西，他依然没有得到……

能够回到最初的那个世界的可能性为零。

不过，他一点儿都不后悔。那个世界没有任何值得他留恋的东西，早就没有了。他从离开的那一刻起，就从来都没有想过要“回家”，如果那也算“家”的话……

数不清的时空旅行让他成为了连死神都无法抓住的角色。从某种意义上来分析，他也勉强算是得到了永生吧。可惜，这种生活与他最初的预想相距甚远。狼狈的转移，颠沛流离的跨越，苟且偷生……

所谓的“永生”又如何？

旧的荣耀被抹去，打开新世界的大门，一切都将从头开始。

他的目标，在一次次实现，然后被自己一次次因无法避免的“周期旅行”而放弃后，也逐渐淡去了，变得模糊不清。

可是依然不想停下来。

他想寻找一个人，寻找一个答案。

找到她，找到那个他所认识的赫敏·格兰杰。

这个莫名其妙的执念，支撑着他度过一次次的空间跨越，将他从坠入时空狭缝的危险中拯救。

很多次，他差一点就成功了。

不，只要他愿意，他早就成功了。

可是，他却在下一秒犹豫，然后，错过。

罢了，他这样想。

如果成功了，接下来，又要怎样呢？

若她平安地回到属于自己的世界，估计早已将自己忘了吧。远离自己，永不相见，这不就是她执着于回家的原因吗？那么他唐突地出现在那里，出现在她的面前，又想要怎样呢？

逼着她回忆起那些荒谬的，如同飘渺幻影般的曾经吗？那些所谓的曾经，一点儿都不美好。然后，他们将会针锋相对，再一次的。

他什么时候开始为她着想了？他觉得有些讽刺。

可是依然不想停下来。

陷入矛盾的怪圈。

困于思想的迷宫。

一圈一圈地寻觅，寻觅一个人，或者一个答案。

却一次又一次地回到原点，坠入永无止境的轮回。

可是依然不想停下来。

……

后来，他终于下定了决心。

不就是再看她一眼吗？有什么可犹豫的呢。

带给她更多的痛苦，让她沦陷，让她哭泣。

仅为他一个人。

其实，他很期待这种事啊，难道不是吗？

可是他又错了，错得离谱。

有许多平行存在的世界，也有许多的赫敏·格兰杰。

但是，她们并不是她。她们只是与他毫无关系、永无交集的无关紧要的存在而已。即使拥有一模一样的容貌，一模一样的性格，甚至说出一模一样的话语，她们依然不是她。

他所认识的那个她，终究是不一样的。

他只是想找到他想要找到的她而已。

没有人可以替代的，独一无二的赫敏·格兰杰。

自欺欺人什么的，可不是汤姆·里德尔的作风啊。

他毫不犹豫地离开，再遇，不是她；离开，再遇，不是她；离开，再遇，不是她……

能与“她”重逢的概率很小。

可是依然不想停下来，即便如此。

在支离破碎的时光中游走。

在希望与绝望中变得疯狂。

一圈一圈地寻觅，寻觅一个人，或者一个答案。

却一次又一次地回到原点，坠入永无止境的轮回。

可是依然不想停下来。

◇  
他也听说了许多不同世界的自己。一模一样的身世，一模一样的野心，一模一样的结局。

他从未见过“自己”。因为每次他来到一个新世界的时候，那个世界的“他”就已经死了。如同凡人一般死去，没有留下任何的痕迹。在几百年几千年几个世纪之后，埋没在历史的长河中，如同千千万万的无关紧要的人一样，仿佛从来都没有存在过。

两个一模一样的人，即使并不是同样的一个人，也不能同时出现在相同的世界里。

这是不可打破的规矩，可笑的规矩。

当规矩被打破的时候，会发生什么呢？

大概整个世界都会崩塌，毁灭，然后重建。

他不知道，也不想去尝试。

还有一件事，还有一件事没有完成。

不可以放弃。

他很累，他很累了，累得想就这么在时空的狭缝中往后一仰，从容地沉沉睡去。

可是依然不想停下来。

他终于读懂了在最初的最初，当一切都还未发生的时候，她看向他，眼里涌动的那种复杂的目光——顾忌、挣扎、叹息。

因他的身份而顾虑。

为他的命运而挣扎。

由他的结局而叹息。

她来自未来，异界的未来。

如果他早一点猜到这个真相，一定会在最初的最初，不屑一顾地冷笑，就像多年以来他一直在做的那样。

自以为是的女人，以为自己是谁？

他是不一样的，是独一无二的。

就如同她也是不一样的。

“命运并非取决于天空中的星辰，而是掌握在我们自己手中。” 

这么简单的道理，她是不明白，还是不愿意去明白？

他是不一样的。

他是不一样的。

“他”和“他们”是不一样的……

赫敏，难道你不明白吗？

他没有变成伏地魔，变成她记忆中的伏地魔，这就是证明。

即便如此，他还是输了吧，彻底的。输给了她，输给了他们，输给了“他”自己，输给了时间……

可是依然不想停下来。

如果，如果放弃寻找那些虚无飘渺的东西，他是不是能输得体面一些？每一次结束徒劳无功的旅程，开始下一次探索，他都会这样问自己。

可是依然不想停下来。

那个优雅地从历史舞台上脱身的女人，那个将他最初的意愿搅得天翻地覆的罪魁祸首，此刻不知躲在哪个时空的夹缝里，轻松地、毫无拘束地将他慢慢地遗忘。

可是依然不想停下来。

至少她还活着。

她一定还活着。

她必须活着。

这是她的承诺，他当作是承诺。

如果她胆敢欺骗他，他不介意在终于厌倦了一切的时候，拉着她，一起下地狱。

每当想到她的时候，他都会感到一阵奇怪的、愉悦的刺痛。仿佛只要想起她的样子，想起她的一举一动，只要想到赫敏·格兰杰还活着，即使输了，也没有什么大不了。

这不对，这不像他。

他不允许，他不允许这种情况发生！

依然不想停下来。

不想停下来。

不想。

不想……

他怎么可能会输？为了赢，他早已不顾一切。

他会找到她。

一定会的。


	14. Chapter 14

◆ Part 13 ◆

1945年12月24日

◇  
“审问还没有结束，你怎么可以擅自逃跑？”

“我觉得，你我之间已经没什么可说的了。”赫敏脸朝下趴在神秘事物司的地板上。她的双手被汤姆牢牢地反剪在身后，动弹不得。

当撞上地面从那一刻，她唯一想做的事情就是扭过头，像动物一样狠狠咬断里德尔的脖子。就是因为他在幻影移形时限制了她的行动，她才会在着陆的时候失去了平衡。

她的舌头被牙齿划破了，铁锈的味道在整个口腔中蔓延开来。她难受地喘着气，而压在她身上的重量却依然没有褪去。

“刚才我突然有了一个想法，”汤姆用谈论天气的口吻懒洋洋地说，“如果你来自未来，那么这一切是不是都能说的通了？比如为什么了解我的想法，为什么喜欢研究时间……”

赫敏的神情突然变得十分空洞。

“顺便一提，你那本记载关于时间研究的笔记已经被我反复读过了。真的是很有用的信息，谢啦。”

“该死的，”终于，她忍不住开始咒骂，“你这个卑鄙无耻的混账！”

“这些可不是这个时代的文雅女性会使用的措辞。”

“那是我听到的最愚蠢的事！”赫敏冷笑，“哪怕提早一千年遇到你，我也要这样骂你。”

“这么说，你承认你来自未来了？这真令我惊讶。”汤姆开始玩弄赫敏的卷发，这说明其实他一点儿都不惊讶，“你跨越了多少年？二十年？三十年？不会有整整半个世纪吧？”他发现身下女巫的呼吸突然猛地一顿，在感到瞬间的意外后，便露出了了然的笑容“不是吧，还真是五十年？”

意识到自己掉进陷阱后，她开始挣扎起来。

“你是怎么做到的，用那个小小的计时器？你是想离开吧，如果我把它弄坏了，你是不是就会留下来了？”他力道均匀扯了扯她的头发。

“从我身上下去。”她命令道。

“不要。”汤姆靠在她耳边说，还恶劣地吹了一口气，接着满意地感到女巫因为他的行为而猛地一颤。

赫敏感到一阵酥麻，浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩。这气氛太诡异了，她想。然后，她深吸一口气，用鞋跟往后面重重一踢。

“嗷！”汤姆无可避免地缩回了手，他终于不再作出一副事不关己的欠扁模样，而是强忍住某个部位剧烈的疼痛，哆哆嗦嗦地拔出了魔杖，“你这个野蛮的，恶毒的——”

赫敏往旁边一滚，迅速地爬起来。随意挥一挥魔杖，就用完美的护甲咒抵住了向她袭来的如同乱箭似的钻心咒。

是红光而不是绿光。

她的眼睛在一瞬间因为惊异而瞪大了。多么神奇啊！她在大胆地作出那个防护措施时，就已经做好了随时迎接一道干脆利落的死咒的准备。

一瞬间的失神使她差点就被随之而来的昏迷咒击中。

这下，惊异转为了愤怒。

如果被击中，那后果真是不堪设想。

她差点再一次陷入了任凭汤姆·里德尔摆布的境地！赫敏一边回击一边揣测着他的心理。难得找到一个有趣的玩具，要是过快地弄坏了多么可惜。呵，当然是这样！这才是合理的解释，难道不是吗？

无论里德尔在想些什么，经过他的玩具最终的结局只有一个。

她清楚这一点，一直都很清楚。

◇  
汤姆冷静地挥舞着魔杖，使一个又一个恶狠狠的切割咒偏离了它们原先的轨迹。用欣赏的目光看着对面因为愤怒而两眼冒火的女巫，他满意地眯起了眼：这才是他所期望的那种真正的战斗！那种让双方都痛快淋漓的，游离在危险的悬崖边，毫无保留的战斗。

不是练习，不是试探，不是华丽的花架子，而是货真价实的战斗。

理智的无趣，在最终的最终，总会被情感的色彩所渲染。

这是人类难以逃离的结局。

看着女巫漂亮的棕色眼眸燃烧着绚丽夺目的火花，看着对手因为愤怒和恨意逐渐失去了理智，看着赫敏终于撕下了往日伪装的冷静，也不再故作镇定，仿佛变成了一只狂暴的野兽……

而他自己却从容镇定地观察着这一切，这样的游戏，难道不是很有趣吗？

赫敏·格兰杰，这个女巫在战斗时有一种激情，那种奇妙的神采就在她的眼睛里燃烧着，绽放着，仅仅出现在她认真起来的时候。

不像未经打磨的粗犷的原石，也不像装饰过度的华丽的首饰。那种神采经过了时间的磨练和沉淀，却依然没有混浊黯淡，依然闪闪发亮，显得格外特殊，也格外珍贵。

所以，他才会抑制不住地，不可避开地被她所吸引。

汤姆在分院的那天就在赫敏的身上发现了这种激情，而在那节黑魔法防御术课上更是被它的美丽搅得欲罢不能。可那还不够格，远远不够格。受到药效影响的她很美，但是还不够纯粹。他想看到她卸去一切的伪装，放下一切的顾忌，将最真实的一面展现给他，只给他一个人。

然后，他要破坏这一切。

他要将她的美丽撕碎，他要用最黑暗的颜色和大片的鲜血染上她洁白的裙摆。用罪恶做为底色，咒语最为染料，战斗时的她是美丽的，那是只有他才能欣赏的舞姿。他要她献出自己的骄傲，献出自己的一切，将她变成他的。

每个人都是独立的个体。

这一点他还是知道的。

不过，只要是人，终究难逃一死。

他是矛盾的。

作为伏地魔，他要的是绝对的服从和忠诚，没有任何人可以反对他的意愿。

在伏地魔的眼中，强大的赫敏·格兰杰是必须抹杀的存在。

作为汤姆·里德尔，虽然他从没显露出自己的想法，但是他很清楚，他喜欢的是勇敢和积极的性格，隐忍和泪水只会激怒他。

在汤姆的眼中，再也没有比赫敏·格兰杰更加有趣的女人了。

是的，有趣。

她偶尔的反抗也是有趣的，是可以被原谅的。

然而，赫敏·格兰杰的结局只有一个，也只会有一个。

他很清楚自己将会给予她怎样的结局，无论是作为伏地魔，还是作为汤姆·里德尔。

所以，他并不矛盾。

一道锋利的咒语划过他的头发。真悬，只差一寸，它就将割掉他的耳朵。

战斗的时候要专心。

偏头，汤姆放弃了思考自己矛盾与否的问题。

无论如何，在走了许多弯路后，在等待了那么久后，现在的他终于如愿以偿。

◇  
如果只有她一个人失去了冷静和理智，那未免也太不公平。

施了一个坚固的护甲咒，逼近她的咒语在瞬间被护甲反弹。

可惜护甲并没有维持多久。

“哗啦哗啦”，她变出的护甲此刻仿佛是被子弹击中的玻璃，在慢镜头中，光滑的表面出现了如同蛛网般的裂痕，随后碎成了一片一片，掉在地上。

这个咒语是一种她未见过的黑魔法。

赫敏看着游刃有余的里德尔，恨恨地咬了咬泛白的嘴唇，在施咒的空隙一甩头发。

她觉得自己有点像贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，那个在战斗时近乎疯狂的女人。

她仿佛又回到了十七岁。

最后一战。

昏暗的房间在她的眼中逐渐淡去，取而代之的是空旷的战场。到处都是飞舞的咒语，五颜六色的、致命的光线，在黎明潮湿的空气中划过。爆炸声，尖叫声，哭喊声此起彼伏。

她知道，每隔几秒，就又有一个人倒下。她已经分不清，躺在地上的，哪些是敌人，哪些是盟友。

此时，赫敏也不想分清楚了。

因为她在和伏地魔战斗。

“四分五裂——”她一边气喘吁吁地奔跑，躲过敌人未知的魔咒，反击。

伏地魔轻而易举地躲过，以钻心咒“礼尚往来”，仿佛在嘲讽她在战场上表现出的懦弱。

“障碍重重——”

以最快地速度逃离了咒语的波及范围，她用微弱的气喘表示自己的庆幸。她差一点就被击中了，多亏她丰富的实战经验才得以脱身。

……

“恶灵降世——”

“粉身碎骨——”

“黑暗束缚——”

“铠甲护身——”

……

“不要有所保留，我要感受你真正的实力。”敌人冷酷的声音使她痛苦万分。

伏地魔，他是一个怪物。

永远是冷静的，不会被人类情感所左右的，怪物。

她战胜不了他。

绝望。

到处都是绝望。在她的血液里，在她的神经里，深入骨髓，流入胸腔。和心脏一起，一下一下撞击着她的胸口。

太多的绝望。

太多太多的绝望。

多到满满的，几乎都要溢出来。

赫敏觉得浑身酸痛，差点都握不住自己的魔杖。

随后，她逼迫自己用已经使不上什么力气的手，死死地抓紧魔杖，就像溺水的人抓住唯一的救命稻草，就像必死的遇难者抓住唯一的寄托。

不，不可以放弃。

她不能输，伏地魔必须被打倒！

赫敏加快了施咒的速度。

“昏昏倒地——”

“粉身碎骨——”

“统统石化——”

“力劲松泻——”

“神锋无影——”

……

以及她最擅长的：

切割咒，切割咒，切割咒……

切割，切割，切割——

求求你，求求你了，上帝，梅林。

哪怕有一个伤害到伏地魔也好……

……

平时一切具有伤害性质的咒语，此刻似乎都失去了用处。

普通的切割咒是伤害不了伏地魔的。

她要用黑魔法对抗黑魔法。

好戏终于要上演了吗？当感受到黑魔法的气息时，汤姆难以抑制地兴奋起来，真的很厉害，就连他也禁不住乱了阵脚。

果然，只有黑魔法才是最强大的，就连一向自以为是的格兰杰也不得不承认这一点吧。

汤姆得意地用诙谐的调侃目光望向赫敏，却在对上她的眼睛时，下意识地退后一步。

那种眼神……

可怕的，无情的，坚定的眼神。仿佛已经知晓了结局，即使前方是死亡也依然无所畏惧，孤注一掷的眼神。

永远镇定的汤姆·里德尔，或者平行宇宙版的少年伏地魔——现在随便怎么称呼他吧，因为这已经不是重点了——第一次对死亡之外的事物产生了恐惧。

不，应该说，他看到的，就是死亡！

◇  
“霹雳爆破——”

施出的咒语在远处爆炸了，空气中到处都弥漫着浓浓的烟雾和灰尘。赫敏被尘埃掀起的热浪迷了眼睛。她忍着剧痛，任凭生理性的泪水涌出眼眶……

她不能松懈，一刻都不能松懈！

……

“天崩地裂——”

她可以感受到地面在摇晃，而她战斗的决心也更加坚定了。

……

“制裁之光——”

“破坏之剑——”

“镜冥封音——”

其实有些黑魔法咒语的咒文还挺富有诗意的，甚至念起来有种正义凛然的味道，看到伏地魔越发谨慎的动作，她仿佛看到了黎明的曙光。

……

“重破斩——”

“风之刃——”

“灵魂出窍——”

“钻心刺骨——”

“阿瓦达索命——”

……

赫敏连连施咒，几乎扔出了她在书上学过的，在战场上见过的，疯眼汉教过的所有黑魔法咒语，当然，包括三大不可饶恕咒。

伏地魔也毫不留情地回击，她跳跃着躲过了。

很奇怪，真的很奇怪。伏地魔本该比这更强大些。

好吧，她总是忘记，这是另一个世界的伏地魔。

不过，这又有什么区别呢？

“这场战斗，已经没有进行下去的意义了。”最后，他说。

那种该死的冷静……也许用冷酷更加恰当些……

“赫敏·格兰杰，该死的，你给我清醒一点！！！”他的声音并不是她思维定势中所认为的沙哑的嘶嘶声，而是年轻的、富有情感的……

她愣住了。

只有一瞬间而已。

然而，这在战场上却是致命的错误。

下一秒，她手中的魔杖便被随之而来的咒语击得粉碎。

赫敏回过神来，觉得自己从未这般镇定过。

没有关系。

她想。

应该是这样的，本来就应该是这样的，在战场上，不是你死就是我亡。

永远都有牺牲和毁灭：逝去的生命，在战火中长大的一代，支离破碎的爱情，随时都有着灰飞烟灭的可能，还有血液里逐渐冷却的温度……

真是可笑，在战争中，根本就没有赢家。

没有人可以为这些负责，没有人能够负责。

在这个世界，她的祖母已经逝去。所以也不会有她，没有赫敏·格兰杰。

哈利……

我想方设法想要阻止这一切，却输得彻底，连陪伴你都做不到了……

哈利已经决定献出他的一切，包括生命。这不公平，不公平……他承受的实在是太多了……

不一定要选择他，不能再选择他了。

只要有一个弃子就已经足够，任何人都可以胜任。

最优秀的战士，到最后的时刻应该忘却自我。

一切都是为了最伟大的利益。

伏地魔正在悄无声息地、一步一步地向她走来，她已经没有修复魔杖的机会了。

所以说，这就是结局吗？

她从未畏惧过，哪怕在看到结局的时候。

当年分院帽触碰到她的头发时，一切都已经注定了。她是勇敢的格兰芬多，永远都是。无所畏惧，是格兰芬多的宗旨，是自尊，也是使命。

“呵。”她从喉咙里发出一声轻笑。

简单的答案，太简单了。

如果她在最初就得出这个答案，就不会有后面的挣扎。可她却太过优柔寡断，选择了最麻烦的方法，代入了最晦涩的公式，经历了最繁琐的步骤，才得以解出。。

然而，现在一切都再次回到了原点。

在这个世界，汤姆·里德尔本该是注定要成为伏地魔的。这是他的命运，却是注定要改变的命运。因为她，赫敏·格兰杰，是注定要在这里与她相遇的。

是什么使她被困在了黑暗中最偏僻的角落？

啊，原来他已经站在了她的面前。

在伏地魔犯下更大的错误前，阻止他，用尽一切办法。

在这个陌生的时空，这就是她必须要完成的任务。

混沌散去后，一切都变得格外明朗。

到了最后，她甚至有种解脱的感觉。

“伏地魔……”她抬起头，无所畏惧地对上那双眼睛，咯咯地笑出了声，“你再也不能够伤害任何人了。”

◇  
汤姆·里德尔觉得自己从未这么狼狈过。在挑衅格兰杰的时候，他完全没有想到自己居然会被她逼到不得不连连后退的地步。毫无疑问，她是个十分强大的女巫。

他到底还是低估了她。

他看得出，赫敏是在用尽全力地与自己战斗，她施出的咒语刁钻而古怪，有些甚至是他从未听说过的。这不值得奇怪，毕竟她来自未来，他想，同时也留了个心眼，在心里默默记下了这些生僻咒语的发言。他回去的时候得好好的研究一下。

他始终都没有想过“他是否能够回得去”这种问题，因为那是毫无意义的。

当看到象征着索命魔咒的绿光时，他一点儿都不惊讶。

本来就应该是这样的。

看来，格兰杰一直都明白，和他一样明白。又或者，她只是终于接受了现实。

在战场上，不是你死，就是我亡。

本来就是这样。

现在，到了他回击的时候了。

“A-va-da，Ke-da-vra”

多么美妙的发音。

朋友们，喜剧结束了，贝多芬说。

一道死咒就这样在他的杖尖闪烁，直勾勾地向女巫飞去。

……！

格兰杰迅速地躲过了。他皱了皱眉，轮力量，如今他们两人应该算是伯仲之间；轮实战经验，他还远远不如她。

赫敏·格兰杰到底经历了怎样的战争呢？她又是如何活下来的呢？汤姆情不自禁地想。看着处于战斗状态的格兰杰，他觉得很陌生。在他眼中，面前的这个女巫，已经不再是活生生的人类了。她只是一个没有自我的、被操纵的布偶娃娃，或者机器。她的眼神，是平静的，毁灭式的平静，不起一丝波澜。

超越死亡，超越自我，只为心中虚无缥缈的目标；习惯了在黑暗中苦苦挣扎，却始终坚定不移地保持着最初的本色；将恐惧彻底遗忘、而非仅仅是忽视；让最伟大的利益代替了属于人类的、求生的本能……只有最无情的战争，最黯淡的岁月，最动荡的局势，以及最强烈的信念，才会造就出这样的眼神。

汤姆觉得，格兰杰眼里的光芒虽然耀眼，但是不再美丽了。

他弄错了，那种目光，从一开始就不是美丽的。

怎么可能是美丽的呢？那分明，就是绝望的光芒啊！

他突然不想再继续战斗下去了。

因为这场愚蠢的对决毫无意义。

是的，毫无意义。

“该死的，你给我清醒一点！”他冲着逐渐向自己逼近的格兰杰大声吼道，心中泛起一阵烦躁。

他本没有指望自己一句轻描淡写的话可以阻止奋力战斗着的女巫——这只是一个开头，接下来，他会想出一千种将这场战斗一笔勾销的方法。

可是，出乎了他的意料，格兰杰居然因为他的话愣住了。

低级错误。

但对于他却是个极好的机会！

汤姆果断地将她手中的魔杖击得粉碎。

除去威胁后，他立刻松了口气。

“赫敏……”他一步一步、慢慢地朝似乎还没有回过神来的女巫走去，如同一条蛇悄无声息地游向它的猎物——不过这一次，他扮演的角色不再是没有情感的冷血动物，“不要紧张，我并不想伤害你……我不会再伤害你……”

为了不让此时已是手无寸铁的格兰杰受到更大的惊吓，他移动得很慢，很慢。

汤姆没有意识到，他的声音突然变得十分轻柔——不带任何目的、不由自主地变得轻柔。

◇  
汤姆有一千种欺骗赫敏·格兰杰的方法。

却没有一种可以骗过他自己。

在看到赫敏躲过自己发出的死咒时，他的心跳停止了一秒。

那一秒，他无法辨认自己的情感。

是什么呢，那种心情？

是遗憾，还是……庆幸？

仿佛溺水的人重新获得了呼吸。

这种奇怪的情感是陌生的，却也并不是第一次出现。他突然忆起了十六岁生日前的那个万圣节——格兰杰拉着另一个麻瓜出生的女生，紧紧闭着眼睛向前倒去，避开了蛇怪致命的目光。那时，他也是在一旁亲眼目睹她与死亡擦肩而过……

那一刻，他的心跳同样地停止了一秒，莫名其妙的一秒。

记忆中类似的情感重新涌上了心头，和他现在的心情交织在一起，纠缠着，碰撞着，激起强烈绚烂的火花。

两次，已经是两次了。如果第一次的心情可以用对没有发生杀人事件而承担责任的后怕和惊慌，来解释，那么这一次呢？这一次又是为什么？死咒是他施出的，目的就是让她死亡。那么他的这种心情，又算什么？这种莫名其妙的心情？

格兰杰突然咯咯笑了起来——那笑声听起来空洞得可怕，似乎还融入了一些感伤——抬头望着站在自己面前的他。他平静地与她对视。真奇怪，女巫的眼里除了绝望，好像还多出些什么东西。

未知的东西。

他疑惑地眨了眨眼。

在那双棕色的眼眸里，他看到了一抹熟悉的色彩。灰色深处的绿色，那是他自己的眼睛。赫敏的眼睛里映出了他的颜色。

那多出来的东西，不仅仅是赫敏眼里的，还有从他自己的眼睛里折射出的光芒。

“你再也不能伤害任何人了。”她喃喃地说，踮起脚尖，伸出的双手游走于他的脖颈，最终在突突跳动的颈动脉处停下。

那是一个威胁，而他有应对的办法。

汤姆等待着，等待着赫敏接下来的动作。

可是她什么都没有做，只是把手搭在他的脖子上，似乎在犹豫，又似乎和他一样也在等待着什么。

他忽然没有耐心了。

汤姆感受着从脖子上传来的触感，以及那种触感带来的火花，一种酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍他的整个肩膀，一路蔓延到脊椎末端。有一种异样的心情，比原先还要强烈千百万倍。它从心底直直窜上了脑海，与理智战斗。那是一种他从未理解直至现在也不理解的情感，它源源不断地分泌，势不可挡地汹涌而出。

不可能的，这是不可能的！！！属于伏地魔的理智尖叫着，想把他从那种轻飘飘的、几乎已经浮起来的状态中拉回冷静的现实。

然而，多巴胺的强烈分泌轻而易举地战胜了理智。

人类的本能胜利了。

伏地魔输了，彻底地输给了轻飘飘的化学反应。

就是在这一刻，两个时空真真切切的分离开来，出现了不可弥补的裂痕。

汤姆也许还是会变成伏地魔，可是，他与赫敏所熟知的那个“黑暗公爵”，亦或“少年伏地魔”，再无联系与交集。他改变了自己的天命，又或者，天命改变了他；命运偏离了原先的轨道，又或者，命运终于踏上了正轨。

这些，此时的汤姆·里德尔当然是不知道的。

他只是着迷一般地看着赫敏，伸手抚上女巫柔软的卷发，用有力的臂膀抑制住她的挣扎，任性将她囚禁在自己的怀里。那种暖烘烘的触感，他曾经在校医院里感受过。那时的她躺在床上，脸色苍白，就如同现在一样。为什么他总是在伤害她呢？

“我想你是对的。”他说。

惊讶在赫敏的眼里一闪而过。

汤姆轻轻地笑了。

随后，他低下头，轻轻吻上了她的唇。


	15. Chapter 15

◆ Part 14 ◆

1945年12月24日

◇  
现在的神秘事物司和未来她工作时期时没什么两样。

一样的压抑，一样的神秘，一样充满了禁忌，犹如潘多拉魔盒。

而禁不住好奇心打开盒子的她，放出了意想不到的灾祸……

唯独留下希望。

她就是三年前——不，准确来讲应该是五十四年后——在这个时间点，因为事故而穿越了时空，来到这个平行宇宙的。

略微缩水的身体，不知不觉中在这个平行的世界中与常人无异地成长，最终在经历了三年后恢复原样。

回到了最初事故发生的地方。

赫敏早已接受了发生在自己身上的灾难，却一直没有放弃心中的希望。尽一切努力寻找回家的办法，期盼奇迹能够发生。

最后她终于找到了。

◆ Part 14 ◆

1945年12月24日

◇  
现在的神秘事物司和未来她工作时期时没什么两样。

一样的压抑，一样的神秘，一样充满了禁忌，犹如潘多拉魔盒。

而禁不住好奇心打开盒子的她，放出了意想不到的灾祸……

唯独留下希望。

她就是三年前——不，准确来讲应该是五十四年后——在这个时间点，因为事故而穿越了时空，来到这个平行宇宙的。

略微缩水的身体，不知不觉中在这个平行的世界中与常人无异地成长，最终在经历了三年后恢复原样。

回到了最初事故发生的地方。

赫敏早已接受了发生在自己身上的灾难，却一直没有放弃心中的希望。尽一切努力寻找回家的办法，期盼奇迹能够发生。

最后她终于找到了。

现在，这就是唯一的方法。

唯一可以回到原世界的机会。

同时也是她剩下的唯一可以杀死伏地魔的机会。

她的魔力在逐渐地流失，被吸入一个看不见的无形的黑洞……她的细胞就像被打散了一般，正在逐渐破裂，虽然表面上看不出来……

在这个时刻，赫敏突然回忆起了哈利和罗恩。

他们不但是朋友，也是战友，能够在性命攸关的时刻相互托付生命的战友。他们一起经历了最黑暗的学生时代，一起战斗一起经历挫折和一起面对死亡。

她以为他们早就融合在自己的骨子里不可分开，即使是死亡。 

但是如果失败了，她就见不到他们了。他们之间被不知道多少个时空分割开来，远远的再也见不到了。

她从未像今晚一样如此怀念着自己曾经亲密的战友们。

因为这也许是最后一次了。

这个世界没有也不会有赫敏·格兰杰，她不属于这个世界。只有两种结局，回家，或者消失——永远地消失，被世界的裂痕轻而易举地抹杀，仿佛从未存在过。

那是比死亡更加无情的审判。

机会只有一次，而且只能成功不能失败。

她必须抓紧时间。

赫敏感到自己搭在里德尔脖颈准备收紧的手指突然不听使唤了……像是动物的爪子一般僵硬在哪里，无法弯曲。

那是被洗脑后吐真剂药效副作用发作的征兆。

那个时候，虽然对自己的意志力有信心，但果然还是确保万无一失比较保险……这样才能证明自己的觉悟。

赫敏是这样想的。

她的确被洗过脑，自愿的。

来不及了吗？她在心中苦笑，难道即使好不容易下定了决心，她也真的注定无法杀死汤姆·里德尔，无法回到属于自己的世界？

……

没有办法下手，完全没有办法。

她不知道自己的手是因为僵硬，还是因为她心中的软弱，才没有进一步动作。

……

当手指终于能动的时候，意料之外的事情发生了——

迎面而来的不是攻击，不是死亡……而是一个吻。

一个吻。

汤姆·里德尔在……吻她？

……

没有什么比这更令人惊讶了。

理智在她的耳边呢喃：不要管他，这只是一个骗局，一个令你动摇的骗局。

而一种奇妙的情感却冲动了，代替自己一直都引以为豪的理智做出了选择——

那是一种比理智更强大的力量。

当里德尔吻上她的时候，赫敏原本打算逐渐收缩的手指便条件反射地、如同触电一般狼狈地移开，转而搭上他的胸膛，紧紧扯住巫师袍柔软的布料。她推搡着，抗拒着……

赫敏完全忘记即使失去了魔杖，她也是个女巫，一个会魔法的女巫。

赫敏觉得自己的大脑一片空白。

没有大脑的指挥，身体也开始不知所措起来。

那么，现在是什么控制她呢？

也许是她的心……

无论如何，这一刻，她什么都忘了。

她只是一个在吻着自己的巫师怀中颤抖的普通女人，不敢相信自己身上正在发生的事情。

什么使命，什么平行宇宙，什么未来……

全部都和她无关了。

“呜……”赫敏想让少年伏地魔窒息而死的计划彻底失败，她失去了思考的能力，唯一能做的，就是发出一阵呜咽，只为重新获得呼吸的权利……

2000年7月21日

◇  
“——啊！”

赫敏猛地睁开眼睛，大口大口地喘着气，感受着重新呼吸的喜悦。

嘴上仿佛还停留着那冰冷的触感。

她狠狠地咬了咬唇，立刻传来一阵刺痛。

是梦。

只不过是梦而已。

她此时在2000年，而不是1945年；在自己公寓的卧室里睡觉，而不是魔法部的神秘事物司和平行世界的里德尔对持。

被施过降温咒语的房间很凉爽，比空调的效果还要好。

赫敏一把拉过被自己在睡梦中中踢到一边的毛毯，翻了个身。

像一只鸵鸟一样，她脸朝下把自己埋在了柔软的枕头里。她的头发垂落在耳朵两边，上面沾满了安眠药水的味道。

梦中的情景就如同是刚刚发生的一样清晰明朗。

那种真实的触感……

“该死，混蛋混蛋去死去死，该死的！”她烦躁地摇着头，用拳头狠狠砸着床垫。

出院后没几天，她就莫名其妙恢复了记忆。从此，那个吻就成了她几个月以来一直挥之不去的梦魇。

在平行宇宙的那三年，就像一场梦。

很长很长的梦，而在梦醒之后回忆起来却又格外短暂。

她什么都改变不了，甚至把事情弄得更糟。

……

不过是一场没有意义的梦而已。

没有任何意义。

“为什么要想起来啊……”她又翻了个身，仰头瞪着黑洞洞的天花板。

昏暗的房间里一片寂静，只有时钟马不停蹄地走着，滴答滴答。

时间从未停下它的脚步。

在她的世界，距离1945年已经有半个世纪的时间过去了。而平行世界间时间的流速是不一样的。她在平行宇宙呆了三年整，而在原世界又消失了多久呢？三小时？三分钟？还是三秒钟？不知道啊，因为实验室里没有钟，所以这种事情真的无从得知。

也罢，知道了又能怎样？

她一直都无能为力，什么也改变不了……

——！！！

那种感觉又来了，快要窒息的感觉，仿佛浑身的力气都被抽走一般，失去了反抗的能力，只能瘫软着倚靠在那个冰冷的怀抱里。而那双深灰色的——凑近看则是灰绿色的眼眸，在她的虹膜中放大再放大，最后霸道地入侵了她的大脑，夺取她的理智，霸道地占据了整个世界……

为什么会这样呢……

那当然不是她的初吻。

那不是一个吻！

仅仅是单纯的触碰而已……

赫敏用手摸了摸脸颊，好烫。

好吧，那的确是一个吻。

可是什么都代表不了。

那是——无意义的！

她也是无意义的……

赫敏这样催眠道，强迫自己不要被因回想当时的情景而泛起的奇妙心境所左右。

她并不是第一次去回忆这个吻了，可是每一次的表现都不如五十年前的自己镇定——因为当时她没有思考这些事情的余地。同样，也不如平行世界的汤姆·里德尔冷静。

他是那样的冷静克制，仿佛没有注入任何情感，只是在举行一个无意义的程序而已。

这对里德尔来说，是很正常的事情。

他是会为了达到目的而不择手段的人。

可是里德尔想要从自己的身上得到什么？

他已经知道了自己的身世和秘密，也了解了穿越时空的知识。那绝对不是伏地魔会感兴趣的领域——像这样穿越时空什么好处都捞不到，既不能真正地得到永生又不能增长力量，而且一旦穿越，在之前世界所作出的努力、积累的人脉和干出的事业都将毁于一旦。

这种难度高风险大回报小无保险如同鸡肋一般的能力，对伏地魔来说根本就没有用吧。

——那汤姆·里德尔为什么要吻她？

赫敏想了一圈之后，再次不可避免地回到了正题。

至少在那个年代还不流行舌吻，她试着在思考时带点幽默感，却可耻地失败了。

无意识地用手擦过嘴角，赫敏的眼眶里突然充满了泪水，“这算什么……”她喃喃道，“这算什么……”

里德尔即使在接吻时都是理智的，而且带有一定的迷惑性质——她这么强迫自己相信这一点，可也不得不承认——那个吻并不是一个试探或者玩笑。

即使费尽全力，赫敏也没有办法否认，那是一个认真的吻。

非常的认真，似乎想要证明些什么。

里德尔真的想证明一些貌似连他自己都无法理解的东西。

而她理解了，却无法相信那是真的。

赫敏叹了口气，摇摇头，那都是过去的事了。

现在，她回到了自己的世界。

里德尔即使凭借从她那里夺取的笔记研究出了穿越时空的办法——暂且不提他会不会研究这个学会了也不过是鸡肋能力的问题——也不可能再与她有什么交集了。

因为平行世界有好多好多……

又不像小说里那样，有什么如同红线一般的执念牵扯着他们，形成羁绊……

明明是夏天，赫敏却打了个寒战，羁绊……孽缘还差不多！

他们再也无法相遇。

她早就知道这一点，那一夜，是永别。

赫敏相信，聪明如里德尔不可能没有猜到这一点。

所以他才会竭尽全力阻止自己吧……

真是可惜，他失败了。

赫敏勾起了嘴角，最后还是她赢了。

所以，难不成那是个吻别？

好冷的笑话……貌似前一秒他们还想杀死对方来着……

不想了不想了！赫敏深吸一口气。真是厉害啊，里德尔，居然在已经分别的情况下还让她如此伤脑筋。

“好好调整一下吧，这次的意外对你影响好大！我怎么总感觉仿佛仅在一夜之间，你就老了好多呢……哎哟！蜜恩我错了，不是老是成熟……QAQ”

罗恩在她出院时这样打趣道，然后她便毫不留情地给他一个肘击。

的确是老了好多。  
三年的相处足够了。这三年的时光，使她的心理从战后初期的勇敢青年变成了颓废的如同中年妇女一般的存在……

太累了。

接下来她一定要好好享受生活，绝对不想再遇上什么意外了。想到这里，赫敏缓缓闭上了眼睛，用双手捂住了脸，深深地叹息着。 我累了，她告诉自己。于是辗转反侧了半个晚上的卷发女子终于觉得，睡梦之神向自己伸出了手。


	16. Chapter 16

◆ Part 15 ◆

1945年12月24日

◇  
“你咬够了没有，吸血鬼小姐？”汤姆环着赫敏，眼里充斥着一丝戏谑的笑意，嘴唇上有一个暧昧的伤口。她试探地动了动，想要暗示里德尔的胳膊放弃对自己的囚禁。汤姆立刻把她环得更紧了。他一向是贪婪的，对于想要的东西势在必得。虽然他还不能理解，但是想要什么，先拿过来就好了。

“哼，”赫敏用手背擦了擦嘴唇，想要擦去他在上面留下的无形的印记，那个恶心的吻。

其实里德尔的吻并不恶心，那种冰冷而柔软的触感、温暖的鼻息，还有灰眼眸里时隐时现的幽幽的绿光……既不熟练又不生疏的吻，恰到好处，她不得不说自己吃了一惊。也仅仅是吃了一惊罢了，莫名其妙被敌人亲吻的感觉可一点都不好。

人类是多么奇妙的生物啊，上一秒还在冰天雪地里拔刀相向尽力带给对方更多的伤痕，下一秒却仅仅因为寂寞而在寒冷中互相舔舐着对方的伤口，依偎着取暖。

多么荒诞，现在她身上所有的伤痕，她心中的寒冷，不全都是眼前的这个少年给予的吗？不是伏地魔，就是汤姆·里德尔。

所以，她想任何莫名其妙被强吻的人一样，咬了他。

“这算什么？”她平静地放下手背，抬头瞪着始作俑者。眼中酝酿着的怒火只是一瞬间的事，她在任何时间都不会抛弃自己的理智。这也是当年在战场上，她打败一批有一批比她年长比她强大的食死徒们的原因。

在战场上，赫敏·格兰杰永远都懂得控制好自己的情绪。不然，便容易被挑拨利用。

不，不是永远。

除非她主动自愿地把自己的理智交了出去。

当信仰不再的时候，赫敏宁愿什么都不要思考，什么都不要顾忌。

当手里的魔杖不在是由她的灵魂所掌控之时，她的心就不会颤抖不会疼痛了。她不知道自己对里德尔有着怎样的情感，她一而再再而三地忍让，一直避免他们两个沦落到现在这样的结局。

当找回理智的时候，当与里德尔对视的一刹那，赫敏感到一阵麻意从脚底窜到大腿根部，最后蔓延至整个脊椎骨。她情不自禁地颤抖，却深知那并不是因为恐惧。

“……”汤姆沉默地迎着她的目光没有动作。他眼里涌动着的暗光仿佛变成了一个漩涡，一场激烈的风暴隐藏在虹膜之下。赫敏不寒而栗。这一次，原因就是恐惧。不过她恐惧 不是死亡，不是伤害，而是别的什么东西，某种未知的东西。那种东西一闪而过，就当她觉得自己快要抓住的时候，却又不小心错过了。

“我问你，这算什么？”赫敏又问了一遍，重新获得了勇气。她是无所畏惧的格兰芬多，未知不能成为懦弱胆小的理由。无论前方等着她的是什么，她都已经做好了勇敢迎战的准备。

“我以为你知道，”汤姆一字一顿地说，语气中带点嘲讽，“至少，我找不出除了你们熟知，并且一直挂在嘴边的那个之外的，接吻的理由。”接着又补充了一句，带着理所当然的神情，“而且，是你先抬手搭上我的肩膀的。”

“不是肩膀是脖子。”赫敏直白地强调，“我只是想掐死你。”然后她绷紧全身，等待迎接一道死咒或是别的什么，脑中出现了逃脱的好几种办法。真是可恶，魔杖居然被里德尔弄碎了，这使得她的挣脱变得格外麻烦。

不过，她想出的办法一种也没有派上用场。

因为里德尔只是大声嘲笑道：“那真是最愚蠢的办法，因为我也可以反过来掐死你。据我所知，如果出现两个人互掐的情况，谁的力气大就赢了。”

赫敏不置可否地耸耸肩。

“真奇怪，既然你想要杀死我，那么现在你又是被谁抱着呢？”汤姆没有就这样放过她，他俯下身，把嘴唇贴在了赫敏的耳边，用呼出的热气描摹她耳朵的轮廓，“如果你对自己的力量那么有信心，到现在为止你有一万次使我窒息而亡的机会，”他就用这样一个暧昧的姿势问道，“你为什么没杀了我？”

女巫愣住了。

手指因药物的作用而突然无法弯曲，这是不可避免的。但是，在那一刻，她那种如释重负的心情，那种松了一口气的感觉，又如何解释呢？

主观上，赫敏从来都不希望杀死汤姆·里德尔。她比邓布利多更期待看到这个少年的成长，好奇他会走到哪一步。自从她来到这个世界后，只要下定了决心，她就期待着做出些许改变，即使只是微小的改变。

努力想改变一切，但到最后却还是发现这根本是毫无用途。根已经注定，再怎么扭转它也终会向命定的方向发展，所能改变的，只是它的曲折度罢了。赫敏常常会害怕这个结局。

所以，如果命运想让她要杀死伏地魔，她不会有任何的犹豫。

汤姆抚着怀中女巫柔软的卷发，一下又一下，等待着她的回答。他用这样的小动作掩盖住莫名有些凝重紧张的心境。因为他期待怎样的回答，连他自己都不知道。

赫敏只一眼，就看到了眼前少年暧昧的动作下遮掩住的心态。毕竟，她比汤姆更擅长揣测别人的心理，多出来的时光并不是空谈，她轻而易举地猜出了里德尔的举动背后隐藏的东西。

他是认真的。

赫敏突然明白了。无论里德尔此刻在想什么，无论他的目的是什么，他都不再会是伏地魔了，不会是她记忆中的那一个。她杀死了潜藏在汤姆身上的伏地魔。那个怪物永远地消失了。命运，其实已经改变了吧？

其实她也是个反复无常的人。

即使他呼出的空气是温热的，也会立马变冷。他的嘴唇是冷的，胸膛是冷的，理智是冷的，心也是冷的——如果他有这种东西的话。里德尔是活在寒冷中的冰。而她是生在阳光下，即使经历黑暗也依然热情燃烧的火焰。方才还想将置于死地，现在，她竟也有种想要回抱住眼前这个巫师的冲动。

那当然是不可能的。

里德尔想玩一个游戏，她没有义务，也没有精力奉陪。

里德尔开了一个很大的赌局，甚至把他自己也赌了进去。说不感兴趣是不可能的，可是，赫敏不是好奇的小孩子，她从未忘记自己的初衷，即使到了最后一刻。

既然命运已经改变，那么，这也是她回家的时刻了。

趁着两个平行宇宙之间的联系还未被全部斩断，赫敏决定立即采取行动。

这是她唯一的机会。

“我觉得，我们现在可以做一些比谈论‘谁掐死谁’这种话题更有趣的事。”赫敏一把挥开了里德尔放在她头发上不安分的手。

◇  
在这个1945年的圣诞夜，白雪飞扬，家家户户的人都带着满足的微笑钻进了温暖的被窝里，期待着圣诞老人的到来，同时也祈祷着第二天能有一个美丽的白色圣诞节。

而此时，赫敏·格兰杰和汤姆·里德尔却在早就已经关门了的魔法部里。

这不是他们应该出现的地方。

/用不灭的地火焚尽叹息之壁……/

挥开里德尔碍事的手后，不带任何迟疑地，赫敏在心中默念起了那古老的、带有魔力的句子——

/让流动的冰岚解开封印之锁……/

起风了，两人的袍子都被吹得打着旋儿，布料碰撞，啪啪作响。汤姆感到自己额前的碎发在风的鼓动下，轻柔地抚着他的皮肤，就像一个轻吻，很舒服。赫敏的头发被吹散了，看上去有些滑稽，棕色的卷发一缕一缕，躲避着微风，笑着环绕在她的鼻梁上，嘴唇上，还有脸颊边……然后又合拢在一起，规规矩矩地垂落。

/从虚无的开始到混沌的终结……/

优美的语句，就像是诗一样。

有什么冰冰凉凉的东西开始纷纷扬扬地洒落，掉落在两人的头发上。汤姆用手一摸，看见一片小小的六角形晶状体。那是一片雪花。只一小会儿，那小东西便在他的手掌上便化成了水珠。

这似曾相识的场景使他皱起了眉。

/请遵循自古以来传承的诺言……/

底下头盯着自己手掌的汤姆，错过了赫敏开始以微小的幅度一张一翕的唇。

仿佛有谁打开了窗户，使窗外的大雪飘进了室内。

魔法部的神秘事物司里并没有窗。

/违背从未改变过的命运星辰……/

无论是风还是雪，都带着一股淡淡的熟悉的气息，就如同他环抱着的人一样柔和且疏离。都是有魔力的。

/斩断虚无缥缈的因果律之索……/

于是，汤姆猛然从回忆中惊醒。

她休想再逃跑，休想！

/为我打开真与幻交界的门扉……/

“你想做什么？没有了魔杖，你以为你能够做什么？”他的瞳孔危险地缩小了，用胳膊死死地环住赫敏，勒得她喘不过气，然后突然嗤笑一声，“用无杖魔法表演下雪？这难道就是你说的那种‘有趣的事’吗？”

赫敏的那只被汤姆击碎了的、钢笔外形的备用魔杖，此刻正狼狈地躺在地上。而她仿佛没有听见他的话，没有做出任何反驳。

/穿梭过去与未来，交错刹那与永恒……/

汤姆听到了一些淅淅沥沥的奇怪的声音，就像是有什么在结冰。风已经停了。只是一眨眼的功夫，整个房间都变成了一片冰天雪地的世界。汤姆感到很冷，便情不自禁地打了个寒颤。然后，他发现自己的身上不知何时已经落满了雪花。

世界突然变得很安静，很安静。没有任何的声音。他几乎都要怀疑，整个世界上是不是只剩下了他和格兰杰两个人。

不经意地低下头，汤姆惊异地发现，赫敏破碎的魔杖在不知不觉中变成了彻底的粉末，像是有生命一样慢慢地飞向空中……

里德尔的笑容冻结在了脸上，最后逐渐转变为吃惊、不甘、怨恨，还有别的什么东西，此时的赫敏无法理解也不想去理解的东西。这个世界的时间被暂停了。现在的汤姆·里德尔能不能思考她不知道。反正无论如何，接下来她要做的事情都没有任何人能够阻止。

“再见了，里德尔。”赫敏轻轻地挣脱了他的禁锢，挺直了腰杆，随后面无表情地说，“或者说再也不见吧。”

神秘事物司的地板上接了一层光滑的冰，冰面此刻正闪着幽幽的光芒。赫敏甩了甩方才被风吹乱的头发，朝着远离里德尔的方向慢慢走了几步，就像冰雪王国中骄傲的女王。

空气中，有一些细碎的粒子缓缓从地面向上飘散着，闪着微弱的光，照在纷纷下落的越来越激烈的鹅毛大雪上，发出反光，照亮了整个原本昏暗的房间。

赫敏的眼眸里映出那些如同萤火虫般的星星点点，她笑了笑，向着环绕着自己的星光伸出了手。她的手上就像拿着一块特殊的磁铁似的，闪着光的粒子立刻就被吸引了，它们排成一列，形成一个模糊的轮廓。赫敏的手指动了动。

然后，她的手里握着一只完好的，和先前一模一样的钢笔魔杖。

她当初定做备用魔杖的要求，并不仅仅是它奇特的外表。在坏掉后依然有一次复原的机会，在指定时间内分解为分子，接着形成肉眼可见的细小颗粒最后重组。非常罕见实用的功能，在这个平行宇宙给了她最后的机会。

回家的机会。

◇  
羁绊是什么？

心是什么？

爱又是什么？

对于胆小懦弱的人来说，羁绊是束缚，心是累赘，爱是使人类弱小的原因。

对于坚强勇敢的人来说，羁绊是诺言，心是守护，爱是使人类强大的原因。

赫敏从小就受到这样的教育。

她想要做一个坚强勇敢的人，所以才会在哈利或者罗恩有难的时候，一次又一次地、坚定地陪伴。在战争中安心地把后背留给同伴，无所畏惧地一起战斗，这本就是一种强大。用心去守护她所重视的东西，这就是她活着的意义。

可是，在某一件陌生的事情上，她退缩了。

她不愿去思考。

不愿意思考这种事，听起来可真不像她这个格兰芬多的“万事通”会做出的事情啊。可是她却不得不逼自己不要去思考。

赫敏又折了回来，来到和整个世界一起被冻住的里德尔跟前。她平静地注视着他的面孔，这是最后一次了。赫敏的视线在他的唇上可疑地停留了一会儿，然后便不动声色地移开。

很难想象，这个英俊的男孩，就是今后全英国最邪恶的黑巫师。

她真的不愿去思考。

不去思考就不会纠结。

不去思考就不会愧疚。

不去思考就不会心痛。

虽然他们大概是永远都不会再见面了，但是她依然觉得，就连仅仅是想一想他，都是可耻的吧。

因为，他们不是一个世界的人。

伏地魔没有心。

汤姆·里德尔决定抛弃自己的心。

人们常常会想，是不是没有心，日子就会过得轻松一些？

其实答案真的很简单。

人的一生如负重远行。也许干脆丢掉行李会比较轻松，但无论怎样也不会那样做，如果没有行李的话，走起路来会多么无趣。 

心就是这样的东西。

因为畏惧责任而不愿拥有心，其实只是一种逃避。

爱，不是拥有了就能理解，也并非不理解就不能拥有。

你为什么没杀了我？汤姆这样问她。

赫敏的眼睛暗了暗。

那你又为什么没杀了我呢，伏地魔？还是……里德尔？

你又有什么资格问我这个问题，在这一点上谁都没有发言权，我们都一样。

是谁，先一步沦陷？

无论是谁，都将陷入万劫不复之境……

这既不是奖励，也不是惩罚，无论对谁。

只是自然而然的事情罢了。

“永别了。”她踮起脚尖，与浑身覆盖着雪花的里德尔平视，自顾自地说。

也不管他能不能听见。

◇  
“用不灭的地火焚尽叹息之壁，让流动的冰岚解开封印之锁，从虚无的开始到混沌的终结，请遵循自古以来传承的诺言，违背从未改变过的命运星辰……”

赫敏拿着挥舞着魔杖，大声念着古老的咒语。

“斩断虚无缥缈的因果律之索，为我打开真与幻交界的门扉，穿梭过去与未来，交错刹那与永恒……”

时空禁术是她在被喝令退学后在阿尔巴尼亚森林里学会的。为此她差点在满是陷阱的黑森林里丢掉了性命。时空禁术自然是黑魔法，而施展黑魔法的同时，施咒者也将承受等量的痛苦。那么，现在她正在将时空撕裂，会承受多大的痛？

——总觉得，自己要死了……

全身的血液仿佛都沸腾了一样，在细小的血管里翻涌，好像随时都会冲破而出。

疼……

遍布全身地疼痛感从内部不断撕扯着她的神智。

那种痛，难以形容，从骨骼伸出渗透出来的疼痛，扩散到关节，肌肉，脚趾，脚踝，小腿，腹部，胸腔，颅腔……像是爆炸一般的辐射，仿佛要将自己整个撕裂。已经分不清是热还是肌肉不断重复收缩和扩张的疼痛，汗液滴下来，沿着露在外面的细长脖颈蜿蜒而下，直接渗进衣料。

赫敏大口地喘息着，将身子紧紧缩成一团，仿佛这样可以缓解一点疼痛。

她无言地张了张口，似乎要喊什么，但是很快又紧紧地埋下脸去。

要喊什么呢？

不知道。

要喊谁呢？

不知道……

赫敏感到自己的身体逐渐和衣物，还有手上的魔杖一同在化为了灵子，一点一点地消散。赫敏满足地勾起了嘴角，看来她成功了。身上的疼痛，也变得微不足道。在她几乎变成微粒的时候，透过扭曲的时空镜面，她似乎看见咒语解除后里德尔望向已经消散的她脸上那种惊恐的表情，还有一张一合的嘴。他似乎在对她说些什么，但是赫敏听不见。

错觉吧。

即便不是未来的黑魔王，仅仅是汤姆·里德尔，他怎么可能露出那样的表情？

……

最后一刻，他说的是什么呢？

这是在失去意识前，赫敏的脑海里的最后一个想法。


	17. Chapter 17

◆ Part 16 ◆

1999年12月31日

-原世界-

◇  
灰蒙蒙的天。

雪花片片。

银白色的地，连树梢都挂著霜雪的洁白。

如梦如幻的光景。

汤姆深呼吸，连空气都透着冰冷的味道。从口中吐出的雾气氤氲，雪色的气息在眼前朦胧成片然后被风吹拂，贴到面上时就像针刺一样，让他原本苍白的脸颊变得更加苍白了。

汤姆用手盖住脸，微微的吐着热气试图温暖他的手，因为他的手已经僵了，然后他迈步向前。  
他发现自己所在的地方是一片漆黑密林，古老的树木掩盖了天空的每个区块，拒绝了一切的光，唯一存留的只有被黑暗覆盖的淡淡影子。

汤姆从来都没有对别人说过，其实他很喜欢下雪。

——曾经。

照理说就算再黑暗都还能勉强分辨景物的，但这里的风雪实在太大，眼前的这些树叶树干都因而失去了自己的颜色，只剩银白，就彷佛由冰雪所雕就一般……

什么也看不见呢……

白茫茫一片……

自己真的独自一人的时候……就是初次见到雪的时候……

不过他已经不记得了。

因为，他从出生起，就一直是独自一个人啊……

风雪中仿佛有一个模模糊糊的人影，一晃而过，一闪即逝……变成了随风飘逸的雪花，支离破碎，和整个世界一起消散了……

是梦。

他在做梦。

那个女巫……已经在他的生命中消失很多年了。

无论他怎么寻找，无论他怎么去试图去忘却，她都想一把锋利的剑，深深地插在他的心上。不再感到疼痛也不是因为他已经放下，伤口已经愈合，而是因为他已经记不清剑刃割开心脏的心情，忘却了疼痛的感觉。

时间真的是一种可怕的东西。

他忘记了自己曾以为很重要的东西，却一直记得曾被自己忽略的情感。

这大概是惩罚吧，对他浑身沾满鲜血的惩罚。

身处虚无缥缈的梦境，汤姆却懦弱地不愿意醒来。

伸手接住从天而降的雪花，看着晶莹剔透的晶体在因为他手掌的温度化为水珠，然后滴落。汤姆依然记得第一次见到赫敏的时候，那个下着鹅毛大雪的圣诞夜……世界仿佛都要被冻结了……那时，他还是独自一人溜出学校去喝酒的未成年，她是突然出现的雪花小姐。

最后，他是学校的优秀生，她是因违规被开除的不良少女。

在最初，他本以为这只是擦肩而过的缘分罢了。

却没想到，越陷越深。

其实他是对的，他们两个的确只有擦肩而过的缘分。

而且还是一段孽缘。

三分钟的缘分和三年的缘分又有什么区别呢？反正结局都是别离。

他看到了故事的开头，就忍不住想着故事的结尾，而把结尾想得太美好，又容易忘记提醒自己从开头他们就看向了不一样的方向。 

其实他们注定是敌人，一直没有翻脸的原因谁也不知道。或许人就是这样的动物，就算自我厌恶，只要没有非死不可，便能活得欢快。

当汤姆惊异恐惧地发现自己对赫敏·格兰杰奇奇怪怪的感觉时，便有了杀掉她的念头。他天真地猜测，当他把一切让他惧怕的源头抹杀后不久，他就可以忘记那个人，那个在漫长的的时光里。

最后的那个情景他居然还记得。赫敏皱着眉，冷汗一滴滴流下，那双平日温和的棕色眼眸中全无笑意。 

棕色的眸子痛苦的样子汤姆曾经在黑魔法防御术课上见过，那双让他心悸的野兽之眸却在那个圣诞夜后成了多年来多个世界里他夜中的梦靥。

在赫敏在他的眼前碎成一片一片的时候，他并没有意识到自己在想什么。他只听见三个年头的声音，呼啸着从耳边掠过。他第一次发现自己的记忆力远远强过了他的想象。

到很长时间之后，才能勉强动作。 

神秘事物司里只有他一个人。

女巫就像她出现的时候一样莫名其妙，同样消失得突兀，仿佛从来都没有存在过。

只剩下他一个人。

从来都只有是一个人。

眼眶酸得难受。 

然后汤姆才意识到自己在最后一刻说了什么。

“别走。”

与此同时，他也终于明白了一直以来困扰着他的东西，真真切切地。

不是里德尔对格兰杰，而是汤姆对赫敏的情感。

◇  
千禧年前的最后一天，在跨年钟声即将敲响之前，广场边某个的小酒馆里热闹非凡。

到处都是狂欢的人们。使用魔法启动的迪斯科球在天花板上不停地旋转着，反射出闪烁着的五颜六色的灯光。舞池间，年轻的男巫女巫们跟随着流行音乐，欢快地摇摆着自己的四肢和腰部，用自创的舞步庆祝着，迎接崭新的世纪，崭新的一年。

在这种场合，只有软饮料显然是不够的。在场的巫师们无论男女，都已经做好了不醉不归的准备。

都是经历过战争的人，在紧张的年代过去后，他们依然保持了这种强行使自己放松下来忘却烦恼的办法。

谁也不知道下一秒，会不会有一群戴着兜帽的食死徒冲进来发射咒语。

没有人会去想那些。

昨日的伤痛被酒精化开，不用去想明天会怎样。

及时行乐就好。

战争的气氛使每个人都高度紧张，紧绷着神经，希望能够保住自己的生命，不要莫名其妙地死去。

而有一些人是特别的，他们不愿意向战争屈服，时刻保持着理智，维护自己的尊严。这些人当然是值得敬佩的。

可是他们也没有错啊。

说他们胆小也好，懦弱也好，逃避现实也好……

他们也有想要保护的东西，不过那不是理智，也不是尊严，而是自己的笑容。

作为普通人的他们，只是不想忘记如何笑而已。

……

第一圈酒已经被付了账。

“这一轮我请，大家尽情狂欢吧！”在吧台的中央，一个看上去应该是刚从学校毕业的年轻人举着杯子，向着舞池大喊，“祝我顺利地通过圣戈芒的实习试用期！”

“祝你成功！”跳着舞的人们并没有停下脚步，而是纷纷向他做出祝福的手势，笑着感谢他的慷慨。

这段小小的插曲只持续了一会儿，不时有人提议要请下一轮，而欢呼很快就淹没在了快节奏的摇滚乐中。

最先请客的年轻人浅酌着杯子里五彩缤纷的饮料。此时，吧台已经是空荡荡的，酒馆里的大部分人都去跳舞了。年轻的毕业生歪着头晃了晃酒杯，感到有些无趣。

在医学院的学习特别辛苦，而他将来的工作将会更加辛苦。听前辈说，治疗师这个职业，就是好不容易通过了考核可以工作，费劲千辛万苦从一个坑中爬出，却发现自己跳进了一个更大的坑。

既然他已经选择了这个职业，那么今后注定与酒精无缘。

所以，就在今晚好好放纵一回吧。

拿起一杯混合的调酒，他环顾四周，想找个人搭讪。

吧台角落是灯光难以照到的地方。平日里，只有渴望安静氛围想要远离喧嚣的客人才会坐在那里。如果人长时间呆着刺眼灯光的照射下，那么当看向暗处时，就会有那么几秒钟暂时失明。为了适应昏暗的环境，年轻人眯起了眼睛。

昏暗的角落里，一个脸色苍白的青年神色阴郁的坐着。他没有喝酒，也没有参与年轻人们的起哄与狂欢。他只是坐在那里静静地观察着这一切，像个幽灵一般无声无息。也许面部是照不到灯光的缘故，青年的存在感十分微弱，可是年轻人凭直觉揣测，这应该和他的真实气质不符。

奇怪，这个人是什么时候出现的？年轻人迷惑地歪歪头。

没有深究心中的疑问，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来，径直朝那个奇怪的青年走去。也许是他有些醉了的缘故，此刻他迫切地想要找个人说说话——即使这个人陌生人的周围仿佛散发出一种“生人勿近，熟人也勿扰”的冰冷气场。

“嘿，伙计。”开朗的年轻人自信地忽略了陌生人散发出的阴郁冷气，自顾自地拿着鸡尾酒杯往他身旁一坐。

那人像是有些神经质一般，迅速转头，面无表情地看了他一眼后，又迅速地把脸重新埋没在了黑暗中。

年轻人被他刚才的那一眼震慑住了。

他先前的猜测没有错，这个现在存在感微弱的人，绝对是个天生的领导者。

年轻人莫名其妙地感到背后有些发冷，酒也醒了一大半。陌生人的眼神冷酷、无情，简直不像是一个人看向另一人的眼神。刚从医学院毕业的他对这种眼神十分敏感，那就像他的导师在实验时分析数据，或是观察病毒那样，诸如此类。

那是一种机械化的表情。

但是青年的眼神有一点不太一样，那就是他并不对自己所看到的任何东西感兴趣。

研究者的表情是严肃而无欲无求的，但时不时会再由新发现的时候闪一下。

而青年的眼睛是空洞的，没有光。

他仿佛来自另一个世界，与周围的一切都格格不入，年轻人想。从陌生人的面部表情根本就看不出他在想些什么，唯一能够确定的只有一点：他一点儿也不想和自己搭话。

◇  
……

好像有谁把窗户打开了。

当赫敏的手高高扬起，开始用虔诚地语气轻轻地念着古老的咒文时，他就什么都明白了。

汤姆永远都忘不了那个场景。

那是他一生的梦魇。

“为什么？”

汤姆终于忍不住大笑，他哑忍着从嘴里溢出的呜咽，笑得都有湿意凝在眼角。而后他没有再尝试去施什么黑魔法，因为赫敏的眼睛早把一切表明得太露骨。 

“我已经对你失望了，里德尔。”

然后他看见那些熟悉的过往真正开始疯狂旋转，所有算盘终被无情埋葬。 

……

汤姆猛然从迷迷糊糊中回过神。低头看了看表。

还有几十分钟，新的一天就要开始了。

汤姆托起了下巴，真是不爽，在迎接新年的时候做了这么讨厌的梦。不过也没有什么关系，反正这种梦他不是第一次做了。

今天是他的生日，可是没有人会知道，也没有会记得。他时常想着，要是连自己都忘记这个不值得庆祝的日子该多好。可是他做不到，谁叫这是个如此特殊的日子呢。

汤姆从小就能讨厌自己的生日，不仅仅是因为从这一天开始，他就独自一人来到了这个愚蠢的世界，加入了愚蠢的人们愚蠢的生活。更因为这一天也是迎接新年的日子。

在他生日的这一天，空气中到处都弥漫着欢乐的气息，街上的彩灯，橱窗里各式各样的装饰品，孩子们的嬉戏，广场上聚集着等待跨年钟声的人们……

这美妙的一切，都与他无关。

从来都是这样。

汤姆独自一人坐在吧台边想着心事，拒绝了几个女孩的跳舞邀请。他神色如常地看着男巫女巫们前卫新奇的服装造型，过了很久才意识到自己已经即将迈入二十一世纪了，这个“伏地魔”被打败的年代。

和平的第四年，人们的心中或多或少还有一些战争所留下的伤痛和阴影。然而，几十年后，乃至几百年后，又会有一代又一代的年轻人出生。黑暗公爵对于他们来说，将只不过是魔法史书上的一个称号，一个失败的角色。也许又会有新的黑巫师崛起，但是“伏地魔”这个名字，再也无法将成年人们吓得瑟瑟发抖了。

……

每个梦境里，他都和她有着这样一段对话——

“我原来以为只有杀了你，才能回家。”

“为了自己的利益而杀人吗？呵，格兰杰，看来你也不过是个伪善自私的人。”

“你又不是什么无辜的人，我早就应该杀了你。”汤姆原来以为赫敏会这样回答。

可是他错了。

赫敏是这么说的：“你果然变了……不，应该说，你果然和他不一样。”

“我和你所认为的那个‘伏地魔’，是不一样的。”每一次，他都会这么回答，“我不是‘他’。但我就是伏地魔，我会变得比‘他’变得更强大。”

……

已经记不得是第几次看到又一个平行宇宙的“伏地魔”被打败。汤姆麻木地看着这一群狂欢的巫师们，连自嘲都做不到了。不同平行世界中的汤姆·里德尔，亦或是“伏地魔”，只是他人生的不同可能性罢了。他们都是同一个人的不同发展前景。

同一个世界不可能出现两个完全相同的人。所以，汤姆无法亲眼见到另一个世界的自己。也就是说，他的每一次穿越，都是建立在那个世界的自己已经死亡，或者还未出生的基础上的。如果穿越到过去，平行世界的他还未出生，那么，只要有母世界的汤姆的介入，平行世界的汤姆·里德尔就再也不会出生了。同理，如果他穿越到了平行世界的未来，既然是他能够穿越的世界，那么这个世界的伏地魔肯定已经死亡了。

正义最终必定将会战胜邪恶吗？

过了这么多年，汤姆依然对此不以为然。他见证了自己的失败，仅仅是因为根据理论他无法亲眼目睹自己胜利的可能性罢了。

更何况，本就没有“最终”这个说法。因为只要人类还存在于这个地球上，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，战争总是不断在发生的。和平——战争——和平——战争……形势不断交错循环着，一切都只是暂时的。

只是人类都喜欢并期盼着美好的事物罢了。

就像完美是不可能做到的，但是大家依然力求做到完美一样。

“你真的不想和我跳舞吗，帅哥？”一个金发女郎用娇滴滴的声音问道。汤姆有些迷惑地眨了眨眼，随后才意识到她是在和自己说话。

“不了，谢谢。”汤姆微笑地偏了偏头——比当年青涩的假笑看起来舒服的多——自然且充分地施展着自己的魅力，“真的很遗憾。”

当女郎踩着至少有十五公分的高跟鞋，一步一颤地走出了他的视线后，汤姆迅速地变了神色。看着尽情地扭动着腰肢，跳着在他的年代难以想象的“热舞”的男男女女，汤姆握紧了拳头。这个世界，同样也是腐朽而容易忘记伤痛的呢。

难道真的只要快乐就好了吗？

为了短暂的，毫无意义的所谓的虚假“快乐”，所以抛弃了自己的尊严，逃避生活的考验？他们的理想呢，就这样放弃了吗？残酷的战争真的不能使他们有一些长进吗？

所以说，人真的就是这样的动物，就算自我厌恶，只要没有非死不可，便能活得欢快。

汤姆漫不经心地用手指敲打着桌面，面无表情地想，要是这群无聊的狂欢着的人知道了自己的真实年龄，会不会被吓死？

好吧，关于年龄，其实连汤姆自己都不是很清楚。几十分钟后，他将度过自己的又一个生日。不过，“时间”这个概念，对于进行过无数次时空旅行、身体的生长几乎停滞的他来说，已经十分陌生了。

礼貌而坚定地回绝了一个彩虹色头发女孩的跳舞邀请，汤姆从位子上站了起来，干脆利落地对自己施了一个忽略咒语，他走到了最偏僻昏暗的角落里。

用余光环视着屋子里各色各异的年轻女孩，汤姆无聊地够了勾唇角。

看啊，赫敏。他在心里说，我并不是没有选择。

当然没有人能够回答他。

汤姆的确并不是没有选择。他并不是非得找到最初的那个“格兰杰”不可，格兰杰有很多个，有些甚至有着更好的性格，也没有与他拔刀相向。

如果没有某个奇怪的执念，他就一定分不清最初的那个赫敏·格兰杰和众多平行宇宙版的她。其实，汤姆宁愿自己分不清。因为那样他就可以随意找一个替代品，而不是像如今这样做一次又一次地无用寻找。

他甚至不需要非“赫敏”不可。无论如何，汤姆·里德尔都是很受欢迎的，当然是在伪装过的情况下。

这一切，都是他自找的。

习惯了伪装，所以他一眼就能分辨出虚假和真实。而汤姆已经受够了虚假。

因为无论哪个世界，令人难以忍受的人都实在是太多了。只有赫敏，似乎只有他认识的那个‘赫敏’，才能使他几乎要被时光冻结的心脏维持着微弱的跳动。

2000年1月1日

◇  
……

“听你的口音，你不是英国人嘛，怎么会对这场战争一无所知？”年轻人十分疑惑。

“啊，我在那个时候逃到国外去了。”汤姆循循善诱，问，“所以说，那场战争到底是怎样的？”

“太可怕了，好惨呐。简直满目疮痍，真的。”年轻人打了个寒颤，仰头灌下汤姆递过来的火焰威士忌，就像喝水一样将它一饮而尽。

“你参加战争了吗？”

年轻人摇了摇头，作为一名纯血的巫师，他的政治立场十分模糊。他解释说，他的村子里基本没什么人关心打仗的事情。“战场离我们很远，你知道。魔法部从来都不可靠，他们只报道了他们想让群众知道的事情。”他说，“而我在上医学院之前，一直都是在家里学习的，并没有上霍格沃兹，所以对邓布利多和救世主也一无所知。大部分人都在忙着照料他们的葡萄园和农田，没时间关心这些事。”

“所以你们那附近没有黑巫师的势力吗？”

年轻人表示一直没有过。“可是后来，在战争彻底爆发的时候，我坐着麻瓜的汽车横穿全国各地。”他解释道，“到战事集中的地方，我发现遍地都是废墟，摄魂怪到处游荡……天上时不时会出现黑魔标记。我还看见黑巫师就在大街上胡乱发射咒语，人们四处逃散……”

汤姆认真地听着，不置可否。

年轻人被陌生青年认真的神态打动了，这个人他虽然没认识多久，但他给人的感觉真的很舒服。因为在聊天时他感觉自己是被关注的，青年真的在仔细地听他讲每一个字。

这种态度在来酒吧的青年人中不常见，因为在这里的每个人都有自己的故事，和满腹的牢骚。

大家都渴望找个人诉说，却忘记了聆听。

仿佛受到了鼓舞，年轻人突然喉头一颤，说：“我有一次去火车站准备乘火车，黑巫师的恐怖活动就在我的面前发生了。我看见黑魔法咒语炸毁了运行中的火车，还炸飞了铁路边的一所房子。好刺激啊！”

“这就是你对它的感觉吗？”汤姆·里德尔问，嘴角露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。

“这也是件讨厌的事。”年轻人抿了一口新加的酒，“因为我乘的那班列车取消了，火车司机在进站前就被索命咒杀死了。”

汤姆看着他，说：“那没有使你感到不安吗？”

“意外死亡。”年轻人耸了耸肩，“每个人都会死，不是吗？如果死亡是飞快地从天而降——嘭——像那样，那么和其他死法也没什么两样。人会活一阵子——是的，然后就死了，世道不是一向如此吗？”

汤姆笑了：“我认为你不是一个和平主义者。”

“其实我是的，只不过某些想法有些离经叛道。为此我也吃了不少苦头。”年轻人叹了口气，“更何况，我之所以能够不负责地说出这种话，只是因为没怎么参与战争。”

一丝微光从汤姆的眼里一闪而过。

“而且，我只是不像普通人那么怕死罢了。哈哈哈哈……”年轻人突然笑了起来，“比起那种一晃而过的死亡，我倒是更怕变成残废……”

“所以，”汤姆摆出一副了然的表情，“你就是因此才会去学医的吗？”

“大概吧。”年轻人望向不远处舞池中旋转的人们，用手指无意识地磨蹭着手上的玻璃杯，“治疗师这个职业很适合我，也并有想拯救别人的强大执念，我只是对自己的心理承受能力比较有信心罢了……”

……

汤姆也不知道自己为什么会和这个年轻人搭上话。也许是因为他属于与众不同的那类人？

只是在某方面罢了。

当新年钟声敲响的时候，汤姆身旁的年轻人已经醉得失去了神智，他初遇时的矜持和戒备早已被酒精冲到了九霄云外。“新年快乐！”年轻的醉鬼激动地站了起来，一把勾住汤姆的脖子，大声嚷嚷着，“让我们迎接新世纪吧啊哈哈！”

他突然有些后悔自己没有赶在第一时间就把这个轻浮的家伙轰走。

一股调酒中淡淡的薄荷味环绕在年轻人的鼻息间，汤姆费了很大的功夫才把这个手舞足蹈的孩子从自己的身上扯下来。“你喝得太多了，”汤姆平静地评价道，“未成年人不该喝这么多酒。”

“我才不是什么未成年人！”男孩猛地坐下，一拳敲在了吧台的桌子上，把上面的瓶瓶罐罐都震得叮当作响，“你给我听好，我已经毕业了！马上就可以工作了！！！”

汤姆深吸一口气，使劲地按下自己突突跳动的太阳穴，他可不想去和喝醉的小孩子计较。

新年第一天的凌晨，整个酒吧的气氛都十分高涨，大家都在欢唱着节日颂歌，互道祝福，身边的男孩也不甘示弱。

“We wish you a merry Christmas；  
We wish you a merry Christmas；  
We wish you a merry Christmas AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR！”

他趴在了桌子上，摇头晃脑地唱起了儿歌。唱到最后一句时，他突然抬起头凑到了汤姆的耳边吼了出来。

不过，汤姆默默地想，比起从前在平行世界中穿梭时的行为，现在的他也太仁慈了，简直愧对从前风云一时的“伏地魔”的称号。

要不是这个场景让他回忆起了过去的事情……

圣诞快乐。

新年快乐。

新年快乐……吗？

汤姆看着跳着舞的男巫女巫如同牵线木偶一般，跟随着音乐摇摆……他们真的快乐吗？

用酒精麻痹自己的神经，使笑容在脸上僵硬……这样做，真的快乐吗？

其实大家都是不快乐的吧。

那为什么都要说的如此风轻云淡。

“酒精这种东西，还是少碰为好。”汤姆揉了揉已经醉得不省人事的男孩的棕色卷发，嗯，手感就和记忆中格兰杰的头发一样好，“刚才听你说了，你不是学医的吗？要时刻保持清醒的头脑啊。”

“格兰杰小姐也是这么说的。”

……

什么？

汤姆愣住了。

年轻人，未来的治疗师此时已经醉倒在了吧台上。而他的手依然放在年轻人的脑袋上。酒吧里的摇滚乐已经唱到了最激烈的副歌部分，无聊的歌词一遍一遍地重复着，掀起一阵一阵声浪，吵得他头痛欲裂。

……

幻听了吧。

一定是幻听。

汤姆皱起了眉头，他讨厌摇滚乐！收回放在年轻人头发上的手，他使劲揉了揉太阳穴。

“一样呢，”此时，本该沉沉睡去的年轻人却突然抬起头来，认真地看着他，说，“你的最后一句话，和格兰杰小姐说的一模一样。”


	18. Chapter 18

◆ Part 17 ◆

2000年1月1日

-原世界-

◇  
“你说的格兰杰小姐……是谁？”

“就是赫敏·格兰杰啊。救世主的朋友。战后在神秘事物司工作。”

“……你是怎么认识她的？”汤姆看着年轻人的眼睛，强行入侵了他的大脑，控制他的思维。

他将用尽一切手段，只为达到目的，得到自己想要的信息。

“格兰杰小姐……也算不上认识吧。”在思维的王国里，年轻人没有看到汤姆平静到有些可怕的神色，毫无防备地向他展开了自己的大脑。

……

身为一个纯血的巫师，他在战争中的立场始终模糊不清。他不喜欢对歧视麻瓜巫师的思想……无论怎样，会魔法的人难道不全都是巫师吗？这种无聊的内斗……他找不到战斗的理由……

可是他没有像个热血青年一样兴致勃勃地加入“凤凰社”之类的组织。那种组织的活动，到头来还不是要被魔法部所限制。如果没有被限制，魔法部又怎么会允许这种组织长久地存在？说不定会被当成恐怖分子，到最后还要落得一个兔死狗烹的下场。

所以他一直都很讨厌魔法部。

无用，专制，办事不利。

魔法部里的官员都是些什么人呢？那些人啊，只要一牵扯到魔法部的失误，就什么事情都不会报道……

就像在神秘事物司工作的赫敏·格兰杰，她在圣诞夜那天加班时因为操作失误出了意外，昏倒了一整夜……她的脑部受了严重的损伤，现在在圣戈芒接受治疗……

他正在圣戈芒实习。很幸运，带他实习的主治治疗师就负责赫敏·格兰杰的病床。

而格兰杰小姐受伤的这件事，除了负责这件事的魔法部官员，治疗她的医护人员，波特夫妇和韦斯莱先生，就再也无人知晓……

消息被严格封锁，甚至连格兰杰小姐的麻瓜父母都没有告知……

因为格兰杰工作的部门，他们做的研究，是国家的机密……

赫敏·格兰杰触碰了禁忌，必须被抹杀。

当然不是抹杀她个人，而是抹杀她不该知道的记忆。就像电影和小说里的情节那样。

当然，这些只是他猜的……

但他也并不是在胡思乱想。不然，为什么格兰杰小姐总是会头痛，还常常抱怨自己好像遗忘了什么重要的事情？检查结果显明那只是脑部受伤后普通的暂时性失忆，一般情况下都会恢复。而医院并没有安排任何康复治疗，连请专职的治疗师来催眠暗示都没有，反倒是魔法部的官员屡次出现进行例行的询问。

这很可疑。

格兰杰小姐自从醒来就总是头疼，而且失眠。他们给她的止痛药的药瓶总是空着。长期服用那种药，是会上瘾的……治疗师们为此很烦恼，而她总是理直气壮地反驳，甚至发火。

其实‘生死水’也是可以的，但是比起昏迷，她更乐意保持清醒。

这也是他最为钦佩这位女性的一点，

战争对女人来说太残酷了。麻瓜在战争爆发时从来都不会指派妇女上战场，可是巫师却不一样。女巫们一样冲在最前线，而格兰杰小姐正是那种坚强的女性……他一直觉得这太野蛮了，女性不应该拿起魔杖向敌人发射死亡咒语，这对她们的母性来说几乎就是毁灭……她们还要做母亲，本该是需要被保护的角色啊……

可是格兰杰小姐没有抱怨过这些，一次都没有。

……

医学院的学生在一开始都酗酒，为了逃避繁重的工作。他们常常对未来感到迷茫。

他也不例外。

战后不久，年轻人开始出现幻觉。他喝酒时能分清楚幻觉和现实，但是当他酒瘾犯了的时候，他却分不清幻觉和现实了。

他好像置身于云端，俯视众生。他觉得自己变成了神。他听见了跌宕起伏的沉重音乐，那是著名的葬礼进行曲。然后他闭上眼睛，从云端下坠。下坠的感觉让他突然从梦中清醒，那不是飞翔的感觉，下坠的目的地是死亡。

他不怕死。

但是他不还想死。尽管他似乎也没有非得活下去的理由。

酒精这种东西，对治疗师来说，是绝对的禁忌……而他触犯了这个禁忌。这很危险，无论对于他，还是对于他今后的病人。他的生理年龄已经成年了，如果出了什么事，必须为自己的行为买单负责。格兰杰小姐抓住了他们……一把夺过他们的酒瓶……‘既然想要做治疗师，那就要时刻保持清醒的头脑啊。’她大声地朝他们喊道。

那时，他向她保证这是最后一次放纵……可惜他依然做不到……比起格兰杰小姐，他是如此懦弱。

◇  
脑子里一遍又一遍地回放着方才通过摄神取念从年轻人的脑海中得到的消息。

神秘事物司……

圣诞夜……

意外……

国家机密……

失忆的格兰杰……

一切都不能再符合了。

赫敏·格兰杰……

是她吗？

真的是她吗？

……

汤姆突然有些胆怯了。

因为他害怕。

他害怕这不是真的。

他害怕这一切都只是再一次的徒劳。

……

当汤姆回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经站了起来，一言不发地死死地揪住了年轻人的衣领。因为用力过大，他几乎就要把这个可怜的人给勒死了。

酒吧里实在是太吵了，角落里的这个反常现象并没有引起任何人的注意。

“呃，呃……”年轻人从喉咙里发出了毫无意义的音节的脸因为缺乏氧气而涨得通红，酒精的迷惑作用冲淡了快要窒息的紧迫感。所以，虽然他受到了死亡的威胁，却没有做出什么激烈的反抗，只是徒劳地用力想掰开覆上汤姆有力的手指。他的指甲都嵌进了汤姆的皮肤里，掐出了红红的印子，但是汤姆依然没有松手——大脑一片空白的他在此刻已经失去痛觉了。

因为缺氧，年轻人的眼里泛起了一片水雾。透过他逐渐朦胧、变得无神的眼眸，汤姆看见一个脸色白得像幽灵的青年神色狰狞地咆哮着，额角的青筋暴起，深灰色的眼里泛起了红色的血丝，看起来格外可怕，就像从地狱中爬出的恶魔。

恶魔，那是一个恶魔。

汤姆回过神来，松开了揪住衣领勒紧年轻人脖子的手。

“咳、咳咳、咳咳咳！咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳！！！”喝醉的年轻人开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，然后脸色痛苦地开始拼命深呼吸，希望能重新获得充足的氧气，“哈——呼——哈——呼——哈——呼——”

汤姆没有理会脸色逐渐恢复的年轻人。他的手无力地垂在椅子边，刚才的举动仿佛已经抽光了他浑身的力气。

年轻人趴在桌上不省人事，仿佛已经忘记了自己才从窒息而死的边缘走出来。

“即便如此，你也依然没有听从她的教导。”额前的碎发遮住了他此时的表情，看着因为酒精而神志不清的年轻人，汤姆的声音没有一丝起伏，“你不是很尊敬她吗？可是你的表现呢？看看你现在的样子吧。”

醉酒的孩子翻了个身，发出了轻轻的呼吸声，他已经失去意识了。

汤姆弯下腰，缓缓地伏下身，轻柔地将自己细长的手指埋入了他短短的发卷间，用磁性柔和的语调在他的耳边呢喃出残酷的话：

“像你这样的人，根本不配做治疗师。”

他举起了魔杖。

……

年轻人坐直了身子。

他厌恶地看着吧台上的一片狼藉，站起身。推开一片醉得东倒西歪的男男女女，他迅速离开了这一片迷乱的灯红酒绿和靡靡之音。

新年的凌晨，冰冷的空气很是清新。

天黑没亮，雪变小了，但是还没有停。他踩在厚厚的积雪上小心地行走着。朦胧的夜色里，路灯把人行道上变电箱的影子胡乱射在路边的一面白墙上，与街树的孤零零的枝干影子虚实交错掩映，就像麻瓜歌剧中罗密欧对朱丽叶低唱情歌的那个阳台。

银色的积雪和灰蒙蒙的天空融合在了一起，失去了界限。

细细的雪打在他撑开的伞上，发出噗噗的，沉重的笑声。

他停下了脚步。

他想自己大概是被那片纯白拯救的。细细的雪花不停地在空中飞舞着，就和他一样，在描绘着美梦的同时逐渐将自己融入那片纯白……

他伸出那只没有撑伞的手，感受着那些小小的颗粒在他不算高的体温下迅速消融。

真是冷啊……

却有种自己全身都被温柔地包裹着的错觉……

赤红也好，乌黑也好……那些从前沾染上的鲜血，那些过去犯下的黑暗罪过……全部都被隐匿起来了。战争，真的已经结束了。用雪来粉饰，就像再与在战争中死去的人们饯别。

雪，是他的救赎。

那种纯净的白色，总是温柔地照映着他……

只是……

他冷笑着抖了抖衣领上还未融化的雪花。但愿这救赎是真实的，而不是隐藏在那纯净白雪之下的腐朽。

年轻人低下头，从上衣的口袋里翻出一张小小的卡片。那是圣戈芒的工作证。他花了几分钟，仔细地阅读着上面的信息和病房的地址。

然后，他把证件放回了口袋，眼里闪过一道红光。

2000年1月11日

-原世界-

◇  
早饭时间。

在圣戈芒，治疗师休息室中的淋浴间里既无帘子也没有水，除此而外，那些人总是穿着皱巴巴、仿佛自己都可以立起来的衣服，似乎总在明显地提醒别人——他们又累又冷漠，绝不会仁慈地容忍任何细小的错误。

咖啡厅只开半个小时。

吃早餐的时候，他们的桌子上坐了几个外科的治疗师，他们穿着便装，即使经历了整晚的值班穿着干净的白色袍子。现在才七点钟，可他们已经查了一个小时的房。不久就要进手术室了。汤姆用波澜不惊的目光地看着他们的盘子：盘中高高地堆着烤土司，培根，糖，熏肉和几大杯咖啡。外科的治疗师通常把早饭看得很重要，因为他们可能吃不了午饭。

在用餐方面，只要汤姆愿意，他一向都很迅速。在孤儿院抢食物的童年经历，已经深深地在他的身上刻下了不可磨灭的印记——就和某个一走了之的女巫一样。

从窗口望出去，汤姆可以看到天空正在医院的侧影后面变红。还有几座不同高度不同形状的塔，这些建筑现在又静又黑。

潜入魔法部查清一切的来龙去脉，这对他来说并不是什么难题。

小菜一碟。

简单到他有种这么多年来的时空旅行都是一场笑话的感觉。

现在，他正待在病房里，而病床上躺着昏睡的格兰杰。

就是当初的那个格兰杰。

逆着冬日清晨微弱的阳光，汤姆静静地凝视着沉睡的女人。当年的那个万圣节，他的失误导致了她受伤……那一次，她也是这样死气沉沉地躺在病床上。

汤姆从暗处看起来是灰绿色的眼睛迷茫地暗了暗。这似曾相识的场景使他有一种时空混乱的错觉。

……

一个昏迷的人可以被做任何事。

比如把她绑起来，比如在她脸上画画，也比如……就这么杀了她，而且不用担心任何报复，想一想，这是多么的美好？瞧，只要像这样的用手指轻轻挤压他的脖子，这个人的面色就会逐渐发红，然后生命也会随着呼吸在他手中消散……

他回过神来。

汤姆不敢置信地看着自己的手。

他刚刚怎么会做出这种事？。

人或许在内心深处都会有将美好东西破坏的冲动，但在破坏后，残留的却只剩下空虚和后悔。在某一方面汤姆一直很善变，因为他的想法总是变换得太快——换一种通俗易懂的说法，那便是太优柔寡断。

总之，下一秒，汤姆便抱住了赫敏，用尽全身力气的紧紧抱住，感觉着她的心跳和呼吸，闻着她头发间的气息。

等待的时间太漫长了……

寻找的经历也太辛苦了……

他真的再也不想失去她。

报复这种事情，明明可以换一种方式的。

他要用余生的时间，报复格兰杰。

即使要下地狱，也要拖着她一起。

昏迷和死亡，其实很像。

有生命和无生命，也只在一息之差，但这两者却天差地远。

汤姆缓缓扬起了嘴角，有什么东西流进了他冰冷的瞳仁里，使他苍白的脸色看起来不那么可怕了。 

大步走出病房，走过几个房间，他碰到了刚刚用完早餐的，他现在身份的导师——也就是格兰杰的主治治疗师。互相道过早安后，他们开始了早晨的查房，早餐和咖啡因也开始彼此冲突地发挥效力了。现在，那些神经外科的治疗师们也开始查房了。治疗师们此刻就像加满油的机械一般，有效率地工作着，对这种紧迫的生活毫无抱怨。

那些查房的人里只有一个主治医师，剩下的是三个普通的治疗师，两个像他一样的实习治疗师，和两个医学院三年级学生。其中一个学生是麻瓜出生的巫师，他靠在墙上，打着呵欠。已经过了一周，他还是不能遵循那些几天前他仔仔细细地记过的魔法医院礼节。很快，他就睡着了，恍惚中看见奥斯勒的灵魂从太平间跑来大喊：“你绝可不能当医生！”可不一会儿，他的同学就同情地把他推醒了。

治疗师们都带着困惑的表情看着他，尽管他们还依稀记得当初他们对这种痛苦的感受。可是成年累月的劳作已经使他们对被剥夺睡眠这种痛苦麻木了。

“教授，”到了赫敏病房的房间门口时，汤姆突然问主治治疗师，“格兰杰小姐的记忆什么时候才可以恢复？我们什么时候才能了解她受伤的真实原因？”

“还要观察一下病人的情况才能作出决定……”主治治疗师面无表情地说，“要等她的头痛症状完全消失后，才会请专业的催眠治疗师来给她催眠。”

“可是……”看见汤姆还想再问些什么，治疗师便毫不留情地打断了他。他的白上衣一直拖到膝盖，成年累月的超负荷工作和睡眠不足已经磨掉了他也许曾有过一点的耐心和慎重。

“年轻人，我以为你很清楚格兰杰小姐现在的身份。既然你要在圣戈芒一直工作下去，我不妨给你一个很实用的忠告，”他的语调就像冰冷的机器一样平淡到毫无起伏，“当你负责神秘事物司的病人时，永远都不要多问。作为一名合格的治疗师，你只要根据症状治疗就行了。”

“不过，顺带一提，”治疗师又加了一句话，“依我个人的看法，格兰杰小姐似乎并不希望找回自己失去的记忆。在这种情况下，我们会首要考虑病人的意愿。”

“哼哼哼……”

然后，周围的普通治疗师惊异地发现，那个已经持续了一周扑克脸的年轻实习治疗师低低地笑出了声。那种诡异的笑声使他们浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我明白了。”汤姆好不容易才止住神经质般的笑声，清了清嗓子，说。

直到踏入格兰杰的病房时，他的嘴角还依然挂着方才那抹诡异的笑容。

……

冬日的太阳总是很晚才升起。

终于，第一束阳光透过深色的窗帘，从缝隙中洒落。病房正羞答答地被阳光一点一点地照亮。

当阴影渐渐减退的时候，赫敏醒了过来。

眼皮好像有千斤重。

她费力地缓缓睁开眼睛，透过眼缝看过去，刚想动动身子，医院特有的白色方格的天花板直直映入眼帘。赫敏这才想起自己在圣戈芒。

想到这几天在圣戈芒不愉快的记忆，她就开始了习惯性的头痛欲裂。什么时候才能彻底康复呢，赫敏茫然地想着，刻意去忽视几乎要让她尖叫出声的头疼。

然而，剧烈的头疼很快就被缓解了。

空气中弥漫着一种淡淡的清香，那种好闻的味道冲淡了病房中常年的消毒药水的化学气息。

她茫然地揉了揉眼，吃力地扭动僵硬的脖子，向香味的发源处望过去——

床头柜上，六支白色的卡萨布兰卡安静地躺着。


	19. Chapter 19

◆ Part 18 ◆

2000年11月10日

-原世界-

◇  
自十月下旬起沉沉的鸽灰色云团就占据了整个天空，零星的撒着雪粒。直到一场酝酿了半个月的暴风雪在昨夜将之宣泄一空。寒冷的初雪早晨，深蓝的天穹光滑的没有一丝云，在雪光的反射下明亮异常。

当电话铃声响起时，赫敏微笑了。魔法部批准她的“长假”终于彻底结束了。她现在可以不再做顾问或文书之类的临时工作，而是回到她日思夜想的心爱的神秘事物司。

她从未对任何人说过，自己的记忆其实已经完全恢复了。

至少在量子尺度上，时间旅行是可以实现的。这是魔法界的最新理论。

不是利用时间转换器回到的几个小时之前的那种时间跳跃，而是真正意义上的时间旅行。

而赫敏·格兰杰此后在这个课题上的重大成就，则已是后话了。

在这个休息日，赫敏来到街角的一家的麻瓜咖啡馆前，准备随便点些东西当作早餐。门口的小黑板上用可爱字体写着店长推荐。她从工作起就一直在这家咖啡馆用早餐，亦然成为了一种习惯。

咖啡馆是一栋两层的房子，里面的装修很有艺术气息——门上镶着漂亮的铅玻璃，还摆放着很多造型奇特的木器，可是在一楼和二楼之间，还有一段深颜色的、倾斜度很大的楼梯。赫敏曾经一进咖啡馆就直奔清静的二楼。可是现在，这段短短的楼梯对于经历了大半年时间四肢与大脑无法同步的赫敏来说，是个可怕的东西。

这家店的门口有一些拼在一起的小桌子，桌上放着可爱的编织物装饰品和颜色清新淡雅的假花。“我能做这儿吗？”赫敏问旁边一张桌子的人。

“当然可以，没问题，格兰杰小姐。”

听到熟悉的声音，赫敏的眼睛惊喜地瞪大了。“啊，你不是那时那个治疗师的学生吗？”她看着转过头来的卷发年轻人，突然变得十分尴尬，“居然能在麻瓜咖啡馆遇见，真巧……额……那个……”

“汤姆，我叫汤姆。”年轻人善解人意的提醒道，然后暗暗观察赫敏的神色。

赫敏眨了眨眼，直愣愣地看着他。

年轻人的喉结不易察觉地动了动，他屏住了呼吸。

“汤姆？T-O-M？”赫敏终于恢复了说话的能力，“可是，我怎么隐隐约约记得你的铭牌上写着一长串的字母呢，好像是个拗口的怪名字。”

“……”年轻人面无表情地说，“我还以为你从来都没有关注过任何一个治疗师的名字。”

“啊，那不是因为你们从没提及过吗？例行问题也只有询问身体状况而已……”赫敏尴尬地笑了笑，感受到年轻人周围散发出的冷气，急忙转移了话题，“对了！你还没回答我的问题呢……”

“汤姆。我的名字叫‘汤姆’。”年轻人认真地说，“你看到的是我的姓氏。”

这个时候，服务生送来了赫敏点的马铃薯煎饼和咖啡。

“原来如此，是这样啊。”赫敏像抓住救命稻草一样咬了一口煎饼，也许她觉得太干，又喝了一大口咖啡。“奇怪了，”将嘴里的食物完全咽下去后，赫敏重新开口，“这是个很简单的名字啊，你们圣戈芒的同事之间谈话怎么都不叫称呼……”

然后她敏锐地发现年轻人的面部肌肉变得特别僵硬——虽然他本来就是吝啬活动面部肌肉做出表情的那种人。

赫敏连忙闭上了嘴。她小心翼翼地观察了一下年轻人的脸色，见无大碍后用咖啡杯掩住了嘴唇，自言自语：“真是的，怎么又是一个不喜欢普通名字的家伙……”

有一个普普通通、简简单单的名字多好。

作为“赫尔迈厄尼”，希腊神话中的拗口名字拥有者，被别人念错名字已经是家常便饭。所以她从小到大就喜欢简单的名字，尤其是在别人读错她名字的时候。

年轻人的扑克脸突然消失了，他笑意盈盈地望着赫敏。这狡黠的笑容让她有一种似曾相识的感觉。一个名字迅速地闪过她的脑海。

赫敏有了一个猜测。

明明知道那不可能，可是直觉却告诉她，这个猜测是正确的。

“汤姆·里德尔……”她说。

原本呼啸的风声一滞，一切都安静了下来。

银白色的街景，穿着制服的服务生，来来往往的路人……这些景象突然变成了黑白的默片，然后就像是被从画纸上抹去了一般，无影无踪。周围的世界，在赫敏的眼里消失了，只剩下白茫茫的一片。

紧接着就开始飘扬簌簌的雪，漫天飞舞，纷纷。显其浪漫优雅，而赫敏此时却只能想到满天星辰破碎后随风散落的尸骸，晶晶莹莹，冰冰冷冷。

当雪花散去的时候，棕色卷发的年轻人已经被一个黑发青年从替代。

“你终于认出来了。”他用赫敏再熟悉不过的声音说。

……

看着眼前只有在梦中才会出现的人，赫敏觉得自己的眼眶变得又干又涩。

这不是梦，他是真的。

昔日的青涩早已消失不再，他又长高了不少，变得更加成熟，更加阴郁，更加苍白——

也更加不像“伏地魔”。

里德尔的容貌并没有改变多少，可是赫敏却觉得他们之间仿佛隔了一百个世纪的时间。

那么遥远。

一种说不出来的感觉，却让赫敏觉得，只要看着里德尔深灰色的眼睛，看着里面涌动着的绿光，她就会被吸入其中，深深地无可救药地沦陷，然后，哭出来。

她没有与里德尔对视。

他已经变得令她战栗。

“怪不得一直觉得你不对劲。”她说，“原来的那个治疗师呢？”

里德尔勾起了唇角，笑得愉悦，讽刺，笑得绝美，笑得令人不禁感到恐惧。 

“真是薄情啊。”他淡淡地说，慢慢向她靠近，“好不容易盼到了你认出我的那一天，结果，难道这就是你想要问我的第一个问题吗？”

看着里德尔一步一步地逼近，赫敏忽然觉得好累，好冷，无法动弹。 

“原来的那个治疗师呢？”赫敏重复了一遍，然后发觉自己的声音在颤抖，和她拿着魔杖的手一样在颤抖着，“最先的那个孩子呢，你把他怎么了？”。

“呵，哪有什么‘原来的治疗师’？”他轻笑一声，也从袍子里拔出了魔杖，“这几个月来，陪伴在你身边的人，一直都是我啊。”

没有带丝毫迟疑，赫敏举起了魔杖。

……

明明痛却不说出口，握住魔杖想保护对方，却在拥抱时被咒语贯穿了对方，只留下被诅咒似的鲜血弥漫。

好痛苦，太痛苦，疼痛得忍耐不了，但却没办法结束。

“我爱你”三个字怎么样也说不出口。

因为一旦说出口，世界就会崩溃。

◇  
自从恢复了记忆之后，赫敏常常会梦见汤姆·里德尔——那个平行宇宙的汤姆·里德尔。

在每个梦境里，她都和他有着这样一段对话——

“我原来以为只有杀了你，才能回家。”

“为了自己的利益而杀人吗？呵，格兰杰，看来你也不过是个伪善自私的人。”

“你又不是什么无辜的人，我早就应该杀了你。”赫敏原来以为自己会这样回答。

可是她没有。

“你果然变了……”她这么说，自然而然地，“不，应该说，你果然和他不一样。”

“我和你所认为的那个‘伏地魔’，是不一样的。”每一次，他都会这么回答，“我不是‘他’。但我就是伏地魔，我会变得比‘他’变得更强大。”

……

在轻易化解棕发女人的攻击后，黑发的男人勾起唇角，笑了。 

他已经来到了赫敏的面前。

“你抵抗不了我的，格兰杰。”低沉的话语萦绕耳畔，“我已经不再是你当年耍得团团转的那个孩子了。”

还来不及反应，手中的武器便被打落。 

接着，手臂被反扭到身后，在挣扎无果后，赫敏狠狠瞪向眼前的男人，而他接下来的举动却使她愣住了。

“我一直都牢记着你那时的教诲呢，雪花小姐。”汤姆轻轻拂去不知何时落在赫敏衣领上的雪花，“这么多年来，我再也没有碰过酒精。” 

然后，一切都恢复了正常。

银白色的街景，穿着制服的服务生，来来往往的路人……五颜六色的世界重新展现在了赫敏的眼前。

“原来如此，这就是你的底线。”里德尔的神情突然变得很复杂，“如果是这样的话，告诉你也无妨。”

赫敏警觉地看着他。

“我并没有杀死那个孩子。只不过，我觉得比起他，治疗师这个职业更适合我。”他若无其事地喝了一口咖啡，说，“所以，在新年的第一天，我就对酩酊大醉的他施了遗忘咒语，借用了他的身份。”

赫敏依旧一言不发。

“现在，他大概已经回到了自己的家乡寻找更适合他的职业吧。”然后，他放下了咖啡杯，问，“事情的经过就是这样，你能够相信我吗？”

赫敏看向他的眼睛。

汤姆不由自主地屏住了呼吸，紧张地看着她。

即使过了这么多年，在她的面前，他依然没有任何把握。

接着，赫敏笑了。

“我信。”她说。

……

“我必须杀死的人，是伏地魔；我不得不杀死的人，是里德尔；至于汤姆，我从来都不想要杀死他。”赫敏扭过头，看向身边的男人，“那么，现在的你是谁呢？是伏地魔，里德尔，还是汤姆？”

“真是不幸，我想那时的我一直都是里德尔。在你离开之后曾经自称‘伏地魔’。”他笑了笑，“不过，我希望你能够叫我‘汤姆’。”他举起了咖啡杯，伸向赫敏。

“好吧。”赫敏与他碰了碰杯，“你也可以叫我赫敏。”

……

当汤姆俯过身，像当年一样贴上女人的唇时，赫敏并没有露出他所以为的惊讶表情。

“你太逊了，老古董。”汤姆睁开眼睛站起身的时候，赫敏笑着说。然后，她揪住汤姆的衣领，用自己的唇主动贴上他的，在他惊异的目光中偏过头，加深了这个吻。

两对唇重叠的角度无数次变换，舌与舌交缠，啜饮彼此的唾液。在口腔被彻底肆虐的过程中，汤姆感到自己的脑部似乎也被翻搅得一塌糊涂。

赫敏，这是你自找的，他迷迷糊糊地想。

这下，是真的要拖你一起下地狱去了。


	20. Chapter 20

◆ Epilogue ◆

频繁的时间旅行是会带来副作用的。

汤姆一直知道这一点。

他不知道自己还能活多久。

也许长达五个世纪。

也许只有短短一瞬。

但是，他不再像以前那样在乎了。

因为他已经找到了他一直在寻找的，对于现在的自己来说，最重要的人。

汤姆握住了赫敏的手，感受到她紧紧地回握。那种温柔的触感，使他觉得自己的体温似乎也提高了一点点。

至少，现在，她终于是属于他的。

她也是属于他的。

他看着漫天飞舞的大雪纷纷扬扬地落下，晶莹剔透的雪花在他们两人的大衣上停留了一会儿，然后迅速融化了。

他们的生命，就将会像这飘落的雪花一样，脆弱得转眼即逝，成为历史长河中的沙砾，最终化为虚无。

也正因为短暂，所以才美丽，才格外值得珍视。

这不正是雪花的魅力吗？

-全文 END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 八年前写的旧fandfic。初二开始写的，上高中前完结。现在我大三了。。。。  
> 人生如梦。
> 
> 现在看来这文字真的槽点满满，算了，历史就是历史，也算是纪念了我非常非常喜欢伏赫这个cp的两年吧


End file.
